


Shamrock to a Thistle

by Radagasttheblonde, Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multiracial Character, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 46,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radagasttheblonde/pseuds/Radagasttheblonde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: We wanted to explore a different version of our beloved Claire. She is Irish and bi-racial here. Jamie is still a Scot.  There last names are different. This story is only very loosely based on Outlander. Truly only Claire and Jamie's first names and the fact she works in the medical field are the only tie in. As always, let us know what you think. Here we go.





	1. Family and Friends

Growing up bi-racial in Ireland isn’t easy even in modern day. When I decided to enter the medical field, it becomes even harder. I am not easily seen past the color of my skin. To be seen as me. I am on the final 12 hours of a 72 hour shift in the A and E. I sit in the canteen, alone, nursing my 5th cup of coffee.

“Is this seat taken?” I look up at a tall blond woman in a nurses uniform. “No,” I smile up at her,” All yours. You must be new.”  
“I am. Just started today. Looking for friends and it looks like you can use one.”

“You have no idea.”

She extends her hand. “Catalina O'Donald.”

“Claire O’Leary. So nice to meet you.”

“Lexy,” My mum's voice arrives before she does. I stand, as does Catalina. She wraps me in her hug and when she lets me breath again, I turn to Catalina.  
“My mum, Mary, a midwife here. Mum, Catalina. She started here today.” They exchange' nice to meet you's'.  
“ Mum, is dad cooking tomorrow?”

“Of course, Lamb. He always does when you are coming.” She hugs me again, shakes Catalina's hand, and hurries off.

“She seems sweet. She called you Lexy?”

“My middle name. Well, time to head back to work.” We head to the A and E, together.

The rest of the shift went slow, even with Catalina to talk to between patients. I sigh with relief when the clock says, eight pm, and I am finally off. I sleep walk into the changing room and slip out the scrubs and into my jeans and t-shirt. Catalina and I exchange numbers and I head home. I find just enough energy to make a light supper of eggs on toast before heading up to bed.

I am awaken by an insistent banging on the door. I look at the clock, 3:30 am. The early hour can only mean one thing. I groan as I stumble to the door. As expected, my cousin Finn stands there, holding up his mate, who had clearly been in a fight. I sigh.

“Finn. Not again.”

“Well, at least it isn’t me this time. But my mate needs fixing.” I open the door wider, letting them in. Finn drops his mate on my couch and heads towards my kitchen to get a drink.

“You could have asked, you arse, instead of just taken.” I scold as I examine his mate. Finn holds up his glass in a silent cheer to me and more smirks then smiles. I sigh and return to triaging his drunk mate. He needs a few cuts cleaned out. One needs held closed with steri- strips. I work quickly, longing to be back in bed. I soon have Finn's mate sorted and am back in the land of nod.

I wake to the insistent ringing of my mobile. It is my dad and he sounds worried.

“What is wrong dad?”

“My question Claire. It is quite late and you hadn't rang.” I look to the clock and sigh. It is already 2.

“Sorry dad. I had a rough night after a rough shift. I was plumb knackered. Let me get myself sorted and I will be there.”

“Okay love. Use your key if I am still at the shop.” We ring off and I jump into the shower. After a bit, I feel human enough to dress and head to my parents. My dad's car isn’t there, so I let myself in and make a cup of tea. I am looking out the back garden when I hear the door open. I turn to help my dad with his bags. I start to search through them.

“What are you making?” I ask as I melt into his hug. He grins.

“Your favorite.”

“Toad in the Hole?” I ask, excited. Sausage in batter pudding is my favorite.

“Yes.” I help him put the groceries away and make him a cup of tea.

“How was work? I ask.

“Aw Claire bear. Same old same old. I have been making suits for years.”

We watch a bit of telly before dad says,” I best start cooking before your mum gets home.” He is making the batter as I lay the sausages out. We hear mum come in.

“Christopher Colin O’Leary, are you trying to make toad in the hole?”

“And you can do better lassie?”

“I am a Yorkshire lass. I told you how, didn't I?” My dad grins at her and she comes up and kisses his cheek. We get dinner sorted, dad and I, as mum goes and cleans up. After, we sit and talk until dinner is ready.


	2. James Anderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets an Scottish man that causes a strange reaction in her.

Catalina and I exchange plenty of phone calls over the next few weeks. We slowly get to know each other and become friends. Finally we have a shift together. It is a late shift and I sit at the doctor's desk entering information in a chart when the senior doctor calls my name.

“Doctor O’Leary. Please take Cubicle 4.” I nod and head into the cubicle. I pick up the chart and study the red haired man sitting on the bed. James Anderson, injured wrist. I nod to him.

“James Anderson, can you tell me what happened?”

“Aye, we were at a stag party. Me and Fraser here,’ He gestures with his head to the dark haired man standing against the wall beside him,” got into a fight over who has the best whisky, the Scot's or the Irish. Some lad hit me into a table, and my hand come down hard. Call me Jamie.”

“Jamie,” I gently cradle his a hand in mine.” That is not a good thing to argue over in Ireland. I am going to order some x-rays “

“Aye lass. I know that now.”

I walk out to get the x-ray order and Catalina hands it to me. She is grinning and I arch my eyes at her.

“He fancies you.”

“He does not.” I protests as I head back in to give him the order.

“Jamie, take this and follow the blue arrows to x-ray.”

“Aye Sassanech.”

“If you need to call me anything, call me Dr. O'Leary.” I say as I walk away. I am blushing. I can feel it. Unfortunately, Catalina can see it.

“You fancy him too.” She whispers.

I shake my head. “I do not. Besides, I will never see him again after he goes back to Scotland.” I grab another chart and ignore her. A bit later, I see Jamie returning

He carries a red card and I sigh. I know exactly what that means. I come back to his room where he and Fraser wait. I pull up his x-ray to see where the break is  
.  
“Jamie, you have a crack on your ulna, where your wrist and hand meet. You will need a cast. But, it should heal fine. I will send someone in.”

“You aren't doing it?”

“Sorry lad. Not my job.” I pat his back and head out. I work through the rest of the shift and see Catalina waiting at the nurse's station. It is eight and I know she got off at 7.

“Why are you still here?”

“Waiting to go get a drink with you.” She replies with a grin.

“Sounds great. Let me just finish up.” We are soon entering the dark pub. I order a whisky then hear a familiar voice. I turn and see Jamie Anderson watching me from a table. I slide over to him.

“You should be resting.” I gently scold.

“I am Dr. O’Leary. I am sitting.” I shake my head and rejoin Catalina.

“Come, let's dance.” I pull her onto the floor. I sense someone watching me and look around. It is Jamie. He lifts his glass to me and I read his lips as he says,’ Saliente'. Catalina laughs.

“See, he does fancy you.”

“Maybe. I need another drink. “ I drown two more whiskey’s before Catalina changes me over to Guinness. I am staggering when she leads me out.  
“Come. I am getting you home.” I don’t recall the ride home, going in, or being put in bed. I wake to the ringing of my mobile. I groan when I see who is calling.

“Not tonight,” I grumble.” I can't deal with you tonight.” I silence it then turn it off. When I wake again it is light and my head feels full of broken glass. I shower, a bit of coffee and a light meal( eating very carefully) makes me feel a bit human. I decide not to explore why I drank so much.

I head into work and run into my mum. “Claire, you look miserable.” She says before hugging me close. As much as I wish to stay in my mum's loving arms, I must get to work. I raise carefully. I give her a smile and head to A%E


	3. Girly Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Catalina bond of Claire's family issues.

I was soon back to my routine. Work, sleep and fixing up Finn or his mates a few times a week. I didn’t think of the Scottish lad, Jamie, that often. I also tend to lie to myself. But, Finn's late night visit the night before, left me to tired to think of much of anything.

Catalina notices when I , literally, bump into her the next morning. She hands me the cup of coffee she has.  
“Here, you need this more than me.” Her eyebrows raise.

“I will tell you later, promise.” She nods and hands me a chart. Four hours later, we find time to catch up in the canteen. She hands me another cup of coffee.

“Spill. Is it the red haired Scot keeping you awake?”

“I wish.” Realizing what I said, I blush to the roots of my soft kinky hair,” I mean, he would be better then my cousin Finn.” I look around but no one is paying us any mind. Still I lower my voice as I lean closer,” He got involved with some bad people. Since I am a doctor, he brings them to me to patch back up. I don't even think my parents know what he is about. They have never cracked on it.” She stares at me. I can see it in her eyes. The urge to tell me to get out. That it isn’t my fight. “It is. He is family.”

She takes a deep breath. “Okay. But you need sleep. We are on the same shift for the next few days. Come to my house. We can have some girly time and you can catch up on your sleep. We can just ride in together.”

“Perfect. Thank you.”

At the end of our shift, I quickly change into civilian clothes and head home to pack a small bag. I then return to Catalina’s car and we head to her house. I love her house. It is a perfect mix of modern and auld Irish. I sink into her extra comfy couch as she prepares her spare room for me. I text my mom and tell her I am having girly time with Catalina for the next few days and won't be home.

“Stay safe.” She texts back.

“Here.” She hands me a whiskey when she returns.

“Perfect.”

“Look like you can use it.” I can. I trip it over and let the smooth honey taste fill my throat. I look up to see her watching me, open-mouthed.

“Oh aye. I know how to drink whiskey. My mum is English but my da is Irish.”

“Good. You can keep up with me then.” We sit and drink, binging the House on Haunted Hill on Netflix. We each hold a pillow in our lap. Like that would be protection. Now, the Scottish lad no, let him go Claire. He is in Scotland.

After three episodes and a fourth of a bottle of the whiskey, we realize we haven't ate.

“Take away then?”

“Aye.” She orders chicken and crisps. We eat while watching a fourth episode. Ii then head to bed where I sleep like I am dead.

I wake the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs and no hangover. ‘Well, us Irish, can hold are liquor.’ I think as I walk out to join Catalina.

“Oh. You look better.”

“Thank you. What a good nights sleep will do. I fleetly wonder whether Finn had came by last night before dismissing him and focusing on breakfast.

I walk into the hospital after Catalina and Finn grabs my arm. “Where were you last night?” he growls.

“None of your bloody business. Now, let me go. You are not even to be here.” He lets me go and stomps off. Catalina walks back towards me, shaking her head  
.  
“Finn, I presume.”

“Aye.” We head into work.


	4. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scary visit from Finn and a few others has Claire telling her parents all. A plan is developed.

Over the next few weeks, I am woken two to three nights a week by Finn and his 'friends'. One night, the banging was especially loud. I stumble to the door with a deep grumble and a few Irish Ghaildhig curses. I open it to Finn and three other tough looking men.

Finn takes my arm pulling me close and furiously whispering,” He is a top man in the organization. Fix him good.”

I stare hard at him before inviting them in. The top man has a large gash across his shin. “Lay him on the floor and you will help.” He does and then he and the other two men, hold him down as I disinfect and stitch him up. I am trembling with exhaustion when I am done. My ‘patient’ thanks me and then adds,

“You did good work lassie. You will be working for us now.”

They file out leaving me shaken with more then exhaustion. I try to go back to sleep but end up tossing and turning. When it is finally late enough to justify getting up, I cut my coffee with a shot of whiskey. When I stumble into work, Catalina pulls me aside.

“Finn?” I nod.

“I promise to fill you in later.”

“You must also tell your parents.” I nod in agreement. As we fully enter the hospital, God proves He has a sense of humor, when I bump into my mum. Her eyes get wide when she sees me.

“Lexy!”

“She needs to talk to you later.” Catalina informs her.

“Okay,” she still looks concerned and gives me a long hug before saying,” Later?”

“Promise.”

I try to work. I try to focus on my patents. I just keep hearing the scary stranger say, “you work for us.” I make it to lunch and meet Catalina at the canteen. She sits across from me as I tell her all. The feeling of intimidation as the three plus Finn entered my home. The stab wound I stitched up. His parting words.

“Bloody hell! The bastards. You must tell your parents all this.”

“I will.” I am drifting over my food, more asleep then awake. I am next aware of Catalina's hand on my shoulder.

“Wake up Claire.” I do and look up to see Catalina, my mum, and my boss, looking down at me..

“Go home Dr.O’Leary.” my boss says

“No sir. I am awake now and fine “ I try to stand an stumble.

“Home,” he says with a smile. “It is okay. I won’t hold you being human against you.” He walks off leaving me with my mum and best mate.

“I don’t want to go home” I state.

“Can she go to your house?” Catalina asks mum.

“Sure she can. Come Claire. I will see you to an uber. You are not driving.

“Ring me.” Catalina says as she gathers up my unfinished meal. I nod.

I wake again in front of my parent's house. I stumble out, after thee driver says he has already been paid. I am back to sleep as soon as I land on the couch. I wake to my dad gently shaken me.

“Wake up Claire Bear. I have brought you a second lunch. Your mum said you didn’t finish your first one.” I smile as I sit up. My dad believes a good meal fixes anything. I eat and he carefully watches me. “Ready to talk about it?”

“I need to wait on mum.”.

“Okay. I am heading back to work but locking the door.”

“Thanks for everything dad.” He kisses my forehand and heads out. I drift back off. By the time both my parents are present at eight that night, I have had enough rest to tell them about Finn.

“He got involved with some bad people. At first it was just him I was sorting but then he started bring others. Two sometimes three times a week. Last night..” I tell them about the big man he had brought, about his two big body guards. About the last thing he had told me.

“I don't want to do this anymore! I just want to be a doctor working at hospital.” They had listened in quiet. They now look at each other and, in the way of long marriages, communicate silently.

“We may have a plan.” Mum says. She picks up a medical magazine, one of the many she subscribes too. “I saw an advent, for two jobs in Glasgow, one of them for an A%E doctor, the other for a midwife. They need tailors in Scotland also.”

“Wait, I can’t ask you to disrupt your lives’.”

“You are not asking. Do you think we will let you head of to another country with Finn's ‘bad company’ after you, alone. You are under my protection. You are my daughter, grown or not. We are coming. Even if it means leaving my country.” My dad declares.

It is decided that easily. I spend the night with them and my mum and I head into work together the next morning. I go right to my boss and explain that do to a family situation that my parents and I are moving to Scotland.

“We will miss you here but I understand. I hope you find peace there. I will have a referral for you at day's end.’ I thank him and head out to find Catalina. It will be hard to leave my best mate.

“Are you off to find the red haired Scot?” she teases.

Jamie! I hadn't even thought of him in days. To much going on.

“I wish it was that simple. God, I will miss you.” We hug tight, through our tears.

“It is best. You can't keep living in fear.”

“Speaking off,” I hand her a mobile phone. “My number is the only one in it. Call if you need me. Be very careful.” She nods. He has seen her face and there will be some pretty mad people when they find out I am gone. My dad is arranging for movers for both. of us and has packed up what I will need right now. I won't be returning home.

I get though the day, saying goodbye, over and over again. It is quite tough and I am a mass of nerves when I leave, referral in hand. I meet my mum and we meet dad, with a big bag for each of us. We head too the ferry


	5. Cully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire starts her new job and meets a new friend and a certain red haired Scot

[ ](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard#)

We have been in Scotland a few weeks. We have rented a flat near the hospital that mum and hope to be working at. My dad has started working right away. That is good as mum and I still wait to hear after having our interviews. We are walking down the street in Glasgow, exploring our new city, when my mobile rang.

I answer and it is the hospital. I listen with growing joy as human resources tells me that both mum and I both got the jobs. We are to report to our respective units at eight a.m. the following day. I thank her and tell mum. We jump around, squealing and holding each other, unmindful of the stares we receive.

We head straight home and tell dad when he returns that night. He insists we celebrate and we each have a few glasses of whiskey. I text Catalina who replies with smile and heart emoji’s. I reply with the huge thumbs up one before heading to bed. Tomorrow will be big.

I wake as nervous as a child the first day of school. I don’t like new. I don’t like change. Making new friends and dealing with new bosses makes my wame roll. My mum gives me a tight hug before heading to maternity. I take several deep breaths before heading to A%E and my new bosses office.

My new boss is friendly enough. He tells me I am to shadow a Dr. Douglas for a week and then will be let lose to see my own patients. Easy enough, I think, before meeting him. He is arrogant, like must of us, and, he seems put out by what he calls, baby sitting duty'. Well,, iit is only a week. I can do this.

I follow him into the first cubicle. He is competent but, his bedside manner sucks. It doesn’t help that the nurse that is working with us hangs on his word like he is God Almighty. I roll my eyes as I listen to her public adoration as she rushes to complete his orders.

When I head out, I run into a red haired nurse.

“You must be the new lass.” She says.

“Aye. That would be me.” I watch as she processes my looks and my accent. “Wasn't expecting an Irish lassie?"

“Nae, I am Cully, Cully Anderson.”

“Claire O'Leary.”

“Verra nice to meet ye Claire. I see ye are working with Dr. Douglas.”

“Not be choice. What ever he doesn’t already think of himself, his nurse reinforces.”

Cully nods. “That is because Nurse Andrews is sleeping with him and neither realize the whole unit knows.” We both giggle at this. “Hey Claire. Want to join me for a drink after your shift?”

“I will need it after working with him all day. I have only seen one patient so far and..”

“Cully,” a Scottish voice that has haunted my dreams calls out. “I've brought ye coffee.”

“Jamie, ye are the best baby brother ever.” I let out my held breath. Siblings not spouses. The shared last name scared me, I can admit to myself. “Did ye bring extra for Dr. O’Leary?” I see him start and then meet my eyes. Those fathomless blue eyes hold mine.

“Claire.” His sister looks back and forth between us.

“Ye two know each other?”

I arch my brows at him, inviting him to explain. When he doesn’t, I reluctantly break his eye contact and turn to Cully. “I treated Jamie for his broken arm in Ireland.”

“Ahh.”

“Dr.O’Leary, are you joining us.” Dr. Douglas calls out and I sigh.

“Cully, I will meet you after shift. You are right. I think I will need a drink.”

“Claire,” Jamie's voice stops me,” you should come by the Highland Coo, my coffee shop.” Cully laughs.

“Do ye use that line on all the lasses, brother?” I nod to him and hurry off before I can hear his reply.


	6. Coffee and the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finally makes it to Jamie's coffee shop. They join Cully for drinka where she tells them the truth.

The first week passed fast thankfully. I was soon free of Dr. Douglas. With my own patients, I am busier. I have yet to get out to get drinks with Cully or to get coffee at Jamie's Highland Coo.

One evening, as mum and I were leaving work, I say,” I would like to leave a bit early tomorrow. I want to stop by a friend's brother’s coffee shop.”

“Sounds good. I would bet the coffee is better then the hospital's.” We laugh as we continue home.

The next morning, we come up to the Highland Coo. My mum giggles.

“Scots.”

We enter and Jamie himself is behind the counter.  
“Claire! I see ye have found yer way here.”

“Aye, sorry. I have been very busy. Jamie, meet my mum, Mary. Mum, Jamie Anderson, my mate Cully's brother.”

“Verra nice to meet ye Mary. What can I get ye lasses this morning?”

“Black coffee for me.” I tell him.

“A latte please.” He turns to make them and I notice that his hair has gotten a bit longer. The curls have reached his neck. I catch my mum's look out of the corner of my eye. She is grinning. He turns and hands us or orders. Our hands barely touch and I feel it everywhere. To cover, I drop my eyes and fumble to get my wallet out.

“Nae Claire. It is own the house.”

“Are you sure?”

“Aye, tis mhouse, after all. Will ye join Cully and I for drinks after work?” I look to my mum, for permission or guidance, I am not sure. She shrugs. I turn back to Jamie and take a deep breath.

“Okay. Cully and I will meet you out front here around 8:30?”

“Look forward to it.”

“It was very nice to meet you Jamie.” He shakes my mum's hand, mummor’s ‘ likewise'. But, his focus is on me.

“See ye later Claire.”

“Aye. Thank you for.” I lift up the cuppa.

“Anytime Claire.”

We walk out and I wait for my mum to talk. I know she has something to say. She waits until we are a block away.

“He fancies you.” I nod, keeping my head down, sipping the very good coffee. “He knows you. You have meet before?”

“Twice. Once in Ireland. He broke his arm. Came for a stag party. I treated him. The day I started here, he came in bringing coffee to Cully.”

“Twice. Well you make quite an impression, Lexy. He did on you too, it seems.” This I don't respond too. We get to the hospital entrance and she hugs me tight. She heads upstairs and I down the hall.

“I hear ye are joining Jamie and I for drinks tonight.”  
Cully greets me.

“How?”

“He texted me as soon as ye left.”

“I am. Come, let's to work.”

“She just gives me the same kind of smile my mum did as she hands me a chart. We are soon lost in the routine of the A%E. We work steady until lunch. Cully and I sit, eating and talking when mum comes up.  
“Care to join us?”

“No love. No time. Just wanted to see you are alright.”  
Cully gives me a strange look. I know she needs to know. I follow mum a bit away. “Mum, I want to tell Cully and Jamie tonb.ght. For their own protection.”

“I agree. It is a grand idea.”

“What?” Cully asks.

“I will tell you both tonight. She has a right to be protective.”

I slip back into my jeans and t-shirt after shift. I think for a moment, about heading home and changing.  
“Claire Lexy O’Leary, it is just drinks at a pub. Chill!” I order myself. I pull my hair out of it's bun and brush the curls out. I add a touch of make-up and head out to meet Cully.

We walk over to Highland Coo. Jamie stands outside. He smiles when he sees us. He is also dressed in jeans and a blue, button down shirt that brings out the blue in his eyes. We stop and stare at each other until Cully clears her throat.

“Are we going then?”

“”Oh aye.” Jamie licks his lips and I feel a bit faint. Jamie offers us each an arm. We walk a few blocks away and enter the neighborhood pub. Jamie sees us sorted, takes our drink orders, and heads up to the bar.

“He has it bad!” Cully says. I ask her ‘what?' She shakes her head as Jamie is returning. It is time to tell them.

“I need to tell you why I left Ireland.” I start. I tell them, about Finn, the start, the growing visits, and finally about the last one. “We decided to leave, right then.” I had been looking into the whiskey glass as I talked.

Now, I look up. I meet Cully's shocked eyes. I then turn to Jamie. His blue eyes are darken in anger.  
“Iffrin! I think it is time for another round.”


	7. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie go out alone.

I felt much better after telling Cully and Jamie about why we left Ireland so quickly. It is knowing they have my back and knowing that it offers some protection for them. Over the next few weeks, Cully and I become very good mates. We have went out for drinks a few times a week. Jamie joins us. I have yet to go out with him alone. What I feel for him scares me so, I am doing my best to ignore it.

I am leaning against the desk, charting and yawning, one day.

“”Seems I am just in time.” Jamie’s voice says behind me before his hand sits a cup of Highland Coo coffee in front of me.

“Right on time.” I say, picking it up and taking a fortifying sip.

“Where is Cully?”

“Back here. Follow me.” I start to walk and his voice stops me.

“Dr. O’Leary may I ask ye something?”

“Of course.”

“Will ye go out with me? Just me?”

I shouldn’t. But, I am tired of fighting the pull between us. I nod. “I will. But, I only have scrubs here.”

“That is fine.” His grin is contagious I grin back.

“I will meet you at the Highland Coo after my shift.” I turn and start to walk towards Cully. “Are you going to take Cully her coffee?” I call back over my shoulder. I hear his footsteps hurry to catch up and I laugh.

“What is sae funny?” Cully asks. Then she sees Jamie. “Ah. Sae ye finally asks did ye brother?”

“I did and she said aye.”

“Even in just my scrubs.” I add. She gives him a sharp look. He ignores it as he hands her the coffee.

“I must be off. See ye tonight Claire.” He slips away and I watch him until he is out of sight.

“What?” I ask Cully.

“Nothing.” She grins and we get back to work. It is a long day made longer by nervous anticipation. I find myself glazing at the clock a lot.

“it willna speed up just because ye watch it.” Cully teases.

Finally it is time to leave. I hurry to the changing room pull my hair down.. I fluff out my curls, add a dash of color to my cheeks, and hurry out. I send a text to Catalina.

“Off for drinks with a certain red head.”

Her reply is smiley face emojis and let me know. I am smiling as I head towards the Highland Coo. I knock on the door and Jamie opens it.

I stand in the doorway, in shock. Soft candles have replaced the fluorescent lights. Romantic music fills the air. The table in the center is set with two glasses and two bottles of whiskey, one Scottish and one Irish. The other tables are pushed away to make a small dance floor.

“This is why you didn't mind the scrubs?”

“Aye. Will you dance with me Claire?” I walk in the rest of the way. He locks the door behind me and takes my hands in his. We are soon moving to the beat of the music. I relax enough to melt into him. My contented sighs melt into his.

“Why not a pub?” I ask when he leads me to the center table.

“I wanted to get to know ye. Seems easier here then in a crowded pub.”

“Makes sense. Where did you get the Irish whiskey?” I ask as he pours me a glass. He blushes.

“Weel, Ireland. I had hope, ye see that Iu would see ye again. When I did I wanted to share it with ye.”

I am speechless. He had planned for this after one meeting. I take a drink, letting the familiar honeyed taste sooth.

“What do you wish to know about me?”

“Whatever ye wish to tell me.” He leans back and watches me. God, he is beautiful, I think. The candle light brings out the different tones of red in his hair. His eyes, filled with joy and good humor are as blue as the endless Irish sky. I break eye contact to collect my thoughts. I am rolling the glass in my hand.

“My parents meet in uni. Even in the 90's it was unusual. They, to their credit, didn’t let what others thought, stop them. Love, well, it was enough. They married as soon as mum was through her midwife training. Did I tell you she was a midwife?” he shakes his head. “She is. Anyway., the prejudice of a few people didn’t stop them. My grandparents were cool. Just wanted to see their children happy. I was born two years later. My mum couldn’t have more. So, I became their world, outside each other.”

“Why they can with you?”

“Aye. They tend to be a bit protective. They tried to prepare me. But, I was still shocked the first time I was called a---. Well you can guess.”

“I can.” He covers my hand with his. “Sae sorry Claire.”

“it is okay. Loving parents and good friends make up for a few ignorant people.”

“Aye.” He draws patterns over my hand. “Aye. And then you went to medical school?”

“Yes. That was a whole other experience.” We start talking about that. I tell him of my struggles and victories. “What about you? What made you open a coffee shop?”

“Ah that was Cully. She had just finished nursing school and I had finished business school. I wasn’t sure what I wished to do. Cully complained about how horrid the coffee was at hospital. I realized their was no good coffee shop near there. Seemed a grand opportunity. Sae, the Highland Coo was born.

We have went through must of the bottles as we talked. He lifts me to my feet again and we stumble around the room as we try to drunk dance. I giggle against his chest. His very built chest. I rest my head against it.

“Jamie?” I feel his heart beat hard under mine.

“We canna. We are true drunk.” I sigh. He is right but not sure I will have to courage sober. “I need to get ye home.”

“You can't drive.”

“Nae. Call yer mam?”

“Right.” I do. She promises to soon be here. “I had fun. Thank you Jamie.”

“Sae, ye will go out with me again?”

“Aye. Not so much drinking though. I want to see if..”

“Aye.” We hear mum pull up. “Come.” He leads me out. My mum steps out.

“Claire Lexy O’Leary, how much have ye had to drink?”

“Must of a bottle of Whiskey.” I say as Jamie helps me down to her.

“Thank you Jamie. You need me to drop you off somewhere?”

“Nae, thank ye. I've a room over the shop.”

“Good. Lexy, don't get sick in the car. Your dad will kill you.” Jamie squeezes mu hand and slips out.

I text Catalina on the way home. “Had fun. Got to drunk to have more fun.”

“There is always next time.” I smile


	8. A Nice Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie, to make up for accidently harming Fraser, takes him, Cully, and Claire to a very nice dinner.

I wake with my head pounding, swimming stomach, dizzy head, and heavy eyed. It may be the worst hangover I have ever had, and I went to medical school.

“Oh my!” My dad says when he sees me. “How bad?”

“Very.” I groan out. I take a seat at the kitchen table. He hands me a very large, very strong cup of coffee. I nod my thanks and then moan as it makes my head feel like it is full of broken glass.

“Your mum said you were quite drunk.”

“I was. Oh God, did she take any pictures?”

“Unfortunately not.” One blessing. “Did you have a good time?”

“Very. I like him dad, a lot.”

When I walk into hospital,, Cully is the first person I see. She grins at me.

“Rough night?”

“Very. But, I had fun.”

“Oh, how much fun?”

“We talked, danced, and drank. And that is all.” She smiles and hands me a chart. I smile and head into the first room.

“Fraser Barrie.” I recognize him. “What have you done to yourself?”

“Burned my hand on a coffee pot.” He groans as I carefully check it.

“At the Highland Coo, was it?” He looks shocked at me,” I was with Jamie last night and treated him for his broken arm.”

“Ah ye are the infamous Claire. He couldn’t stop talking about ye.”

“Really what did he..” Cully's voice interrupts me.

“Fraser what?” she comes through.

“Dinna fash love. Just a burn.”

My hungover clod heided brother had ye working today!” She is steaming as much as the pot he was burned on.

“Aye but it is okay.” He tries to sooth her as I sooth burn cream on his hand and start to losely wrap it.

“Nae, it isna. He will here from me. Claire is just as hung over and is able to work.”

“Hush Cully. He is alright and I don’t want everyone to know I was drinking last night.”

“Sorry Claire.”

“Sit with him while I do his discharge paperwork.” I walk up and look at the clock. Jamie will be here soon on his coffee run. I need to warn him of her anger. I get Fraser discharged and pull Cully aside.

“What is up with you and Fraser?”

“We have ken'd each other since we were bairns. We always ken'd that we would be together. There was always something there. We will be married eventually. To see him hurt.”

“I understand. But, you are not mad at me.”

“Nae Claire, he provided the alcohol.”

Jamie walks in at twenty after noon. He walks up with a bag of sandwiches and coffee. He smiles when he sees me.

“How are ye?”

“Badly hungover. And you?”

“The same. Ye dinna look it.”

“Oh you should ask my dad. He saw me first thing this morning.”

He hands me one of the coffees and a sandwich. “Hope that helps.”

“Thank you. I must warn you, Cully is on the warpath. Fraser came in and..”

“The burn. How is he?”

“He will be okay. Your sister..”

“Aye, I ken her temper.”

She comes around the desk, fire in her eyes.  
“Jamie Anderson!”

“I ken Cully. I needed him this morning. I ken he was injured and ye blame me.” He hands her the coffee and the other sandwich.

“This isna enough.”

“Aye, a nice dinner tonight. With ye and Fraser and Claire and I.”

“That will do but, I am choosing the place and it will be expensive.” She warns,” We will meet ye at the Coo after work.’” She stumps off.

“Wow. Hey Jamie, was that a ploy to get m to come to dinner with you?”

He blushes. “Well ah.”

“All ye needed to do was ask.” I touch his hand, letting my hand rest there for a few seconds before heading off.

I find Cully in the canteen. I sit across from her. “So what do I wear?”

“Something fancy. I will get my way and it will be expensive.”

“I wouldn’t know even where to begin.”

“Dinna fash. I will come by before we head off to meet them. Yer mam and I can help ye find something.”

“This is Cully.” I call out to my dad as we move past him. My mum joins us as soon as she comes in.  
“Help.” I tell them both.

“Okay, how much do ye wish to wind up my brother?”

“I don't know.” I have never been much for ‘ winding men up. All through my teens and early adulthood, my focus had been on school. Now it was on work.

“Okay.” She goes through my closet, reaching into the depths where I haven’t been in ages. She pulls two black dresses out. “Choose.”

I can’t. I just look back and forth between them. My mum takes pity. She takes one from her.

“This one Lexy. It shows just enough skin and shows off your best assets, your long legs and bum.”

“Mum!”

“Go change.” She says with a laugh. I do. I walk back out pulling on the back of the dress. I feel so exposed. It reaches mid thigh, tight on my bum. It cuts square across my chest. Cully wolf whistles when she sees me.

“He is going to freak.” She pulls my bun out and runs her fingers through my hair. “Come on.”

Jamie's eyes just about pop out of his head when he sees me. I realize he hasn’t seen me in anything but scrubs and jeans.

“Okay?” I shyly ask.

“Beyond okay. You are stunning Claire. He and. Fraser, who stands beside him, are also dressed up. They both wear suits and ties.” Where are we going Cully."

“Maule at Chardon.” His eyes leave me and turn towards his sister.

“That is quite expensive.”

“Fraser's injury,” she reminds him. “Besides you can afford it and I ken ye want to take yer girlfriend out somewhere nice.”

“Christ,” It is whispered low, but I hear it. “Come Claire.” He leads us to the taxi stand.

We are seated by a window when we enter the restaurant. Cully and Fraser fall into easy conversation. Jamie and I struggle a bit. We stick to water as Cully and Fraser enjoy the fine whiskey.

“So, I guess you were as hung over as I was?”

“Aye. It was pretty bad.”

“Light weight.” Fraser teases.

“Ye just dinna drink to much.” Jamie warns. We fall into an easy conversation then. Cully tells stories of Jamie and Fraser as children. I tell some of my own.  
When it is time to order, Jamie asks if I trust him to order for me. I sense he doesn't want me to know how expensive this place is, and let him. The food is excellent, the conversation stimulating, Jamie’s presence stimulating in another type of way. We are soon having dessert.

“Claire, will ye take a walk with me?” I look to Cully, who rests her head on Fraser's neck.

“Go on. Fraser will see me safely home.”

Jamie goes to pay the check and then takes my hand. It feels very nice in his and we are soon walking by one of the rivers by moonlight.


	9. A Full Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie takes Claire on a full days date after a man to man talk with her dad.

After Jamie and I's first date, my life got busy. It has been a few weeks with me only seeing Jamie around ten minutes a day when he brought coffee.  
One day, I am leaning against the desk, charting, when he comes up. He smiles at me and hands me the cuppa.

“Thank you.”

“Claire, when is your next full day off?”

“Wednesday, why?”

“I want to take you out for a full day. Just you and me.” I have missed him but a full day? He watches me, his blue eyes under his lowered red eyelashes, full of hope. Take a chance, Claire, I tell myself.

“Yes I will.”

“Great.”

“Where are we going?”

“You will see.” He squeezes my hand and turns to leave.

“Did you know about this?” I ask Cully, who stands beside me, sipping her coffee. She shrugs and picks up another chart. I do the same.

Later that night, at home, I sit by the window, lost in thought.

“Lexy love, what is on your mind?” my mum asks.

“Jamie. He asks me out for the day, Wednesday.”

“And you said?”

“Yes. I like him. I like him a lot.”

“Good. You know your dad will want to talk to him?”

“Mum!”

“She is right. I will.” My dad joins us.

“Dad, you will be nice?” He just smiles.

“Mum please.”

“Don't worry. He will be as nice as he needs to be.”

“That is what I worry about.”

When Jamie comes in the next day, I tell him. “My dad wants to speak to you before we leave tomorrow.” I watch his white face get whiter. ”Jamie?”

“It is okay.” We hear Cully snickering behind us.

“My poor baby brother having to face a dad for the first time.” I turn and glare at her. “It will be okay, Jamie.” She walks off, chuckling.

“Jamie, I hope you understand why he is so protective.”

“I do. I would feel the same if I had a lass as beautiful as ye to protect.” He strokes his finger down my cheek. I loss my power of thought, for a moment.

“Ah, when will you be picking me up?”

“Weel, since I am to have a conversation with yer dad say 9:30?”

“That works.”

“See ye then.” He squeezes my hand and is gone.

Wednesday morning finds me standing amidst a pile of discarded clothes, in just my knickers and bra. If I had some idea where we are going, it would help. It is nearing 9:30 and I have no idea what to wear.

My mum comes in. “Lexy, you must get dressed. Jamie is downstairs.”

“Oh God. Is dad grilling him?”

“He is being your father.”

“Oh God!”

“Don't panic. Jeans and a comfy t will do. Jamie wears the same.” That did help. I pull on a pair of jeans and my favorite pink t-shirt. My hair hangs free. I slip on socks and sneakers. I am ready and head down to rescue my date.

He sits on the couch, hands clasped in front of him, as white as a corpse. He is answering. Yes sir. No sir. I understand sir. It is enough. I enter.

“Enough dad. We are going.” I take Jamie's hand and lift him up. His hand shakes in mine.

“It was nice to meet ye Mr. O'Leary.” My dad shakes his hand. “Mrs. O’Leary.” He nods to my mum.

“Have fun you two.” She says.

“But not much.” My dad adds.

“Oh Christ.” I mumble. Jamie opens the car door and helps me in. He enters himself and sits for a minute.  
“How bad was it?”

“Weel, he made it clear that if I hurt ye, they wouldn’t find my body.”

“I am sorry.”

“I am not. I am verra glad yer da is sae protective. Ye deserve naught less and, since I intend nae harm to come to ye or allow any as long as ye are with me, I am nae concerned.”

We drive for awhile. We sing along to the songs on the radio. Jamie, tune death but enthusiastic. Finally, we pull over beside a beautiful field.

“I've a picnic in the boot. I wanted to take ye somewhere private sae we could spend time together and get to know each other more. Nae alcohol.”

“Perfect.” He escorts me out and opens the boot. He removes a tarden of beautiful red and green.

“My family colors.” He explains as he lays it out. It is followed by an actual picnic basket. “My mam's. I borrowed it for the day.

I sit across from him. He serves grapes, bread, cheese, and sausage. The food is delicious. The conversation even more so. He tells me about growing up on a working farm. I tell him of accompanying my mum to births from the age of ten or so.

“Sae, that is why ye are a doctor?”

“Yes, The ability to heal, to be there at the moment of birth, of death, it seemed and seems such a gift. You never thought about taken over the farm?”

“For only half a moment. Nae, I love to visit. But, I'm not a farmer. I love my wee shop. I love my customers. Love everything about it.”

“That it is yours.”

“Aye. That it is mine.”

“Jamie, would you dance with me?” He grins, stands up, and turns the car radio on. He takes me in his arms and spins me around . I laugh before he pulls me tight. The laughter dies as we sway, heartbeat to heartbeat, in the edge of the field.

His hands mold to my back, mine are buried in the soft hair that hits his neck. My head rests on his chest and I feel his heart speed up. My own echoes it. I crave breath stealing kisses, and more. But, it is far to soon and he doesn’t know. So, I settle for close dancing.

I can’t tell how long we danced, as one song faded into another. Time didn't matter. The feel of our bodies as close as they could be clothed, does. The way his curls curl around my fingers, the way his hands cover my back, the way I fit perfectly against his chest., these matters.

If the fickle Scottish weather hadn't decided to change, going from sunny to raining, in a heartbeat( or so it seemed), we may not have stopped until dark fell.

“Iffrin!” Jamie cursed as he hurries me to his car before gathering up the picnic supplies. He is fairly soaked when he joins me.

“Jamie, are you okay.

“Oih aye. Scots are used to being wet. Are ye?”

“I am barely touched thanks to your quick response.”

“Good. Weel, I was going to take ye out to dinner but, will take away in the car do?”

“Perfectly Jamie.”

We end up eating MacDonald’s as we watch the storm howl around us. Quite romantic.


	10. Catalina!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Cully meet Catalina. Claire tells Cully a secret.

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7a14d0fa49090597921599662243f518/tumblr_pvu65j0GJc1xtf88uo1_1280.png)

When I walk back into work the next morning, I have the biggest smile on my face. Cully sees and pulls me aside.

“Sae, where did he take ye?

“He didn’t tell you?” She shakes her head. “Loch Lamand for some peace and quiet.” Her eyes get wide. “What?”

“Did ye sleep with my brother?”

“What? Why would you ask that?” I can feel the blush covering my face.

“Come Claire. Ye have been on several dates and he took ye to a secluded spot. Ye did, didn't ye?” I feel myself getting worked up.

“No, no we did not. I am not an average woman.” I grab a chart and hurry towards my first patient. Am I a freak. In this time to be will Cully, will Jamie think me so. I try to focus fully on my patients and not think to much about that.

When Jamie comes in a bit after noon, I run into his arms. He catches me with a “Ummmff”. I hold him close and he hugs me back.

“Weel, hello to ye tae. What was that about?” he asks when I let him go.

“I just needed a hug. Is that okay?”

“Verra okay. I am always available for that.” I feel someone watching us and turn. There is a stranger watching from thee end of the desk.

“Who is that?” I ask Cully as she comes over to get her coffee.

“The new receptionist. She started today.” I shrug and wave to her. Right then my phone rings. I frown when I see it is Catalina. I think the worst and answer with trepidation. But she is joyful.

“When is your next full weekend off?”

“This weekend. Why?”

“Perfect. I am coming to visit. I will be coming in on the ferry at eight on Friday.”

“What a wonderful surprise! My dad will have to meet you as I will still be at work.”

“That is fine. I can’t wait to see you and meet your Scot”

“See you soon.” I hang up and Cully and Jamie look at me. “Catalina is coming for a visit. She can’t wait to meet you Jamie.”

He pales a bit. “How many people need to interview me?”

“She should be the last.”

“Buck up brother. It will be okay.” Cully laughs as she walks away.

“I have to get back to work.” I tell him.

“Me too.” He hugs me again and slips off and I head back to work.

The next few days pass so slow as I anticipate Catalina’s visit. Finally it is Friday and the clock slowly moves towards eight. I sigh with relief when it reaches eight knowing she is here. At half after, I am paged.  
“Dr. O’Leary to the front desk.” I grumble. I’veonly a half hour to go and hope this doesn’t delay my getting off. I walk out.

“Catalina!” I squeal when I see her. We are in wach other’s arms immedi2. We hug and squeal attracting the attention of my boss. Oops.

“Dr. O’Leary, this must be your mate, Catalina.”

“It is. I am sorry for..” He waves it off.

“Go on and head home. It is quiet here.” I thank him and rush to change.

The next morning, Catalina asks after Jamie.  
“Where is your Scot then. I wish to meet him.”

“And grill him?”

“Just a bit.” I shake my head. Poor Jamie.

“We will go to The Highland Coo. I need a good cup of coffee anyway.”

“Aye always.”

We walk in and Jamie greets us with a huge smile. “Claire and this must be Catalina.”

“Aye, Jamie. I have looked forward to meeting you “ He swallows hard.

“Coffee?”

“Yes. My usual and Catalina will have a latte.”

“Right away.” We take seats and he is soon bringing them out.

“Join us Jamie. I would lime to get to know the lad that Claire is always talking about.” He does looking to me. I shrug. My phone tings just then. It is Cully.

“I know ye are with Catalina. But, I have something I wish to discuss with ye I canna do at the hospital.”

I text back. “We are at the Col. Join us.”

“Cully is coming.” I inform them. Jamie mumbles something under his breath. I take his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “She has something to discuss with me.”

When she comes in, I introduce her to Catalina.  
“I won’t keep her long. I promise.” She leads me away and Jamie looks terrified. I give him a smile.

“Not long.” I repeat. Cully sits us down at a table on the other side of the shop.

“What is it Cully? Your brother is worried about being grilled by Catalina.”

“It will do him good. Are you a virgin?” I just nod. Before she can say anything else, I add,

“I believe in waiting until marriage. That is why I got so defensive earlier.”

“Does he know?”

“No. I am waiting to tell him until I know he is the one. You won't, will you?”

“Nae, it isn't mine to tell. But, ye should. He is the one. I can see it by the way ye blush whenever ye see him, by the way ye light up whenever he is around.”

“I will just..”

“in your timing. It is okay.”

“Claire.” Jamie calls from across the room. Cully and I both grin. We get up to join him and Catalina.

“”What are you doing to him?” I ask her.

“It isna the lass. I have something to tell ye. The new receptionist, she was flirting with me. I tried to tell her I have a girlfriend. Finally, I had to be rude and just walk away. I dinna wish ye to hear it from someone else.”

“Thank you Jamie.”

“Claire, are you ready to go? I wish to see more of Scotland.”

“Aye. I will see you later Jamie.”

“Aye Claire.” He kisses my hand and I walk out on shaky legs. Cully may be right. She joins us. We head towards a local pub for lunch.

“What did you say to him?” I ask Catalina.

“Just that if he heard you, I would kill him.”

“My dad told him the same.” I say with a laugh.

“Irish.” Cully is shaking her head as we enter. “I wouldn’t worry. My brother was speaking of the Irish doctor before Claire came. He is head over feet for ye and won't be hurting ye. Besides, I will get to him before either ye da or Catalina can, if he were sae draft.”

We sit and eat and Cully entertains us with stories of Jamie's wild childhood and youth. I must have looked concerned for she adds,” Dinna fash. He has grown up since then.”

Catalina then caught me up on what was happening with Finn. “He is right furious. But, hasn't approached anyone directly. One thing he has done well.” I look puzzled at her,” He has got you to your red haired Scot.”

I blushed and both ladies laughed. After lunch, Cully offers to take us to all the best places.


	11. Do Not Call My Daughter That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new receptionist causes trouble. Jamie invites Claire and her parents to meet his.

[ ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/callysymms#)

Ifelt better after telling Cully I was a virgin. Part of the weight of holding that secret was off my. I still need to tell Jamie. I am standing by the desk, when a cup of coffee is slipped in front of me. I look up expecting Jamie and see Cully.

“Where is Jamie?” She nods to our side and I look over to see him trapped by the flirting receptionist.” He dinna want them to get cold.” I nod, pick up the coffee, and walk over.

“Hi Jamie. Thanks for the coffee.”

“Tis nae bother.” I step closer and offer my hand to the flirt.

“Hello, I am Claire.” She takes it losely.

“Nicola.”

“Nice to meet you Nicola. I am taken my boyfriend back.” I slip my hand in his. He squeezes it before slipping his hand out of mine and wrapping his arm around me. He pulls me tight and we walk away.

“Thank ye.”

“No problem but, we will have problems with her.”

“Aye we will.” We walk over to Cully who is laughing.

“Sae, ye need yer girlfriend to rescue ye.” He glares at her before turning back to me.

“Claire, can I take ye out to dinner tonight?”

“Aye. I would like that.” He nods and kisses my forehead before walking off.

The rest of the day goes smooth until I am getting ready to leave. Nicola stops me right by the door.  
“He isn’t your boyfriend. He can’t be. He really wouldn’t go out with a..” I tense as I wait for her to say the word that will cause me to lay her out. It doesn’t come. My mum does. She is suddenly there and is between us.

“I suggest you do not call her what you are about to. She has her Irish father’s temper and he has told her to fight. She doesn’t bitch slap. She will lay you out on the floor. I would also suggest you stay away from her boyfriend. Us black women don't share our men. Mind me little girl. Be off before I step aside.” She talks softly but I can hear the rage in her voice. Nicola must have too. She turns, with a huff, and hurries off.

“Are you okay? Let's get you home.”

“I have a date with Jamie.”

“He can come to our house.” I nod and text him.

“Come to my house. Something happened at work.”

“I will meet ye there.”

I head straight up to my room to change. I hear the front door open, a few minutes of talking, and then his footsteps coming up the stairs. He knocks.

“Come in.” He does and joins me on the edge of the bed without a word. He wraps his arm around me and I rest on him.

“Yer mam told me.”

“I thought it would get better. But that I would get used to such.”

“Nae, ye should never have to get used to such ignorance. She is just a bitter, jealous lass. Dinna let what she says get to ye.”

I sigh and relax farther against him. I am so relaxed that I am almost asleep when my dad yells up,” Claire Jamie supper is ready.” I jump and Jamie steadies me.

“We best head down before they think we are up to something.” I say, once again thinking I need to tell him. We head down hand in hand. After supper, we offer to clean up.

“When is ye and yer mam's next Sunday off together?”  
“I don’t know.” I ask mum.

“Sunday next.” She replies.

“I wish to invite ye up for Sunday dinner. It is time ye meet my parents and they, ye.” I am nervous but he is right.

“I would love to. Let me ask my parents.”

“What a lovely idea. We would be honored.” Mum answers for them.

It is arranged. After cleaning up, we join my parents in front of the telly. The last thing I recall is falling asleep in Jamie's arms


	12. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The O'LEARY's meet the Anderson's and Claire tells Jamie her secret.

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ab2e938369b37a958acd7f23ac4f2fd7/tumblr_pvu65j0GJc1xtf88uo3_r1_1280.png)

Oh lord, am I nervous. I stand amidst my discarded clothes. I have no idea what to wear. Finally I give up and call for my mum. She walks in and sighs.

“Not again Lexy.” She searches though and hands me a pair of fancy jeans and a button down blouse. “They will love you.” She pulls my hair into a bun. There is a knock on the front door and I jump. “Claire Lexy O’Leary, they will love you because their son is crazy about you and you are a wonderful person.” I give her a weak smile and head downstairs.

Jamie waits. His eyes get large when they see me. “Claire, ye are a vision..” I blush and shake my head. “Ye are. Are ye ready?”

“As I will ever be.” He takes my hand and we walk out. My parents follow.

They sit in the back of Jamie's car. I sit beside him. We are quiet as we drive deeper into the Highlands. Every once in awhile, Jamie reaches out and stokes my hand. He sense he is nervous too. When we pull up in front of his house( mansion!), I lose my breath.

“Frecking hell Jamie! That isn’t a house! It is a bloody castle!”

“Claire language.” My mum says out of rote. My dad and her are both staring too.

“Nae, it is Mid-hope Hall. It's official name. It is a working farm. Truly. Just a big one.”

As if I wasn’t nervous enough. I take several deep breaths as he comes around to open my door. I take his hand and the front door opens. Cully comes running out and wraps her arms around me.

“Welcome to my home.” She hugs me tight .  
I laugh. “It isn't like you haven’t seen me just two days ago.”

“Son,” A different male Scottish voice says,” Nice to see yer face around here. It is been awhile.”

“Da, ye ken it takes a lot of time to run yer own business.”

“Aye.” Jamie steps aside and I lose my human shield. Jamie's da is huge. He has dark hair but his son and daughter’s blue eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Anderson.”

“Och lass. Call me Bruce. It is verra nice to meet ye.”

“Let me meet the lass how stole my son's heart.” Mrs. Anderson has the expected red hair. It is as curly as Jamie’s. I blush under her comment. I feel her hand lift up my chin.” No need for embarrassment dear. I ken by the way he speaks about ye on the phone.”

I find my voice. “Nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson.

“Call me Allina. Mrs. Anderson is far to formal.”  
“Meet my mum Mary and my dad Christopher.” Our parents greet each other.

“Time for a dram.” Bruce suggests. We all agree bar Jamie.

“I am driving and this one,” He points to me,” Can drink me under the table.”

“Truly!” Bruce says,” I have meet few that can outdrink my son.”

“Tis true da. Almost a whole bottle of Irish whisky and was able to work the next day.”

“Oh, she was hung over, make no mistake. Was just her Irish blood that allowed her to do so.” My dad adds.

“What do ye do then, Claire?” Allina asks.

“Jamie didn't tell you how we meet?” They both shake their heads as Cully heads off to check on supper.  
”Well, he came into the A&E..” I launch into the tale of his broken arm and all that happened. “He was surprised to see me in Glasgow. I was sure surprised to see him. Mum works as a midwife at the hospital and dad is a tailor.”

“A tailor?” Bruce asks.

“Aye. I had my own shop in Ireland.”

“Why did ye move?” We all exchange looks.

“It is a long story.” I say. Cully rescues us by announcement that supper is ready. Jamie, takes my hand and leads me to the table.

It is covered with platters of food. ”A typical Sunday meal?” my mum asks.

“Only when we have company.” Allina answers.

The food is passed around and the conversation flows smoothly. Jamie invites me for a walk around the estate after supper. I accept. “Just don't walk to fast as my legs aren’t as long as yours.”

“I wouldn’t mind carrying ye.” I blush and it grows deeper when Allina stage whispers to mum,” They suit each other.”

“They do.” She replies.

After dinner, I offer to help clean up. “Nae lass. Go take your walk with Jamie,” Allina says. I meet Cully’s eye and she nods. Jamie notices are exchange and frowns. We are keeping a secret. It is time to tell him.

He interlocks our fingers as we start to walk. We get a ways away from the house. “What does my sister know that I dinna?”

“She only knows because she guessed.” I start out saying. I take a deep breath and Jamie stops us. He takes my other hand, turning me around to face him. I lower my head and he doesn’t push for eye contact. This allows me to continue. “I never had a serious relationship. School was my priority. Then internship, now work. No one serious until now.” I look up, meet his eyes for a minute before dropping them. ”Well because of this and because of what I believe, I am a virgin. I intend to be so until I ma married. I know that is unheard of in this day and age but, that is how I want it. If you wish to..”

“Hush. Do you think it matters to me.? I will honor anything you decide about that. You have a right to control yer own sexuality.” I let a breath out and meet his eyes.

“Thank you. I ah- well there is a name I only let those close to me call me. You may if you want.” He arches his eyes,” It is Lexy.”

“Lexy?”

“My middle name. My mum calls me thus. I wouldn’t mind if you did also.”

“I would be honored too. Lecy. Mo guaol.”

“You know I know what that means, right?”

“Oh damn. I guess I canna swear in the Ghaildhig either?”

“You can. I will just know what you are saying.” He laughs and we start to head back. “It is a shame to have to leave. It is so peaceful here.”

“Aye. Cully and Fraser’s wedding will be at the kirk here.”

“That will be beautiful.”

“Aye.” But he isn’t cooking at his surroundings but at me. I rest my head on his shoulder as we head back. We find all our parents waiting outside.

“Ready to go then?” my dad asks. I look at the time. It is getting late. I hadn't realized.

“We best. Allina, Bruce, thank you for having us at your home.”

“Our pleasure, my dear. Make sure my son brings you back soon.” She hugs me and then him. She whispers' it is about time son' in Ghaildhig in his ear.

“Mam, Claire speaks Ghaildhig.” He says.

“Oh. Weel Claire, I am glad he has finally found ye.” I don’t know how to respond to that so I just hug her again and then Bruce. My parents also express their appreciation and say their goodbyes.

“Cully, do ye need a lift?” Jamie asks.

“Nae thanks. I don't work until Tues night sae I am staying.”

I hug her goodbye too. “Did ye tell him?” I nod.

“It went well.” And then louder,” I will see you Tuesday.”  
We head out then.


	13. A Slip-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone slips up in Ireland and Finn finds out where Claire lives.

A week after meeting Jamie's parents and I am still feeling relieved, not just by how well it had went but, by how well Jamie had taken my news. I wasn’t sure how he would react to the fact I am a virgin and plan on staying thus until we are married. His acceptance lifted a weight off of me.

I am leaning against the desk, waiting oon my next patient when my phone rings. The number is unknown and I answer it with a frown. It is a very stressed Catalina.

“When I can back to work after a night off, I was told Finn was looking for ye again. Someone slipped up. Told them where you are.”

“Oh Christ!” I whisper as my knees give out. I sink into a chair  
.  
“I am so sorry. I wasn't there.”

“Not your fault. You need to come here so we can protect you. I must go tell mum.”

“Okay. Please stay safe.”

I ring off and rush towards L&D. I run straight unto Cully.

“What?”

“Finn. He knows where we are. Someone slipped up in my own hospital.”

She crosses herself. “I will ring Jamie. Have him come and wait with ye.” I nod.

“I have to tell mum.” I hurry on. She is in a delivery so I leave a note on the desk.

I am shaking as I head back to A&E. I breath a bit easier when I see Jamie sitting by the desk. He stands when he sees me and just opens his arms. I hurry into his arms. He holds me close. He whispers words of protection over me in Ghaildhig. My mum rushes in.

“Lexy!”

“I am okay mum. But, he knows. He will be coming.”

“”I won't be leaving her.” Jamie assures her.

“Good. Thank you. Do you want to leave?” She asks me.

“No. I am not making me leave.”

“Good for you.”

I try not to jump at every sound, every page. Finally it came.

“Dr. O'Leary to the front desk.” Cully takes my hand. We walk towards the desk together. Finn has a full beard and looks a mess. Jamie meets my eye and I nod. He stands up behind me.

“Lexy!” he gasps.

“Don't call me that.” I hiss.

“Sorry. Please I need help.”

“Go away Finn. I am done helping.”

“I really need your help. Can't you tell?”

“I can tell. But I can't care anymore. Now go before my boyfriend removes you.”

He takes a step closer and Jamie moves. He is suddenly in front of me. “She asks you nicely. Now I am. Remove yerself back to Ireland and face what ye have done. Do not come back her. I will give ye a minute to get out and a week to clear up all and get yer arse back to Ireland or I will be escorting ye.”

“Who are you?”

“Claire’s boyfriend.” He stood taller and glared down at him. Finn looks to me and then hurries out.

“Ye wish to come to me parent’s house for the next few days?” he asks after he leaves.

“Thank you but I am done running.” He nods.

“I will be close.” He is as good as his word. He refuses to leave until my dad comes to pick us up. They both walk me and mum out to the car. I see my dad say something to him and they hug in the way of men. Jamie hugs me and I head home with my parents.

The night finds me sitting by the window, looking out into the blackness. My dad comes up.

“Claire, go on up to bed. It is okay.” I nod and head up. I look back to see my dad has taken my place. None of us sleep well that night.


	14. Cully's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cully and Fraser are married. Jamie and Claire grow closer.

I guess Finn listened to Jamie, as we don't see any more of him. As the days go on, I sleep better. Things start back to normal. I am standing in the hospital and Cully comes up.

“Would you like to be a bridesmaid at Fraser and I's wedding?” She asks.

“Aye but you barely know me. Won't your other mates wonder who I am?”

“Let them. Ye are my mate and Jamie's girlfriend.”  
“It is this weekend. How will I find something to wear?”

“I will sort it. What is your size?”

“Ten or twelve depending.”

“Okay. I will have it sorted. You just come to Mid-Hope after your shift on Friday and prepare to spend the weekend. Bring your parents.”

“I have shifts over the weekend.”

“You did. I fixed it. Oh, and you will be walking down the aisle with Jamie.” She winks at me and before walking away says,” Maybe next time it will be you.”

“No. I won't. Not anytime soon.” She chuckles.

Jamie comes up an hour later. He hands me a coffee. “Do you know I am to be a bridesmaid to Cully?”

“Aye. Walking down with me. I am looking forward to it.” I can’t help smiling.

“Me too. That part anyway.”

“It will be fine Lexy.” He side hugs me before slipping away.

Later, I see my mum and tell her about the wedding invite and that I am going to be in the wedding.

“What will I wear?” I have to laugh. She sounds so much like me.

“Maybe dad can help. He is a tailor after all.”

“Maybe. It will be okay.”

“Yes.” I am trying to convince both of us.

We are soon on the way to Mid-Hope. I am very nervous. There will be so many people there. I try to hold on to the fact I will be with Jamie but still. Bruce greets us as we step out. The grounds have been transformed. A large marque covered with twinkling lights covers one area of the yard.

He hugs me tight. “So nice to see you again.”

“You too.”

Cully and Allina comes up. I smile at them both.  
“Are you nervous Cully?”

“No. Truly I am full of peace.” I give her a tight hug. I then hug her mum. Jamie comes up.

“Let me take ye tae yer room.” He leads me upstairs.  
He lead me into one of the large guests rooms. I sink into the bed. He kneels beside me.

“Are ye alright?”

“No I—” I shake my head and wrap my arms around him, bearing my head into his chest. He doesn’t push just holds me tight.

“Claire come on. I will show ye what ye are wearing.”  
Cully's voice interrupts our solace. Jamie sighs and moves away from me. He gives his sister a dirty look as she stands in the doorway waiting for me.

She leads me to her room. Two deep purple dresses with flared bottoms lay on the bed. She hands me the size ten one first. I try it on but it doesn’t fit. The other does though it is tight on my waist and a bit low on my bosom.

“Ohhh, you are going to drive my brother crazy!”

“It isn't about me. It is your day.”

“Aye but you need to wind him up. Let the other lasses ken he is taken.” I soon find out what she means.

I am out walking the grounds. It is so peaceful until I hear a female voice raised to Cully.

“I was to walk with Jamie down the aisle.”

“Ye were but aren't now.”

“Who is this Claire anyway?”

“My mate and, more important, Jamie's girlfriend. Ye will do it my way or willna be in my wedding at al.” I hear a deep sigh and the sound of her walking away. A few minutes later, Jamie walks up and spins me around. I giggle as he lowers me back to my feet.

“Jamie, does everyone want you?” he furrows his brow at me. I explain what I had overheard.

“Ah. Finna fadh. Nothing nor no one will come between us.” He glazes at me intently and then down to my lips.  
I believe we would have had our first kiss had not his mum called us in for supper.

The next morning is Cully and Fraser's wedding day. I am woken up early and sleepily make my way  
downstairs. My mum laughs as she hands me a cup of coffee. She knows I am not a morning person. There is a lot to do before the ceremony and we are spirited away by Cully after breakfast. I haven’t seen Jamie and assume he is in another part of the estate with Fraser and the other groomsmen. The bridesmaids get ready first and I am shocked when I catch a glimpse of myself. The purple seems to make my skin glow and my hair hangs lose and free, the curls softened.  
Time seems to speed up as we help Cully into her dress. She is exactly what a bride should look like. Her eyes and face reflect a deep happiness as she stands in her flowing wedding gown.

“Fraser may faint.” I whisper to her as we prepare to line up and meet the groomsmen.

“Jamie may also.” She whispers back. I shake my head but then the men are there. Doesn’t Jamie look handsome in a tux.

“I thought you would wear a kilt.” He shook his head as he studies me.

“Not until my own wedding. Claire Lexy O’Leary ye are breathtaking.” I can see by the glow in his eyes that he means it. I smile and take his arm.

“You are very handsome yourself.” The music begins and we head down the aisle. We turn and watch Cully come down. I want to look to see Fraser's response but can’t take my eyes off Jamie. We sneak glances at each other as they say there vows. Later, I won’t be able to say if they were traditional or their own. My focus is on Jamie. We cheer as they kiss and then follow them down. I feel a sense of relief with his hand holding mine.

Jamie stands to give a toast. “Now nothing to embarrassing.” The groom asks.

“Nae promises.” He toasts his sister’s fine taste in choosing the one made for her. Fraser's for the same and makes a promise to,’ hunt ye down to the earth end if ye harm my sister.’

Fraser leads Cully to the dance floor and Jamie leads me. My mum, in a beautiful silver dress( my dad did well) is dancing with him. Jamie pulls me close. I rest my head on his chest. We fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. He strokes my hair and softly sings along with the love song playing.

Later, as I watch Cully dance with her dad and Fraser his mum, my own mum comes up. “Dad did great on your dress mum. Do you think he can make a wedding dress for me. There is one I saw in Ireland but, I don’t wish to return there.”

“We can ask. Is there something you need to tell your dad and I?”

“What?” I am startled away from watching Jamie as he takes a turn dancing with the bride. “no. Not yet. I was just—”

“Ah. You love him don't you?”

“I do. Quite a lot.”

“That is good. He feels the same. I have seen the way he looks at you. Let's go talk to your dad.”

“Dad, can you make me a wedding dress?” He looks at me with comically wide eyes. “No, no wedding now. I just saw how well you did mum's dress and can't really go back to Ireland to get the one I really want. But, I can draw it out for you.”

“Well, I will try Claire bear. A wedding dress is a bit more complex then a regular dress. But for you. Your young man needs to come to me.”

“Dad! We aren’t even close to that.” He just smiles. Jamie comes up and my parents walk away.

He wraps his arms around me. “Do ye ken how hard it was for me to concentrate with ye in that dress.” It is a fierce whisper in my ear and makes me feel things I have never felt before. I turn and lift up, determined to kiss him. We are inches away when a voice calls out( I realize later it is Allina's) that it is time to see the newlyweds off. Jamie curses softly before taking my hand. We cheer and throw birdseed at them as the run towards the waiting limo. After we join the families and raise a dram or two to them.


	15. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire. A pub, aa dance, more?

is strange not having Cully around. I hope they are having a good time on their honeymoon. I sit at the canteen, alone a few days after she left. A cup of coffee is dropped in front of me. I look up into Jamie's eyes. I smile up at him.

“Will you join me as your sister isn't here to wind you up?” He takes the seat across from mw. We talk of his family and mine and our jobs as I finish lunch.

“Will you come to the pub with me tonight?” he asks right before I am due back.

“Aye. I am off at seven. Do you want to meet me here or at home?”

“I will let you get home and sorted. Say eight?”

“Perfect.” He kisses the hand he holds and I head back to the A&E with a light step. I run into mum and tell her I am going out with Jamie tonight.

“Have fun dear.” Time seems to slow the rest of that day. I find myself looking at the clock more and more. Finally it is seven and I hand my last discharge note to the nurse and head to grab my stuff from the changing room. That is when I see Jamie.

“I thought you were meeting me at home?” I am quite happy to see him.

“I thought to surprise you.”

“Wait right there. I will be right back.” I hurry and am soon back by his side. take his hand and we head out towards the exit. I know Nicola is working tonight and I make it a point to walk by her, with my head resting on his shoulder. She glares at us as we go by.

“You little minx.” He laughs against my head.

“She needs to know you are taken and I am not taken her shite.” We walk up to my mum. She is frowning. “Sorry mum.,

“Nicola?”

“Aye.”

“Jamie, I thought you were meeting Claire at home.”

“A surprise.”

“Give me a minute to shower.” I hurry through the shower, slip on jeans and a nice top, pull my hair down, and rush back downstairs. “See you in a bit, mum and dad.”

“Where are we going? I ask him as we pull away.

“The Thistle.” He parks and takes my hand. The pub is a block or so down. It is nice to walk hand in hand with him.

The Thistle has a soft romantic atmosphere. He leads us to a table in the back. He sees me seated. “I'll be right back.” He returns with two glasses of whiskey. We click them together an take a sip. He takes my hand and draws hearts on the back as we drink in comfortable silence.

“Another then?” I hadn't even realized I had finished it.  
“No, I wish to be sober this time.”

“Aye. Me too.” He finishes his with another swallow. “would you walk to the park with me?”

“I would love too.” The park is just a few blocks away. The weather is cool but not cold. Perfect for a moon lit stroll. We enter the park and Jamie stops us.

“Dance with me?”

“There is no music.” He grins, takes out his phone and hits his playlist. A soft ballet feels the air.

“Music.” Ii step into his arms and time stops. The world fades away to just him and I, the moonlight, and the music. We sway for a while then I look up and meet his eyes. Now! There can be no better time. I lift up. He lowers himself. We are both thinking the same.

Our lips meet. He whimpers, or is that me, both, at the first touch. I lift into it more, his tongue comes out and I open for him. The combined taste of whiskey on our tongues, as well as the erotic dance our tongues are doing, has me dizzy. I cling to him, until we are both breathless. We pull apart with a ‘plop' and stare at one another.

“Christ,” he says, his voice shaky. “I have wanted to do that for awhile.’

“Me too.”

“I best get ye home. It is turning cold.” I hadn't noticed until he said something. I shiver and he places his arm tighter around me. We hurry to his car.

“Thank you for a wonderful night out.”

“Thank ye for the dance.” He takes my hand and leads me to the front door. He kisses me goodbye and, once again, I am breathless. “See ye soon.” I nod and stumble in the door. My mum smiles at me.

“About time Lexy.” I just smile at her before heading upstairs. I lay awake for awhile, thinking of the feel of his lips on mine


	16. Professional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cully returns, Claire and Jamie have another date, and Nicola causes more trouble.

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9f3bac16411b8bf065ab2296134af347/tumblr_pw8qolXw9h1xtf88uo1_1280.png)

I wake the next morning with a smile. I can still feel Jamie’s kiss on my lips and smile bigger. I jump out of bed, eager to begin the day because I know that I will see him. My mum motives my change of attitude( I am normally no morning person) and grins.

“Sleep well?”

“Very.” I pick up to pieces of toast. “We stopping at the Coo this morning?”

“Yes.” I grin bigger at her. We head out.

“I will not kiss him at work. Will be professional.” I mumble as we approach. Mum side eyes me..

Jamie is alone. He blushes when he sees us. My mum smirks. I ignore her and hurry over to him.

“Good morning Claire.” He places two coffees in front of me.

“Good morning. I didn’t tell you our our order.”

“I ken yer order.”

“Do you know all of your customers orders?”

“Nae. Just my girlfriend's, her mam, and my sister’s. It is on the house.” I had reached out to pay.

“Thanks.” I am attacked to his lips as he runs the tip of his tongue over them. I see him swallow and we both drift towards each other. My mum clears her throat. It breaks the spell.

“Thank you Jamie. We must be off. Don't wish to be late.”

“Right. I will see ye later Claire.”

“Later right.”

“I didn't kiss him.”

“You would have.” I shrug, conceding the point.

Cully is returning today. I am excited to see her. She is very tan and very relaxed. I hug her close as soon as I see her.

“Good honeymoon then?”

,”Verra.” Her smile is soft. “Verra. Did ye have a good time with Jamie while I was gone?” I must be blushing because she adds,” Oh, ye did it!”

“Just kissed but it was good.”

“About time.” I grin at her and pick up a chart. I am shocked at the name. ‘Allina Anderson.

“What is wrong?” I ask after getting her in the back.

“Dinna Fash dear. Tis not but the symptoms of a water infection. My own doctor is unavailable.”

“Let’s see.” I collect and dip her urine. She is right.  
“Okay. You are right. Antibiotics, lots of water, and avoid the sun.”

“The sun?”

“The antibiotics will make you sensitive.”

“Oh. Okay. Claire the next time ye have a few days off, Bruce and I would love to have ye back at Mid-Hope.”

“I would love to come. Thank you.” I send her off.

At lunch, Jamie drops by. He sits beside me and Cully immediately starts teasing him.

“About time brother. Took ye long enough to kiss her.”

“Aye. But we both enjoyed it and I look forward to doing it again.” I blush and lean against him.

“Jamie, your mum invited me to Mid-Hope the next time I've a few days off.”

“Did she? When?”

“Today. She came in..” He looks at me with eyes full of fear. “with a simple infection. Easily cleared up. No worries.”

“Oh. Sorry. I am just. “

“A good son.’” He smiles and kisses my forehead.

“You will come out with me tonight?”

“I will. Meet you after shift?”

“Aye.”

Knowing I've a date with Jamie makes the day long. I find myself watching the clock.

“It willna make the time go faster.” Cully says when she catches me. “The shift will be over, soon enough.”

“Don't you miss Fraser?”

“Aye. I do.” She looks closely at me. “ Oh. Tis like that then?”

“It is.”

“Good.”

I rush into the Highland Coo as soon as I can. Jamie is locking up. As soon as the door is closed and locked, he has me pressed against him. It is more intense then the first time. He bites at my lower lip as my tongue travels across his top one. We are soon fully exploring each other's mouths. He taste of coffee and beef, I discover as our tongues duel. Our groans and sighs blend into each other. We are both breathing hard when we come up for air. I rest my head on his chest as he strokes my back.

“I want you. God I want you. But, I will wait on your timing.” He isn’t lying. I can feel his want. Guys can’t hide it. I want him just as much.

“I love you. Jamie, I love you. I want you too. My dad said you must come to him before we get engaged.”

He chuckles. “I love you too. Desperately. I want you in my life for the rest of my life. I will ask yer dad. I am a gentleman that was raised right. But that will be a while. I dinna mean to rush this.” He lifts my face up and retakes my lips.

We put all we feel into that kiss. I bury my fingers into his hair. His bands pull against my lower back pressing me closer. We are both lost until we feel someone watching us. We break apart and look towards the door. Nicola stands there, glaring at us.

Jamie sighs, walks over and opens the door, just far enough to talk with her.

“What do ye want?”

“Coffee."

“I am closed. Ye canna tell.”

“Well, she is in there?”

“Aye, my girlfriend is.” He shuts the door on her stunned face and relocks it, pulling down the shade.

“I am so tired of her!”

“Aye. I will walk ye home or to a pub?”

“Home. I am sorry. I just.”

“Dinna fash. Home it is.”

My parents are surprised to see us when we walk in.  
“Nicola.” I explain. “She was spying on us.” They exchange a look.

Yes.” Her and dad exchange a look. We join them at the table.

“Hello Jamie.” My dad greets him.

“Hello Mr o'Leary.” They also exchange a look.

“Claire dinna ye say my mam offered tae let ye go to Mid-Hope Hall the next time ye have a few days off?” Jamie asks as we pass the lamb stew around.

“Yes.”

“I think you should take her up on it.”

“To get away from Nicola?”

“Aye.”

“We agree Claire Bear. Get some distance. Time away.”

“I will. It is a good idea. I find peace there.”

“Aye. Tis a peaceful place.”

We finish supper and talk for awhile. I then walk Jamie to the door.

“I will see ye tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” We both sigh and I walk with him outside so I can kiss him good night. I do. He sighs into me mouth and pulls me close for a moment. We hear a deeper sigh. My dad stands at the window and has seen us. Jamie turns red. I ignore my dad, give him another quick kiss, and he is off.


	17. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire heads to Mid-Hope. She is soon joined by someone else seeking protection.

I am nervous about heading to Mid-Hope alone. I pack my small bag and wait for Allina. I am happy to get a break from Nicola. It is frustrating. I get away from Finn and that whole crazy situation and now have another stalker. That reminds me.

“Mum and dad, I would like to tell Bruce and Allina about the reason we left Ireland.” They exchange a look. Then my dad nods.

“You need to for their own safety. Just make sure they keep it to themselves.”

“Thanks dad. I will. I am sure they will.”

Allina knocks on the door. My dad let's her in and she sweeps me into her arms. “Ready for some peace and quiet?”

“Very.”

We drive with the radio on. I don't realize I am humming along until Allina laughs. I look to her with raised brows.

“It is just that Jamie does the same. You two are sae alike.” I blush a bit though I smile at her.

We pull up and Bruce walks up to meet us. “Sorry, I've been with the horses and do not smell sae good.” He explains why he doesn’t greet me with a Anderson hug.

“Off to the shower with ye while I make us lunch.” His wife responds.

She leads me into the house and we drop my bag off and head to the kitchen.

“What did ye make?” Bruce returns from the shower and hugs me and kisses his wife.

“Ham and cheese sandwiches.” We take them into the living room. It is time to tell them.

“Guys, I need to tell you why we left Ireland. I need you to keep it to yourself. Cully and Jamie know.” They both nod, giving me their full attention.

“I've a cousin named Finn. He got involved with a very bad crowd.” I tell them all, the late night visits, Finn bringing the boss to my flat, fleeing, him showing up. “Jamie made it clear he was to return to Ireland and not return. I guess he did. Haven't seen him since.”

“Good.” Bruce is the first to speak. “Ye needed fear him or his associates not while here and under the protection of the Anderson's.”

“Thank you.” He squeezes my hand and my phone rings.

“Hello.”

“Claire, I am heading your way. I must leave. Finn and his buddies, won't stop harassing me. I tried to ignore it but it has got worse.” All said in a rush.

“Deep breath Catalina. Where are you?”

“Heading to the ferry now. Will be in at seven. Can you come get me?”

“I will send my dad. I am not home. I am spending a few days with Jamie’s parents.” Bruce signals to me. “Hold on one second.”

“What is wrong lass?” I tell them. “Have yer dad bring her here. You need yer mate and she needs ye.”

“Thank you!” I return to Catalina. “I am going to have dad bring you here. The wonderful Anderson's offered.”

“Thank you and thank them. I am just freaked.”

“You will be safe here. We will get you a job at the hospital.”

I ring my dad and explain the situation. He agrees to get her and bring her here. I then text Jamie.

“Catalina is coming.”

“Y?”

“Think?”

“Oh? Is she alright?”

“Aye. She is coming here. Can you talk to Cully and get her started on finding her a job at the hospital?”

“Aye. ILU.”

“ILU.”

“Come Claire. Let's have a bit of a walk around. You need the fresh air.” Allina gets me up and out the door. We walk around the massive property and she tells me stories about Jamie and Cully's childhood. It is just what I need to get my mind off both stalkers. We may our way back to cook supper.

“We need to fed Bruce and yer mate.” We get it going just in time. Dad arrives with Catalina.

She falls into my arms as Bruce and Allina greet dad.

“Christopher, thank ye for seeing the lass safe.” From Bruce.

“Won't ye stay for supper? We’ve more then enough.”

“Thank you Allina but I must be back. Mary is alone.”

“We will keep them both safe.” Bruce tells him.

“I know you will.” I hug him adding my own thanks and he is off.

“Tell us what happened. They know all.” We sit in the living room after supper.

“When he came back, he was desperate. He knew he had to find someone to provide the services you used to. I was his logical choice. He had been after me to since you left but—he was really frantic on his return. He came by the hospital every day. Then he found out where I live. Showed up at my house. I knew then I had to get out.”

“I am so sorry. I am glad you are here now.”

“Ye did the right thing lass. Ye will have the protection of both mine and Claire’s family.” Bruce says.

“Thank ye sir. For that and your hospitality.”

“Ye are a mate of Jamie's love. Ye are family. We will let ye lasses talk. Claire, she has the room beside yer's.” Allina says.

“They are wonderful. Jamie's love, eh?”

“Yes they are and yes. We have kissed.”

“Was it wonderful?”

“It was. I've never felt anything like it. Everyone is happy bar the new receptionist at the hospital.” I tell her all about Nicola and why I am here.

“That racist, jealous bitch. Well, she best watch out not to talk about you that way in front of me!”

“I love you too Catalina. Let's get you off to bed. It has been a long day.”


	18. Peace and Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Catalina find some much needed peace. Claire and Jamie find a bit of relief from the building heat.

I wake the next morning to the peace and quiet of life deep in the Highlands. I hear chatter under me and head to the kitchen. Catalina and Allina chatting over breakfast.

“Did ye sleep well?” Allina asks.

“I did. Thanks. The best sleep I had in awhile.”

“Verra good.”

“Did you?” I ask Catalina.

“I sure did.” I go to ask her how bad it had got when the front door opens. Jamie breezes in and takes me in his arms without a word. He soundly kisses me.

“People present.” I scold even though I must admit I really love how he is unafraid of kissing me in front of his mam. Catalina and Allina are both giggling like school girls. I direct Jamie to sit beside me.

“Good morning son. Would ye care for some breakfast?”

“Good morning mam, Catalina. Sorry.” He doesn’t look sorry only a tad smug. “I wouldn’t say nae to some fresh eggs.”

“Eggs and soldiers do ye?” He nods and she serves us both.

“Catalina, how bad did it get?” She knows exactly what I am talking about. She sighs.

“I couldn’t sleep for the last month or so. I feared every noise at home. Feared he had found where I lived. When he finally did, well, I, just did exactly what you did, got out. Didn’t look back.”

“I am so sorry.” I feel a deep guilt. I escaped and left my best mate to face what I left.

“None of that. You can’t control your relatives.”

“She is right Claire.” Allina says as she joins at the table. “ I am just glad ye are out lass.”

“Me tae. Ye are safe here. Oh, I talked with Cully. There is an opening for a nurse in A&E.”

“Do you have your cv and medical license?” I ask.

“I do but no reference.”

“Aye, you do. Me. Don't worry.”

“Claire and Catalina, Jamie will be helping his dad with the fencing since he is here.” Jamie scowls but nods. He may not like it but is a good son. “Sae, how would ye like to go riding?”

“It has been forever but, I am up for it.”

“Me too. Thanks Mrs. Anderson.”

“Och child. Please call me Allina.”

She assigns us to two of the gentless horses they have. We get mounted and are off. We ride by Bruce and Jamie who are repairing a fence. Jamie is shirtless and the sight almost dismounts me. I hold tighter to the reigns and tighten my legs on Ginger, the red haired roan. Catalina sees and giggles. Bruce calls out,  
“Where are ye off to lasses?”

“Just around the property. The best way to show the lasses.”

“Aye. Stay safe.” She nods. I wave to him and his son. Jamie blows me a kiss while Bruce waves back.  
We ride past old stone fences, deep green glens, fields growing tall with their crops, and a small leoch. It is so wonderfully peaceful. It is like time stopped out here.

“We need to get inside. Rain it is coming.” Allina says after a few hours. I look up into the sky as blue as her son's eyes. She sees me and smiles, “ Trust me. Rain is coming. There is certain things you learn growing up here.” We turn and hurry back. We just make it.

We enter the barn as the rain begins. No light mist. It is a downpour. We see the horses settled and run into the house. We are soaked by the time we make it. Jamie and Bruce have already got a fire started.

“How did you know?” I ask Jamie through my chattering teeth. He laughs.

“I ken the weather here and my da even more. Come Lexy, lets get ye upstairs and into dry clothes.” As soon as we are upstairs and out of sight, he pulls me into his arms. He is frantic and so am I. I forget I am cold as his lips and body warm me. He pulls away with a groan.

“Christ,” his voice is shaky and deepened by his desire.

“Later.” He nods and I hurry to my room to change. I don’t intend to lay with him( as much as I want to) but something must be done before we both go up in spontaneous combust.

I rejoin the others around the wonderful fire. We have a dram of whisky and sandwiches. Allina and Bruce share stories of their children and the history of Mid-Hope. It is a wonderful sweet time.

“Cully and Fraser are coming for supper.” Allina says at one point. “Sae, ye young ones can do whatever ye want, weel almost whatever.” She sees Jamie and I exchange a look,” Until then.”

We end up staying around the fire. Jamie and Catalina get to know each other. I am content to lay against Jamie and listen to their stories as we all sipped the Anderson’s fine whiskey.

Cully and Fraser arrive and join us. Us, young ones, laugh and talk until Allina calls us into supper. We eat, talk more, and have a fine time. This place and people feel so comfortable, like family. As Catalina and I do the dishes after, she tells me she feels the same.

“Go up to bed. Ye are dragging.” I lean against Jamie. We had joined his family and Catalina watching the telly after supper. We are the only two still up.

“Aye. Will you join me later?”

“Oh aye.” The fire that burned in our eyes is higher then the one in the fireplace behind us.

I change into my favorite pajama pants and an oversized shirt. I sort my hair out and brush my teeth. I then climb into bed and await Jamie.

He cracks the door an hour or so later. I see him through the glow of the night light in the hall. I sit up and crook my finger at him. I see him swallow hard before entering. He softly closes the door and locks it. My heart is hammering so hard I wonder if he can hear it. He walks over to the edge of the bed.

“Come here Jamie.” It is all the invitation he needs. He is on the bed and, once again, we are glued together. Lips to lips and body to body. Lips are bit. Tongues tangle. Hands struggle to stay good, to stay in hair and on backs.

“Please!” Is that me sounding so needy? Me pressing my pelvis to his, feeling just how turned on he is?"

“Ye dinna wish tae?” He looks at me with his blue eyes indigo with lust.

“No but can we help each other?”

“Aye.” His hand leaves my back and strokes my neck before working down. I moan when he finds my nipples erect against the cotton of my shirt. “I want tae see ye but canna. Not and keep my self control. But,” He lets his mouth follow his hand. I wait in breathless anticipation as he kisses my neck and down.

“This okay?” he asks.

“Oh yes. Please.” My hands are fisted at my side. I don't want to force him where I so desperately want him. He continues down.

Oh man! Nothing I have read or heard prepares me for how it feels when he starts suckling me over the cotton. Shocks of pleasure shot straight down into the part of me that burns for me. I am vaguely aware of the sounds I am making. My hands move. One to tangle in his hair, holding him in place. The other moves down his back to the firmness of his bum. He moves from one to the other, making me insane as I kneed his bum.

“Claire, I dinna wish to leave ye burning. May I?”

“Please. I don't want you burning either.”

“Ye would?”

“Aye. Will you let me?”

“Oh aye.” I know thee basics, being a doctor. I know what causes an erection and how to relief it. I have just never done it. So, my hand shakes a bit as I approach his waistband.

“Wait.” He jumps up and I fear he has heard something. But he heads to the bathroom. He returns with a hand towel. “Sae there isna..” I nod. Right. He sees I am nervous so, he lays on his side and softly takes my lips. He kisses me breathless again as he strokes my back. When I start to melt against him, he moves back to my front. He runs his hand over my breast and I start to pant again. He doesn’t stop there. He lets his hand travel between my legs. He swallows my first gasp in his mouth but we both need to breath. He pulls away allowing me to reach him.

He is so hard and soft. So long and thick. I shudder at the though of him inside me. But right now, his hand is enough. He has worked his way under my pants and knickers.

“Claire ye are sae soft and wet. Sae hot!” he groans as he starts to stroke. I am way to turned on to answer and just arch against his hand. Mine starts to move against his length. “Ahhhh, dinna stop!”

“You either. Ohhh Jamie!” We are both close. The embers at full flame. I stroke to the rhythm he is setting. He gets slicker as his pre-cum eases my way.

“Ohhh Jamie. I am..” I have had orgasms from touching myself but nothing like this. Pleasure explodes everywhere. I am gasping and shaking. My body curls up, instinctively holding on to the waves of pleasure as long as it can. My hand tightens around him and he grunts out my name as he explodes himself.

He grabs the towel and catches his discharge before it leaves my hand and himself. We lay breathless as he cleans my hand and himself.

“I love you.” I say. “Oh Jamie I love you so much.”

“I love ye Claire. More then words can say. There will never be anyone else. When the time is right, I will make you my wife and show you just how much.” We kiss and cuddle some before he must leave. He takes the hand towel with him. I sleep like I am dead.


	19. An Unsual Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire has a very unusual patient. She and Jamie are having trouble fighting their attraction.

The time at Mid Hope was both refreshing and frustrating. I so want more with Jamie but, I am also determined to stick to my values while not rushing. Altogether frustrating. I am glad for the time at Jamie’s ancestral home though. It is just what I needed to find the peace my mind and body was craving. Now, I am just crazing him.

But, Catalina is here! Having my best mate back is wonderful. I go straight into HR and give them a glowing reference for her. They already have her cv and medical certificate that she had sent over. They promise her an interview soon and I leave satisfied.  
I enter A&E, hugs Cully, and grab my first chart. My first patient is a doozy. I had to hide my laughter as I walk out of the room. I make it a point to tell Cully, Catalina, and Jamie about her. I meet Cully and ask her to meet me at the Coo after work.

“I know you are anxious to get home to Fraser. Just have a story to tell you guys.”

Jamie shows up a bit later. He hands me and Cully coffee and gently kisses me.

“I've a story for you. I will meet you at the Coo after work.”

“A story!” his eyes get big ’”Oh aye Lexy. I've coffee for yer mam. Should I leave it with ye?”

“”Nah. Come. Let's take it to her.” I take his hand and march past a very angry Nicola. She starts to say something but Cully gives her an evil look and she closes her mouth.

I lead Jamie into L&D. He stands close to my side amidst the sounds of laboring woman and newborns.  
“Mum.” I call out. She looks up with a smile that turns to concern when she sees Jamie. “No worries. He brought you coffee."

She walks up and he hands it to her. “Are you trying to butter me up lad?” She teases. I have never seen Jamie turn so red.i

“Nae, I---well I bting it tae Claire and Cully. Tis nae trouble tae bring it tae ye also.” Her smile gets bigger.  
“Just joking Jamie. It is well appreciated.” The pager clipped to her scrubs goes off.” Gotta run. Thanks.” She lifts the coffee in a kind of salute and hurries off. We head back to the A&E.  
.  
I need to return to work. Jamie gently kisses me goodbye. I pull him in for another. It is a bit deeper and is right at the line for what is proper at work.

“Was that for her?” he inclines his head to a scowling Nicola.

“No. I forgot she was there “ said loud enough for her to hear. Then I pull him closer. “That was because I craze you more then the coffee.”

“I feel the same.” And a bit louder,” I love ye Claire. Will see ye after shift.”

“I love you. Aye you will.”

“Well that should make it clear.” Cully slides up to say after he walks away.

“Yep. Oh, my mam thought he was trying to butter her up by bringing coffee.”

“Just maybe. He loves you quite a lot.”

“And I him.”

“Dr. O’Leary. You have a patient.” Another nurse says. I take the chart.

The day goes on. I find time to message Catalina to meet us at the Coo. Finally, it is time too leave. I change and Cully and I walk out together. We enter the Coo and Jamie pulls me in for a kiss.

“Missed ye.” Is whispered against my lips, sending shivers everywhere.

“Missed you.” Catalina enters just then and Jamie officially closes.

“Spill girl. I must get home to my husband. You can snog my brother anytime.”

Right. The very unusual patient. I settle into one of the seats, Jamie beside me with the girls across from us.  
“Well, she was my first patient. All dressed up. In an actual ball gown. Chief complaint, a strange burn on her ear. It was like none I had ever seen before. Deep and light. I asked her how it happened.” I have to hold in my giggles as I get to the climax of the tale.. “It seems she was in a beauty pageant. She wanted straight hair. The hot hair straightener was misapplied.”

“”Wait, she tried to straighten her own ear?” Catalina says through her own laughter.

“Seems so. I just—” my own giggles erupt and I can’t go own. Jamie holds me as he laughs himself. Cully pounds on the table as her laughter joins ours.

“We----shouldn’t. I ken it was—painful.” Jamie gets out.

“Aye---I treated it and bandaged it. I---ph lord---I strongly suggested that---she stay natural.”

“Who did she respond.” Catalina asks.

“She---oh heaven help----she said she would as it would hide the---bandage better. She then sashayed out, like she was---on a---runway. I—wished her luck. “ We are all hopelessly giggling again.

“Oh man. I needed that. I must be off. Fraser awaits.” She hugs us all and leaves.

“Jamie, want to join Catalina and I? She is staying with us.”

“I would love to but, I have a ton of paperwork to catch up on.”

“Okay.” I must have sounded disappointed for he pulls me close.

“Raincheck love?” I nod against his chest. He lifts my head and deeply kisses me.

“You know, he may propose soon?” Catalina says as we walk towards my car.

“Not to soon. He knows I want to take it slow.”


	20. Harris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catalina meets a guy, a mate of Jamie's.

Catalina gets the job and Jamie starts bringing four coffee's a day to hospital. I laugh the first time I see him walk in with a full drink carrier.

“Did you bring one for mum?” I ask. He hands out the others and then says,

“Aye of course. Do you have time to go up with me and deliver it?”

“I do.” I take my coffee and his hand. We enter L&D and one of rhe nurses sees us.

“Mary, your coffee delivery is here.” She hurries over and takes it.

“Thank you Jamie.”

“ Now who do we get coffee delivered?” A nurse asks.  
“Well, it helps if your daughter is dating the owner of the Highland Coo.” She lifts up her coffee in salute to us. I return it and we head back downstairs. I am giggling at the idea of her co-workers being jealous of mum's coffee delivery.

We are off the next day and Catalina needs to go shopping. She hasn’t brought a lot of clothes with her and was tiring of wearing the same. We head to some of the shops I know and she is able to find things to expand her wardrobe. It is close to lunchtime and I need my coffee and Jamie fix. I suggest we head to the Coo.

“Of course Claire.” She grins and arches her eyes at me. I just shake my head.

It is busy and we take a seat in the corner. I watch Jamie and Catalina watches the people as they come in and out. We talk about how nice it is to have time to do this. Suddenly Catalina’s voice fades off. I follow her stare. He is blond, with hair that hits his shoulders. Nicely built too.

“Harris! What are ye doing here man!”

“I got homesick. Missed the Scottish air and my mates.”

I get up then and Catalina follows me in a daze.  
“Jamie.”

“Ah Lexy. What are you doing here?”

“Day off.”

Harris' eyes move back and forth.

“Sorry. Harris meet Claire Lexy O'Leary, my girlfriend and her mate Catalina. Lasses Harris, an auld mate of mine.”

“Nae sae auld. Nice to meet ye.”

“Sae, I assume ye want coffees?”

“For now.” I answer. Jamie blushes and Harris laughs.

“Ye tae Harris. I assume ye take the same?”

“Aye and maybe we can join the ladies?”

“Aye.” He turns towards the back. “Jordan. Come run front.”

We are soon all four sitting together. “What do ye lasses do?” Harris asks.

“I am a doctor in the A&E and Catalina a nurse.”

“Impressive. Is that how you meet Jamie here?”

“It is.” I tell him the story.

“I was shocked in a verra pleased way, tae see her again.” Jamie adds at the end.

“And what do you do Harris?” Catalina plays with her hair and lowers her latches as she asks him.

“I am in security. I work as a security guard.” He leans across the table to tell her. Oh, they are shamelessly flirting.

“Jamie, can I speak with you a moment?” We excuse ourselves and I ask him. “Is Harris a good guy?”

“Aye. I have ken'd him since I was a wee bairn. Ye worry about yer mate?”

“I do.”

“Dinna flash Lexy. She is in safe hands. None safer.” I feel better and we make plans to go to lunch. He charges Jordan with the store.

We talk more over lunch. Jordan entertains the table with stories about some of his more interesting clients. We tell him and Jamie about some unseal patients. We all have a grand time.

“I must return to work Claire. Can only leave Jordan in charge sae long. Dinner on Friday?”

“Yes, that will be lovely.” He gently kisses me and we head our separate ways.


	21. Dinner and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie invites Claire to dinner at his house.

Friday finds me heading upstairs a bundle of nerves. I worry about this date. Every date with Jamie is nerve-wracking. I enter my room to head into the shower. I find my mum and Catalina. I arch my eyes at them.

“Well Lexy, every date you have had with Jamie, you needed help with your clothes. So..”

“We thought we would help.” Catalina adds.

“Thanks.”

“Go shower.” My mum instructs. I do. I spend time deep conditioning my curls. I step out, dry, and throw my robe on. I rejoin them and find three outfits on the bed. One is a straight black skirt and a white blouse. Another, a silky deeply cut dress. The last a pink skirt and another white blouse.

“Pick.” Catalina says. I look them over carefully and pick the last. I gather underwear and head off to change.

“What do you think?”

“Oh Lexy, the pink is gorgeous with your skin.”

“Jamie will go nuts. He will go nuts for your hips.” I almost turn to change but Catalina stops me. She picks out my curls, bringing them to life. I pick out shoes and we all head down.

Jamie is already here and is talking with my dad. They turn at our approach. My dad lets out a breath. Jamie just stares for a moment before stepping forward.

“Ye are sae beautiful Claire.” He takes my hand, bringing it to his lips. I here my mum sigh. “Do ye mind if we go tae my house instead off out.” He turns to my dad, “I have made dinner.”

“That sounds lovely Jamie.”

“Have fun.” Catalina says in a sing-song voice. My mum shakes her head at her. My dad just glares. We slip out to his car.

He leads me into his house by my hand. We enter his living room. I look around while he heads into his kitchen. After a moment I follow him.

“What are we having?” I ask, wrapping his arms around him. He jumps before pacing one hand over mine.

“Lasagna.”

“Sounds good.” He places it in the oven and turns around and kisses me. I sigh, relaxing into him. He pulls up with a deep sigh. I look around as he pulls something out of the refrigerator. He has his tiny tables set with candles in the middle. I smile.

“Wine.” He offers.

“I wouldn’t think you would be a wine person?”

“Occasionally.” He click the glasses together and sip. “Come.” He takes my hand and leads me back into his living room. We sit, drink wine, and talk. We discuss our days. I tell him about some of my more interesting patients. He tells me about some funny customers and there strange orders. We are laughing when the oven timer goes off.

He sets two plates of lasagna on the table and two side salads. He holds the chair out for me. I sit with a smile.

“Jamie, can I say grace?”

“Of course.” I take his hand and say a quick prayer. I then take the first bite. I can’t help the moan that comes out.

“Like it?” I nod vigorously. We eat and talk some more. Good food, company, and conversation, aided by the wine. I am feeling very relaxed when Jamie brings out dessert.

“It is my mam's recipe.” He explains as he lays the trifle before me.

“I am sure it is very good then.” It was. “I will wash up.” I offer.

“Nae Lexy. Go put yer feet up. I've a dishwasher. I will bring ye out a whisky.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” He looks startled for a moment and then laughs. .

“Nae, ye are Irish. I ken it would take much more then that to get ye drunk. Go put yer feet up.”

I do and he brings out whisky for us both. We sip and watch a bit of the telly. I curl against him. He places his arm around me and gently rubs my shoulder.

The next thing I am aware of is waking up in the dark. I take a moment to figure out where I am. Ah Jamie's. I carefully walk around the room and look for him. I find him asleep on the couch. I cover him and go to find my phone. I text Catalina to explain the situation. She replies that they know. Jamie had called them.

I stand there a moment before I slip my skirt off and slip in beside Jamie. Dangerous, I know. But, Ii want to know what it is like to sleep, just sleep next to him. He mumbles something and pulls me close. I quickly fall back to sleep.


	22. A Freak?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of making out in the morning. Catalina finds out Claire's secret and she feels a bit like a freak. Jamie reasures her.

[ ](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard#)

She wakes to the feel of Jamie's hard body against her. He holds her tight, body tight against body. She breathes against his chest, running her hands up and down his back. She had slept so good, even in the small confines of the couch and she knows it is Jamie’s presence.

He sighs under her hands and moves his down to her bum, pulling her closer still. She feels he is hard all over. Oh. She feels herself getting hot. Her hands reach under his shirt, lifting it up to reach the bare skin of his back. He moves his hand up and under her own shirt and brushes the skin on the side of her breasts.  
“Oh,” she groans out. She presses up against his hands.

“I need to touch ye. Can I Claire?”

“Please.” She knows she is in dangerous waters. But, she needs him so much. His hands shake as he works her buttons. He parts her blouse and looks over her. Her chest raises faster the longer he looks. Her bra is soft lace and just covers her. His hand drifts down to run across the top.

“Oh God.” She whispers, a prayer and curse as she fights the desire to get closer while knowing she mustn't.

He cups her and his thumb finds her straining nipples. He runs them over her. She groans out and goes to pull his own shirt off. He moves away long enough to help her. Her own hands find his nipples and begins to tweak them.

“Ahh Claire!” his groans join his. She turns and takes one in her mouth and his hips snap, involuntarily, against her. She starts to suck, running her tongue around the nub and ge can't take it. He lowers the straps of her bra.

“Ye are sae lovely.” He breathes out. “My turn.” He gently disengages her and lowers her down. He then lowers his head.

She never thought it will feel like this. She is gasping, groaning, and squeaking, as he loves on her breasts, as he pulls her nipple against the roof of his mouth. They are both dissolving. Barriers are falling at a fast rate. He feels his self control slipping as he gets harder and harder. He has never wanted anyone this much.  
Jamie!” she is rocking against him. They need to temper this fire quickly before it engulfed them. He sits up. “Don't! I need you.”

“I need you too. Oh lass, I need ye sae much. I will be right back. “ he hurries into his room, praying. It has been a long time. Did he still have? Ah. Good. He grabs what he was searching for and rejoins her.  
“Wallies? Jamie we can't.”

“I ken love. Just to prevent a mess, eh. Trust me. I mean to help us both. Can ye trust me?”

“Yes Jamie. I fully trust you.”

“Good.” He slips his jeans off. He strains against his boxer/briefs. She watches as he slips himself out and slips the wallie on. He then slips himself back into his underwear.

“Why?”

“I wish to enter ye sae badly. I need all the barriers I can get.” He sits back beside her and lifts her on to his lap, facing in.

He deeply kisses her before starting to make figure eights against her knickers. “Oh. That is nice!” She clings to him, breathless. He holds her tight. He drops his head and licks across her nipples. She starts to feel a bit dizzy as the combo of his tongue and penis work her towards a massive completion. “Jamie! Oh close. I am—so- close!” He is too and wants to try to come together. He takes her nipple in his mouth and sucks hard. She screams his name as she presses her lower body closer and starts to press against him.

“That is it love,” he thinks as he starts to suck to her rhythm. “Take your pleasure.” He moves faster against her as he feels the pleasure build.

“Ahhh!” her scream echoes around the room as she cums hard.

“Claire! “ He pulls up from her breast to cry as he cums himself.

“Okay?” he asks her as she lays breathless against him.

“Very. Thank you for understanding. I know it. “  
“It is fine Claire. More then fine. We took it just as far as you were comfortable with. You were comfortable with it?” he lifts her face up to ask.

“Very Jamie. I had to stop myself from doing more. When we finally..”

“Oh yah. We need to go. As much as I would love to lay with ye here all day.”

“Yes we do.”

Catalina and Cully look at her when she enters. She is a mess with wrinkled clothes and swollen lips. With the look of sex all over her.

“I brought you some clothes to wear home.” Catalina says meaningfully.

“Thank you.” She takes then and hurries to change into scrubs. She twist her hair, impossibly kinky from Jamie’s fingers, up in a bun. She will sort it later. She then comes out. Both of her mates still stare at her.

“What?”

“Dr. O’Leary,” One of the other nurses hands her a chart. She takes it with relief and gets to work.

“Was my brother good to ye?” Cully slips beside her to ask a bit later.

“He was a complete gentleman.”

“Come. I ken the look of a sexually satisfied lass.” Claire blushes to her roots.

“We did things,” her mind drifts( his lips pulling at her nipple, his penis hard as iron against her clit) ,” Just not that.”

She is called away and hurries to her next patient. At lunch time, she waits for Jamie before working her way to the canteen. She is famished. She is in line when her phone dings. A text from Jamie.

“Where are ye?”

“Canteen.” She finds a table and five minutes later a cup from the Highland Coo drops in front of her. She looks up and smiles into his face.

“Hi love.”

“Hi.” Cully and Catalina join us and Catalina says,” Well?” looking at me and Jamie. Jamie gives them there coffee and I turn back to my lunch, ignoring her for the moment.

“I've got to get back.” Jamie says. He stands and I pull him down for a kiss. “I love ye. Will see ye after work.”  
“Aye. I love you.”

We got busy after lunch and Catalina didn’t have time to ask more questions. It isn’t until I am leaving that she comes up, followed by Cully.

“Come on. What happened?”

I sigh and answer,” Nothing. I fell asleep and stayed over. We made out some but that is it. You know my views on this.”

“I don't .” Catalina says. Oh right. I simply look at her.  
“Oh. You are?”

“Yes. And will remain so.”

“But, it is 2019.” I turn and walk out and into Jamie’s arms. He pulls me close.

“What?” I simply burrow closer and he looks back at his sister and a guilty looking Catalina. Not knowing, he glares at both. “Come. I will take ye to the pub.” He hurries me out.

“Catalina thinks me a freak because I am still a virgin. In my twenties in this day and age.” He shakes his head as he holds me close.

“Ye aren’t. You are an independent woman who kens her own mind. Doesn’t follow the crowd. A rare wonderful thing.”

I relax some thing until Catalina and Cully hurry in. “Claire, I am so sorry.” Catalina says.

Jamie stands up. “I will go get some drinks, ehh?”  
I don't want him to go but I know I need a moment with her. Cull follows her brother.

“Truly, I didn’t mean. It was just the shock. I know no one who. “

“Bar me?”

“Aye now. Can you forgive me?”

“Of course. I just felt a bit like a freak. You just seemed to confirm..”

“No. You are not. I am sorry I made you feel that way.”

“We are all good.” Jamie returns bearing drinks for all.

“I am yer driver. All of ye's.” We drink and talk. I rest my head against him and am soon drifting from my long night. I trust Jamie to see me home safe.


	23. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie Claire and their friends go camping.

Cully, Catalina, and I have a weekend off together. Jamie suggests we go camping.

“I want to show ye my country.” I can’t resist that. Cully and Fraser, as well as Catalina are coming so Jamie suggests we invite Harris. “Sae the couples even out”

“They are not really a couple.”

He arches his brows before saying,” Aye then sae the male tae female ratio.”

Harris agrees and Friday after work finds us on the way to the campground. We drive deep into the Highlands and soon are in the fresh air and beauty of Jamie's country.

We stop at a flat spot of land and the men get to work setting up the tents. Three: one for the married couple, one for the lasses, and one for the lads. Us lasses watch and rest from being on our feet all day. After, Jamie builds a fire.

“I prepared some curry,” he explains. “We just need to reheat it over the fire. We gather around it and Jamie wraps me up in a plaid blanket and holds me tight. I see Catalina look at Harris with a side eye. I catch Cully's where she sits wrapped up in her husband’s arms and we both grin.

We eat as the men entertain us with the Highlands version of ghost stories. Tales of a water horse and his human wife, farie' hills and changling children. Then Cully adds a tale of the wee folk and the want of male children.

“Sae the weans parents would dress the lads like lasses tae fool the wee folk.”

My laugh turned into a yawn. I see the others doing the same. “Off to bed with ye then. Rest weel for I've a bit of a long walk planned.”

“Walk? I thought we came here to rest?”

“Aye and tae see the country. Besides, I canna stay long still in the Highlands. I promise tae take ye tae a place where ye can rest.” He kisses me goodnight and I climb in the tent by Catalina. I am soon asleep.

The next thing I recall is Jamie shaking me awake. “Wake up Lezy and watch the sunrise!” I groan but raise unable to beat his enthusiasm. We head to a small hill and he spreads out a blanket. We lay down on it, on our backs and watch the new day dawn. I must admit, it is spectacular. It takes my breath to watch the sunrise over the mist covered monro.

Fraser sits stirring a big pot of porridge when we return. We eat and Jamie asks if anyone else wishes to go with us. They all decline.

“Give ye two time alone.” Cully says for the group. We are soon off.

Jamie's long legs eat up twice as much distance as my own. I am quickly far behind him. “Hey, I thought you wished to walk together.” He looks back and hurries back to me.

“Sae sorry love.” He takes my hand and matches his steps to mine. We are soon walking up a munro that seem to go one forever. He held tight to my hand and slowed down more when he sees me struggling for breath in the high altitude.

But, when we reach the top, it all feels worth it. The monro looks out on a clear beautiful loch. “Oh Jamie! It is stunning.” I lean against as we sit and look out.

“Aye tis'” but he is looking down at me. I blush and lean back farther. I close my eyes and just enjoy the peace of God's country in the arms of the man I love. We stay for awhile before I look down at the other side. I gulp.

“Dinna fash love. I will carry ye on my back if I need tae.”

“No that will not be necessary.” I square my shoulders and he takes my hand. We start down. It takes longer then we planned and it is getting dark when we reach the bottom.

“Call them and let them know I am taking ye out tae dinner.” It is then I realize I am famished. I do. We end up in a pub where I have my first taste of deer stew. It isn’tbad but not something I would eat all the time. It fills my belly though . After, we head back and join the others just in time for bed.

I sleep well, completely knackered by the walk. Jamie wakes me for another sunrise before we break camp. We need to head home and get ready to return to work.


	24. Can I Ask You Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Mr O'Leary have an important conversation.

“Mum, what are you doing here?” I look around and see my mum at my side as I turn to pick up a chart.

“Just thought to save you and Jamie a trip.” She nods behind her where Jamie is coming off the elevator. He looks nervous and I frown.

“Jamie, what is wrong?”

“Och, nothing love. Just have a lot of paperwork tae catch up on. I canna stay long.” 

“Okay.” He hands me my coffee and gives me a slow gentle kiss. “See you later?”

“Aye,” his eyes light up. “Ye will indeed.”

I frown again. My mum grins at me. 

“Well, back to work.” She grabs her coffee and hurries back to L&D. I don’t have time to ponder their weird behavior as the A&E gets busy.

Meanwhile elsewhere in Glasgow.

I am shaking with nerves as I rush across town. I hold the other coffee tight as I walk towards Grangers Tailor where Mr. O’Leary works. My hands shake as I walk in. A gentleman looks up. 

“Can I help ye lad?”

“I am hear to see Mr. O’Leary.” I am proud my voice doesn’t shake.

“Aye and who shall I say is asking for him?”

“Jamie Anderson.”

“Oh aye,” Sae there has been talk of me, “he has been expecting ye. Be right back.”

Expected. Oh no. Buck up Jamie. You can do this. I take several deep breaths as I wait. He soon appears. I hand him the coffee and he nods.

“Before you say anything Jamie, let's get out of here. Mr. Rogers has given me the day off as I sense what you want to ask me and I've some questions of my own.” I swallow hard and follow him out.

We walk in silence and I ken he is trying tae make me nervous as that is what I would do. We walk into a quiet restaurant and find a seat in in the back. He then speaks.

“I know you've something to ask my son, so ask.”

“I would like to ask you for Claire’s hand in marriage, sir.”

“Well, I didn’t expect you to be such a gentleman about it.” 

“Weel sir, I was raised right.”

“Yes you were.” He smiles but I am still nervous as he hasn't answered. “Yes Jamie, you may. I do have some questions and conditions.”

“Anything.” I say with relief. He chuckles.

“I wouldn’t be so quick lad. The conditions. You will be married in a church. You will not live together until you are married. If you every hurt her, I will tear you limb to limb. Well, the last is more of a warning then a condition.”

I am nodding. “Aye sir, Mr. O’Leary, I will keep her safe. You have my word. That means in every way. I ken her beliefs and honor them.”

“Good to hear. And you Jamie, have you much experience with sex?” I choke on the coke I had been sipping, tae nervous tae eat.”

“Excuse me Mr. O’Leary?”

“You may call me Chris as you are to be my son-in-law. Have you had many lovers Jamie?” 

“Ahh, weel, just two. One in upper school and one in Uni. Naught sense. I have a clean bill of health. I- when I first saw Claire, in Ireland, I ken'd she was the One. I wanted tae make sure that I wouldn’t..ahh- give her anything.”

“Thank you Jamie for being so honest. Just one more question. “I nod. “Why the rush?”

“I ken it hasn't been verra long Mr. errr Chris. But, I have ken'd this day was coming since our eyes meet. My da told me their would be one person how would fit into my life like the missing piece of a puzzle. The person how would complete me. That is Claire. I ken'd immediately. I just what to start living our life's together. I want tae have as long as possible tae make her happy.”

“I am very impressed Jamie. Welcome to the family.” 

He held out his hand and I shook it as his equal.

“Thank ye. Do ye ken Claire's ring size?”

“She is an M like her mum. When will ye ask her?”

“She is off in a few days. I intend tae take her back tae Loch Lomond and ask her there. Will ye come with me and help me pick out her ring?”

“Would love to.” 

We pass by several jewelers before walking up to a shop called Love and Sons. More then the name, a ring in the front window catches my eye. It has a gold band with a simple diamond cut in the center. Elegantly simple like Claire.

“What do ye think Chris?”

“I think it is my daughter all over.” We walk into find that it is the last one but is size M. Perfect. I pay for it and it is placed in a beautiful gold colored ring box.

“Grand luck to ye lad.” We thank him and leave.

“Chris, I dinna wish her tae have a hint of this.”

“No worries Jamie, both Mary and I will keep our mouths shut. You know, you pray that your child will find their soul mate. But, it is always a bit of a shock when they do. You are a grand man Jamie Anderson. I am glad and proud that you will be my son-in-law.”

I hug him with tear filled eyes.


	25. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will she say yes? How will he ask? How will the others react?

I wake to the sound of my phone inging. I groan because it is my day off and I meant to sleep in. I look over at it and smile when I see Jamie's picture, a photo I took on our camping trip.

“Hi love. It is early.”

“I ken. Sorry but I will be by in thirty minutes to pick you up.”

“But it is only 8.”

“Thirty minutes. I love you.” He rings off and I raise with a groan.

“Mum coffee please.” She arrives immediately. If I wasn’t still half asleep I would be suspicious. “Thanks. I prefer the Highland Coo's.”

“I am sure Jamie will bring some.”

“Wait. How did you know Jamie is coming?”

“I heard you on the phone. Best get dressed.” I look out the window and see that it is an actual sunny day. I decide to wear a sundress in celebration. I pull it on and pluck out my hair. I add sandals and come down and eat some buttered toast. When the knock comes, my dad insists on getting it. I shrug and let him. I hear them talking but all I hear properly is Jamie saying a “wee bit.”

“A wee bit what?” I ask when they walk in. The exchange a look.

“Dinna fash. I was just feeling a wee bit sick. But am better now.”

“We don’t need to go out if you are sick.”

“I am okay besides will have my own personal physician with me.”

I shrug and stand. He takes my hand and leads me out to his car. He opens the door for me and helps me in.

“Thanks love.”

“You are very beautiful Claire.”

“Thank you. You are quite handsome yourself.” He is dressed up for a normal Sat date. Tan slacks instead of jeans and a blue button down shirt instead of his normal t-shirts.

“Thank you. You can get some more sleep, if you wish. We will be driving a bit.”

I snuggle against his side and within minutes am back to sleep. I sleep until I feel the car slow. I wake and look around.

“Ohh!”

“I wanted to take you back to Loch Lomand. Wait right there.” He hurries out and around to my door. He opens it and helps me out.

“Such a gentleman.”

“Aye ma'am.” He sweeps his leg and I can see him doing that in a kilt. The thought makes me fill a bit weak. He lays out a tarden blanket and invites me to sit. “I thought to make ye breakfast.”

“I have already ate.” I say as my stomach loudly growls. He laughs.

“Nae enough.” He goes over to the boot of his car and pulls some stuff out. He sets up a camping strive and begins to cook on it. I watch the water as the smell of bacon fills the air. My stomach grumbles again. He soon hands me a bacon sandwich with ketchup.

“How did you know?”

“I want to ken all about you. Sae I asked yer mam.” I grin as I take a bite. I see he isn’t eating.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

“Not right now.”

“Ohh are you feeling sick again?” I am concerned as I watch him pack up and return the camping stove and equipment to the boot.

“Kinda. It is nerves.” I have finished and turn to find him paler then unsual..

“What is wrong?”

“I have a question to ask ye.” He sits beside me and pulls out a beautiful gold ring box. Hy heart starts pounding. “Claire Lexy O’Leary would you do me the supreme honor of becoming Claire Lexy Anderson. Will ye be my wife.”

I nod and hold out my hand,” How can I say no? You are all I have ever wanted Jamie.” He slips the ring on my finger. I start to cry before pulling him into a deep kiss. I taste his tears on my lips as he deepens it even farther. I rest my forehead against his and we breath in each other.

“That was what your paperwork was about, eh?”

“Aye sorry for the deception. I needed to ask yer da for yer hand. He helped me pick out the ring tae.” We both look down at it. He takes my hand, rubbing his hand over it. “He had some conditions for saying aye.,

“Did he?”

“Aye. We are not tae live together until wed and tae be married in church. I have nae problem with either.”

“I didn't figure you would.” I stroke his cheek. “I really love you Jamie.”

“I love and adore ye Claire.” We kiss again. Let’s take a picture. We will wish to post on social media after we tell our families.”

We position our hands together on the tartan. The ring glows in the sun as Jamie takes pictures with both our phones.

“Come my fiancée’. Let's go tell our families.” I mile at the term, our new status as he helps me up. We gather up the tarden( and I decide then and there, it will be a part of our wedding) and we climb back into his car.  
He drives one handed back. His hand holds the one with my ring. At every opportunity, he lifts it to his lips and kisses it. We pull up in front of my house and we hurry in.

“I guess you said yes, then?” Mum greets us as she and dad stand in the living room.

“How could I say no.” I hold out out my hand and my mum gushes over the ring.

“You two did well.”

“What is going on?” Catalina asks as she makes her way downstairs. She has a second shift today.

“I said yes.”

“Yes to.”

In answer, I hold out my hand and she squeals. She comes down to give me and then Jamie a tight hug.  
Jamie then calls his parents. “Mam put me on speaker.” He waits and then says,” She said yes!” A growing roar comes from Mid-Hope. I took a turn talking to each member of his family. We then posted the news on our social media.


	26. Bluebells and Forget-me-Nots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans and secrets and one jealous lass.

I wake the next morning wondering if it all been a dream. I look at my left and see the ring sparkling. I grin and jump right out of bed. I hurry into my clothes, fix my hair, and hurry downstairs. My family is gathered in the kitchen.

“Come on mum and Catalina. It is time to go to the Coo.” Mum and Catalina exchange a look.

“Can you give us 10 minutes.” My mum asks.

“If we must.” I say with a sigh. My dad laughs

“Relax Claire bear.” He says. “Mr. Rogers says I can make your gown at the shop.”

“That is wonderful dad. I haven’t discussed it with Jamie yet but, I would like to be married at the kirk at Mid-Hope.”

“That is fine love.”

“Thanks dad.” I try to temper my impatience. We are finally off.

When we walk in, Jamie's face lights up. “How is my future wife doing today?” The Coo got silence as the customers and his workers turn to look at me. Jamie comes out from behind the counter and wraps his arms around me. “Aye, I proposed yesterday and she honored me by saying yes.”

A shout went up in the Coo. I grinned up at him. He kissed me and the shout got louder. Finally, he hands us the coffee as we need to be heading to work.  
“I will see ye at lunch.” He promises as he slips in another kiss.

At work, Cully hugs me after checking out the ring. “He did well. I can’t wait until you are my sister.”

“I can’t either.”

Throughout the morning I receive congratulations from my co-workers and patients alike. It is nice to be seen. Not just as a bi-racial woman but as a doctor and woman worthy of marrying my red-haired Scot.

Lunch finally arrived and I hurry down to the canteen. I miss Jamie. He is waiting on me and pulls me into his arms as soon as he sees me. We sit down to eat with Cully, Catalina, and mum. This is when I am reminded that not all are happy.

Nicola comes up to our table and looks down at my left hand. She shakes her head then addresses Jamie,” So it is true. You are engaged.”

“We are.” He places his hand over mine and seems to dare her to say more. When she starts to, it is Catalina that answers her.

“It is a blessing. They will make beautiful babies.”

Nicola flushes and hurries off. Cully and my mum can’t hold in the giggles. They get louder when Jamie's face turns beet red.

“Christ Catalina, we aren’t even married yet.”

“Shut her up, didn’t it?” He can’t deny that. He nods.

“I must get back to the Coo. Will see ye after work.”

“Aye.” He kisses me, hugs the others and heads back to work.

“Okay Lexy, now that your groom has left, if you wish your dad to make your dress, he needs a design. He will have to get started soon.”

“I know. Look, I know what I want. It is just hard to get it down on paper.”

“I may have a solution,” Cully says. “Mam is an artist I bet she could draw up a design as ye tell her what ye envision. Let me ring her.”

“That would be wonderful Cully. Thanks.” She explains the problem.

“She says she will see ye on yer next day off.”

“That will be Thursday.” She returns to the phone.

“That will fine.”

“Thank you and her.”

“We are happy to help.”

When I walk out of the hospital at the end of the day, Jamie stands waiting for me with his hands behind his back. I grin.

“What do you have there?” He grins and presents the flowers that were behind his back. It is a bouquet of bluebells and forget-me-nots. He bows deeply  
“My lady.”He hands them to me.

“Oh Jamie.” I hold them up to my face and breath them in. “They are so beautiful. To the Coo or to my house to discuss wedding details?”

“Yer house. Yer parents should be involved.

We walk into my parents cuddling on the couch. I grin. “Would you like to discuss our wedding or cuddle?”

“We can do both.” My cheeky mum says. I shake my head and take a set with Jamie beside me on the love seat across from them.

“Jamie, If it is okay, I would like to be married at the kirk at Mid-Hope.” His eyes alight.

“I would love that. I am sure my mam and da can help with flowers and such.” This reminds me of the bouquet I still hold.

“I will be back.” I hurry into the kitchen for a vase and water. Once the flowers are arranged, I return. “I am sure they can Jamie. I will ask your mam Thursday.”

“Why will you being seeing mam on Thursday?”

“A wedding surprise.” I reply with a smile. “Mum are you off that day too?”

“I believe so. I will check. I best get to cooking or would you rather we order take away?”

“I wouldn’t say no to pizza.” I reply. The men agree. We order it and seat around talking as we wait for it to come.


	27. A Dress Designed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Allina design her wedding dress and veil.

I am very excited to design my dress. More then I ever thought I would be. Me! The woman that lives in scrubs and jeans is excited about designing a dress fit for a fairy tale princess. But, Jamie is like a prince in a fairy tale or one of the auld tales that my dad had told me as he put me in bed.

I sleep-in on Thursday as does mum. We wake in time to head to the Coo to meet Allina. I also must see my intended. Allina is sitting at a table, sipping a cuppa when we enter. She waves. I wave back but only have eyes for her son. Mum joins her as I hurry to Jamie. He draws me to himself, and soundly kisses me before preparing mum and I's coffee.

“Ye willna tell me why my mam is here?”

“Nope. Sorry my love. It is a surprise.” He grumbles a bit but smiles when I pull him down for another kiss. “I will see you later.”

“Aye ye will.”

“We are taken your mam to our house.” He nods and I gather the coffee and we leave.

When we arrived at home, mum goes to prepare lunch while Allina and I find seats on the sofa. I tell her how Jamie had proposed. She smiles.

“I am quite proud of him. He says ye wish to be married at Mid-Hope?”

“We would if that is okay?”

“Aye, my daughter, it is verra okay.”

Mum returns with sandwiches and Allina pulls out her sketch pad and soft lead drawing pencils.  
“Describe the dress for me.”

“Celtic style with an embroidered neckline and belt. A long train that has two pieces of tarden sewn in. One for the O'Leary's and one for the Andersons.” Her talented hands are busy sketching but stop at this.

“Oh child.”

“That is okay, right?”

“It is perfect. What type of sleeves?”

“Long but loose.” I watched, mesmerized, as the dress in my mind came alive on the paper. She draws Celtic knots across the neckline.

“Do you think dad can do that?” Allina looks up.

“Yer da is sewing it?”

“He is. I am just not sure he can do the embroidering.”

“My maid can. She is does gifted embroidery. When yer da is done, I will slip into Mid-Hope and she can finish it. Do ye wish the same on the belted waist?”

“Yes please.”

She takes another piece of paper and starts on the back, drawing a tight criss-cross corset type back to hold the long train. She adds where the two pieces of tarden will be.

“What do ye think?”

“It is exactly how I saw it.”

“Good. Will you be wearing a veil?”

“Yes and I fear it will involve more embroidery. I want bluebells and forget-me-nots towards the top. With shamrocks and thistles going down the back.”

“Showing the joining of the Irish and Scottish. What a lovely idea.” She quickly adds a veil on the other side of the dress, adding the requested things.

“It will be so beautiful.” My mum says.

“Aye it will.”

There is a knock on the door. I realize it is time for Jamie. Allina hids the papers and I go to let him in. He pulls me into a kiss that has my knees weak before we walk into the living room.

“I see my mum is still here.”

“Aye, she has been a big help.” My da and Catalina come in. My mum gets up to make drinks.

“None for me, thanks,” Allina says. “I think I will take my son out for dinner and drinks.”

I kiss Jamie again, hug his mam tight,” Thank you.”

“I am happy to help.” They leave and I turn the papers around to my dad.

“Can you make it. Allina has someone to do the embroidery work.” I explain.

“Aye. I can. You will be an exquisite bride Claire bear.”

“Mr. Rogers won't mind?”

“No. He understands it must be kept away from the grooms eyes. I will bring you in for measurements.”


	28. A Strange Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Nicola really after?

“What was that?” Catalina says. We are standing one of the exam rooms waiting for some tests to come back on a patient.

“What was what?”

“I just felt someone brush against my breast.” We look up and the only person close is Nicola. She has just returned to the desk. She has her head down examine charts. I shrug. Catalina looks at her, perplexed, before turning back to me. I shrug again. The test comes back and we head in to tell Mr. Sanders, that he does have a kidney stone.

I have completely forgotten about the strange touch and Nicola by the time lunch comes. My sole focus is on seeing Jamie. He smiles hugely when he sees me and I hurry into his arms. He gives me a tight hug and a kiss before sitting down and pulling me into his lap.  
“Jamie.” 

“Your dad didn't forbid this.”

“No, but we need to be careful,” I say slipping off and sitting beside him. “It isn’t because my dad wants me to that I wish to wear white to the wedding. It is because my Father does. After all, I am a modern woman. I respect my parents,” It is here where my mum walks in with Catalina.

“Well, I would hope so Lezy.” 

“You know I do mum. I was just telling Jamie that you and dad aren't the only reason I am staying pure.”

“Right. We did raise you right. Took her to church from an infant. I expect the same to happen with my grandbabies.”

“Yes ma'am. I was raised the same. Claire just stayed better at following her raising.”

“None of us are perfect son. Don't feel guilty about it.”

Throughout this conversation, Catalina is to quiet. I turn to her. “What is wrong?” at my question, mum and Jamie looks to her too.

“Ah, remember what happened earlier.” I frown so she adds,” The strange touch?”

“Oh right. Did it happen again?” she nods. 

“I was in the restroom. Washing my hands. I felt someone touch my back. I jerk around and see Nicola. I confront her. She says since she can't have me because you are engaged, I am the next best thing.”

“What!” I shout out. My mum touches my hand. Jamie grabs the other one. 

“Yah. I thought it was Jamie too. But apparently not. I told her in no uncertain terms that I wasn’t interested and hurried out.”

“Should we report this to HR?” Jamie asks looking at all of us.

“She hasn’t really done anything reportable. Catalina has made it clear how she feels as has Lezy and you. If she continues , then she will need to be reported.”

I sit shaking my head. “She makes racist comments because she likes me! What?”

“Racism is ignorance. She might have grown up with it. It may be engrained in her brain. It can’t be explained.” Jamie sooths.

“He is absolutely right.” My mum adds.

“I am so sorry Catalina.”

“Why? You can't help that you are irresistible.” It breaks the tension and we all laugh. 

“I must go. You will all be alright?”

“We will Jamie. I will see you after work.”

“Aye.” He gently kisses me, hugs mum and Catalina, and heads out.

“Lezy, don't say anything to her.” My face must have given me away.

“But mum!”

“Let her make her own bed. If it continues, she will get fired.”

“Ignoring her is best.” Catalina agrees.

“Alright. But she better keep her hands to herself!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to creative differences with ny co-writet, which I pray we can solve, I will be finishing this story myelf. I will be honest and tell you guys that I was asked to take it down. But, I didn't feel it was fair to all of you wonderful people reading it. So, I will finish it.  
> Thank you,  
> Renee.
> 
> I've written outlines up to chapter 29 which renee has received although some of her alterations I do not agree with and she was trying to force the story down a route I was not happy with   
> I have asked for this story to not to continue because of this it will not be the story I intended when started 
> 
> Just remember there are 2 sides to every story   
> Thanks for reading up to this point   
> Cally


	29. Babies and Other Important Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie discuss the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the outline I wrote for chapter 29 renee has completely altered it so renee is solely responsible for what is now being written   
> Cally

We sit in the Highland Coo after closing. We sit across from each other discussing future plans. He runs his thumb over my ring.

“So, how many bairns do you want?”

“Children? At least two. One of each gender.”

“Aye and that is up tae me isna it?”

“Yes, the man determines gender. “

“Sae, if I am taking orders ma'am, what are ye ordering first, a lad or a lass?”

She grins and rests her head on their joined hands. “A lad. Every girl should have a big brother.”

“As ye wish. I will instruct the troops tae double time the y sperm, is it?”

“Just so.” She is enchanted by his knowledge and humour.

“And when do I instruct them tae start marching?”

“Jamie, I would like a year, if that is okay. To enjoy married life, for a year first.”

“That is very okay. Speaking off, we need to decide a wedding date.”

“Pre-martial counseling will take a few months. It is August. How about around Christmas? Not on the day, a week or so before or after?”

“Before. December 18th?”

“We will have to make sure the priest is available and the kirk, but yes. December 18th works.”

“I can see ye coming down the aisle on your da's arm tae the light of the tree and the candles.” His eyes get dreamy and she captures his vision.

“Early afternoon and those are the only lights.”

“Aye. Different shades of green for wedding colors.”

“Aye. It will be so beautiful Jamie.”

“Aye. Sae we will need flowers, candles, bridesmaid dresses. Flower girl and ring bearer?”

“Do you have any relatives young enough for those roles?” He shakes his head. “Then let's keep it simple. I will have Cully as Matron of Honor and Catalina as maid of honor. “

“Aye, I will have Fraser and Harris."

“Good. Flowers?”

“Up tae ye, my love.”

“I will think on it. I have one more thing I really want to talk about.” He feels her hand shake under his.

“Ye are nervous. What is it?”

“It is just a bit delicate. I am not sure how you will feel. Ahh—I know you have had previous lovers.

“Two and I don’t call them lovers. I had sex with two woman. But ye will always be my only lover.”

“Okay. Well, I've a question for you. Was either a virgin?”

“Nae. Are ye worried about that part?”

“Not sae much worried. I just fear the pain will ruin our wedding night.”

“Ah baby. Nothing can ruin that coming night. I will do all I ken how tae do tae make it as easy as I can for ye.”

“I know. I just have an idea that might make it easier. There is a procure that I can have done. To have my hymen snipped in the gym office. I just wasn't sure how you would feel about it.”

“Claire, did ye think I needed physical prove of yer purity? I don’t. If ye weren’t a virgin, I wouldn’t care. Have it done if ye want tae. My love, it is yer body. Yer fear. Do what makes ye comfortable.”

“Thank you Jamie. I am going pray on it.”

“Good. Babies, wedding plans, wedding night, okay, we need tae find a place tae live.”

“Aye. Somewhere close to both our jobs.”

“A house or a flat?”

“Well if we want to try for a baby in a year?”

“A house then?”

“It is the most logical. “

“Agree. We will start looking. Three bedrooms?”

“Aye.” Her face flushed.

“What is on yer mind.”

“I've a name in mind for our daughter.” He laughs.

“And I thought I thought a head. I am listening baby?”

“Allie Maria, for our mums.” His mouth falls open. She watches him anxiously. “If that is not okay.

“Baby! That is just sae perfect. For our son?”

“That is up to you.”

“I will find one as perfect as yers.” He comes around the tiny table and lifts her up. “Just when I think I canna love ye more.”

“I think we will find that every day we will love each other more.”

“I pray sae.” He lifts her head up and kisses her. She clings to him, dizzy from his kiss and the emotions of the day. He pulls away with a groan a minute later.  
“I must get ye home. Just one more question?”

“Aye.” She breathlessly asks.

“Will ye be Dr. Anderson or O’Leary?”

“Dr. Claire Lexy Anderson.” He groans and kisses her again before pulling away and leading her out to his car.


	30. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Mary tend to a sick Claire

“I am never sick.” Is my first conscious thought that morning. As I go to sit up, that thought is replaced by,” But I am now. The vertigo overwhelms me and I fall back onto my pillow. At least it is on my day off. I reach for my phone and text my mum.

“Come here please.”

“For goodness sakes Lexy, we are in the same house.” I hear her say as she makes her way to my room. Then she sees me. I must look as bad as I feel.

“What hurts?” She is at my bedside, one hand on my forehead, the other holding mine.

“Queasy stomach and strong vertigo.”

“Claire Lexy, have you and Jamie jumped the gun?”

“What? No. I am not pregnant.”

“Are you sure?’ 

“Kissing doesn’t lead to pregnancy. I was taught that at ten, remember?” She chuckles as we recall the story.  
I was ten and had been kissed for the first time. My slightly older mates convince me that I will end up pregnant. I head home and through myself on the mercy of my mum. After she gets past the shock of my announcement of impending motherhood and gets the whole story, she sits me down for the talk.

“I thought you to young. “ she recalls. “but I was wrong. Now an adult doctor you are still my baby girl and always will be.” She says as she lifts my nightshirt and gently exams my belly.

“No rebound guarding or tenderness. I would say you caught the stomach virus that is going around. Let's check your temperature.”

“Okay mum. I am going to contact Jamie.”

“Lexy, you don't want him exposed to it.”

“No, but he already has been. Kissing remember? And I want him.”

“I forgot how stubborn you can be when you are sick. The lad should see you like this. I will get out the hand sanitizer and masks.

“”Thanks mum.” I then text Jamie. “Sick. Can you come?”

He replies before the screen clears. “On my way.”

“101.” She announces when the thermometer beeps. “Do you want fever reducer?”

“No Let’s let the fever do it's job.” She nods.

“I knew you would say that.” She knew I was against fever treatment except in the very young or very sick. Fever ups white blood cells. Uncomfortable for the patient but the illness usually doesn’t last as long.  
We soon hear Jamie's steps hurrying up the stairs. Mum meets him at my door with a mask and the hand sanitizer. 

“Over your mouth and nose and on your hands.” Her tone and stance broke no arguments.

“I won't get her sicker,” he protests even as he dons the mask and works the sanitizer into his hands.

“It is to protect you from her. I don’t need two patients.”

“Understand. May I see her now?” She steps aside.

“What is wrong Claire?” he takes my hand and frowns at the heat.

“Stomach bug.”

“What can I do?” 

“I am going down to make chicken soup. Make sure she drinks the juice, even if it is just sips. Let my know of any gastrointestinal symptoms.”

“Mother!” I strongly protest.

“Please, you are to be married. You will learn each other’s body's ultimately and not just inside the bed.” 

With that announcement, she is off. Jamie and I look at each other and laugh until I start to cough. He hands me the juice and I sip between coughs.

“Ye will be alright?”

“I will. This virus lasts 24 to 48 hours.” He nods and places his hand back on mine. 

“Ye are hot. Have ye taken anything for it?” I explain my stance on fever reducing meds and why. “I dinna ken that. I will learn a lot married to a doctor.” 

I smile and then grimace as my stomach tightens.   
“Jamie the bin!” He gets it and hurries it back to me. Just in time. After, I am mortified. I know my mum is right but still.

Jamie is a rock. He removes the soiled bin and returns with a wet clothe. He wipes my face and urges me to sip more juice. He then takes my phone and texts my mum what happened.

“I believe this is the stuff she wished to be informed of.” He says after. 

“Yes. I am sorry Jamie.” 

He is shaking his head before I finish. “For being sick? Please love. I am glad I was here to help.” 

I am too I just feel bad he had to see me like this. I rest against his side and shiver. He slips off his shoes and slips in beside me.

“You shouldn’t.” but it is weak. He is so warm. 

“Lay yer head Claire. Rest. I've ye.” I do doze, awakening when mum brings up a tray with more juice, soup, and Jello. 

“Sit her up a bit Jamie. She needs something in her stomach.” She is unfazed by his presence in my bed. 

“Just want to sleep.” I grumble.

“A few sips and a few spoonful’s.” 

“I don't want to.” I bury myself against his chest. He is stronger then me. He pulls me into a sitting position and spoon feeds me. After a few of each, I push it away.

“It is all she can handle right now. Let her go back to sleep for awhile.”

“Ye dinna mind I am here?”

“You are engaged. She is an adult. It warms my heart to see her so well taken care of. It is hard. I know she is an adult and beyond ready for this step but, she is my baby. It is easier to let her go knowing how good of a man you are. As soon as she is asleep, come down for lunch yourself. You must keep your strength up for her.”

I don’t know if he did or what conversation they may have had outside my presence but, when I woke, her was there. He urged me to eat and drink a bit more.   
He held me as I am sick again and helps me to the bathroom a bit later. The illness lasts 36 hours and he is there for every one.


	31. "Tell Me Something Nae one Else Kens."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and conversation between the engaged couple

“Tell me something nae one else ken's.” They lay cuddled together on a blanket under the stars. The first date after her sickness and she can’t stand to be inside so he suggested cuddle and conversation under the stars. It is perfect.

“About?”

“Yourself. I will reciprocate.”

“Hmm,” she sits up a little, resting her head on her hands, her elbows in his chest,” something not even my parents know?”

“Aye.” He grins up at her. 

“Got it. It is a bit embarrassing.”

“I promise to share something as equally embarrassing.”

“Okay. Well, my first job was at one of those 24 hour short order restaurants. I was a cook. Well, I tried to be. Now, I can cook, make no mistake. It is just the pace was a tad overwhelming. I worked there one night.” She lays back against his chest and resumes her story,” my parents thought I was fired because I couldn’t keep up but, in truth, I was fired because I made up an order with undercooked shrimp. I didn’t have time to thoroughly cook it after dropping it on the floor. But, the real embarrassing thing is that I started to serve it after picking it up of the floor. No one but God saw me drop it. In the end, I couldn’t. But I thought about it.”

“Ye didn’t. That counts.” He is straining hard to keep a straight face. “So can I trust ye tae serve me shrimp?”

“As long as you give me time to cook it.” She cheekily answers. “Your turn.”

“My first kiss was with my own cousin. I was ten. She a year older. Neither of us had been kissed and thought it logical to be each others first.”

“That is not embarrassing.”

“Not done. I thought the proper way was to stick me tongue deep in her mouth. She wasn’t expecting this and bite it.” She starts to helplessly giggle against his chest. “Hey. It really hurt.” He protests before succumbing to giggles himself.

“Oh Jamie. I am sorry. I can just see it. Your poor cousin and you. Neither had a good first kiss.”

“Nae. We dinna. Did you?”

“I was also ten. He had brought me a soda. I rewarded him with a close mouthed kiss. It was okay. I have had better since.”

“Aye me too.” He pulls her farther up and takes her lips. She doesn’t bite his tongue when he slips inside of her. She does bite his lip. They are completely alone and it is dangerous so, he pulls away sooner then he wants to.

“Thank you.” She says when she can breath again. “For having the strength to stop.”

“It wasna easy. But, I want our wedding night tae be perfect. I have just sex. With ye it will be making love. Tis worth waiting for, ehh?”

“It is.” She says. “Can you tell me about it? About the just sex.” 

They lay facing each other now and she watches the surprise run across his face.

“It is just, you will be my first. You will know all about it.”

“Sae, ye wish tae ken mine?” 

“Aye, if you don't mind telling?”

“Ye are tae be my wife. I dinna mind telling.” He sits up and she rests her head on his leg. He takes her hand, her left, and runs his finger over the ring. “I was sixteen. A mere pup. She was a year older. I had a crush on her for a while before I found the courage tae ask her out. It was a dance. She was bonny in her dress. Bonny aye but nae beautiful. I was 16 and not yet aware of the difference. We went driving after. I was anxious tae make out with her. Kisses and the like but wasn't expecting. Turns out she was. She had bought rubbers. She also dinna ken I was a virgin. I dinna tell her then. Was afraid she would stop me. I really wanted her by that time. Her dress open and up. My shirt unbuttoned and my pants down tae my ankles. Sae, I let her place it on. I almost came then. At her hand. 16 year olds have verra little control. I ken'd the mechanics sae I slipped into her. I was lost then. Ceased concern with anything bar my own pleasure. Jerked maybe three times and came with a grunt.” He flushes uncomfortable. “I pulled out and we rearranged our clothes in silence. I drove her home.”

“You didn't talk about it?”

“Nae. Tae my shame. I was young and dumb. She ne' went out with me again. I learned though. The second time was at University. I ken’d tae pay attention tae the lass, self control. She was satisfied. But it was still just sex. Laying here with ye. Yer head on my leg. Holding yer hand, I feel sae much more in those acts then when I was bawls deep in a lass that I didn't care about.”

“I understand that. Thank you. I know it didn’t paint you in a nice light. I value your honesty.”

“Ye will always have it. A bit more honesty, I have been doing research on the topic of love making. I want tae make sure I do right by ye.”

“Oh Jamie. You will. A confession, I have been doing the same.” They grin at each other.

“We will do fine, I think. Let's get ye home. More honesty, it is verra hard tae keep my hands off of ye.”

“I am feeling the same.” He helps her up, gathers up the blanket, and gets her safely home.


	32. Catalina and Harris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important conversation with Claire followed by a sweet first date.

“Harris has asked me out.” Catalina tells Jamie over lunch. Claire looks to see what his reaction will be. Catalina and her had decided to tell Jamie before she said yes or no as a test. The need to know if Jamie trusts him.

“I think that is wonderful. Ye will have a good time and,” he meets his fiancee's eye,” ye can trust him.”

“Truly?”

“Aye Claire. I have ken Harris since we will both weans. He is a very good guy.”

“Thank you Jamie. We had to be sure.” Catalina says.

“Put the poor sod out of his misery. Tell him aye.” She grins and picks up her phone.

The date is arranged for Saturday nigjt and Claire learns that Catalina has much more comfort when it comes to preparing then she does. She slips right into a blue dress that hugs all her curves and ends above her knees. 

“Are you planning on more then dinner?” Claire comes straight to the point. Catalina turns away from the mirror and stops putting on make-up. 

“Not on the first date. What do you take me for?”

“Sorry. It is just you are so more together about all this then I seem to be. And I am engaged!”

“Ah Claire. Don't. I wish I had followed your example. What you will have on your wedding night is something incredible. It is much nicer then mere sex. I have made a deal with myself, from now on I will only have sex with someone I have deep feelings for. It may be Harris or someone else. The whole, sex for sex, thing is so unfulling. You are truly blessed that the first time you experience love making, that it will be just that.”

Catalina is thinking about Claire as she climbs into Harris' car. She hopes she was able to help her.

“Hi.” She pulls herself back to the present and a date with a really cute guy.

“Hi. Sorry about that.” She says as she puts the seatbelt on.

“It is okay. Care to share what you were thinking about?” He asks as he pulls away.

“Just Claire. I gave her some advice before I left and I am hoping it helps. “

“She is a sweet girl. Jamie is head over heels for her. They make a wonderful couple.”

“They do. She feels the same. It is good to see her so happy.”

“Aye and him. I have known Jamie since our first year of primary school. I have ne' seen him sae joyful.”

“That is wonderful to hear. I haven't known Claire as long. Just around nine months. But, in that time, Jamie has made her very happy.” They pull into the restaurant and he opens the door for her. Once they enter and are at a table, with drink orders taken, he asks,

“How did you and Claire meet?”

“We became friends at the hospital in Ireland. When she moved here, we stayed in touch and renewed our friendship in person when I moved here also.”

“Ye both moved from Ireland tae Scotland, why?”

“I will tell you when I get to know you better.”

“That is fair. Sae, did ye always want tae be a nurse?”

“Aye from the first. My dollies were always covered in bandages.” He laughs with her.

“How about you? Was security your passion?”

“Nae at first. As a lad, my dream was tae be in the SAS. I worked hard at school, took extra courses in arithmetic’s and science. Worked out a lot. Played shitney and foball to keep in shape. Went tae the recruitment office as soon as I was old enough. Passed all the written tests, then went for the physical.” Catalina leans in, biting her lip as he got to the heart of the tale,” I have a verra small hole in my heart. It is not dangerous but, it kept me out of the military. “

“I am so sorry.” She lays her hand across his. He smiles down at them. 

“Thank ye. Security work allows me to protect. To serve. I love my job. It is really all okay.”

They talk more about their jobs. She tells him about some of her more interesting patients. He talks about some of his more unusual clients.

“She swore up and down she wasn’t pregnant. Even as the child was being born.” She giggles helplessly at the tale.

“How could,” he stops as he laughs himself,” how could she be so ubtuse?”

“She was scared her mam would be upset. Her mam had been gathering baby supplies for five months.” 

They laugh so hard, tears come to their eyes.

“I really had a good time Catalina. Can we do it again?”

“Yes please.” He pays and helps her up. She lets him hold her hand as they walk to his car. He walks her to the door and they stand there a minute. 

“Next week?”

“Aye. I will let you know my next day off.”

“Okay.”

“Harris, I don’t kiss on the first date but, will take a hug.” He grins and steps forward and hugs her tight.


	33. House Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire hunt the perfect house. After a few snags, will they find it?

“Good schools.”

“Decent size yard.”

“Bath and a half.” He arches his eyes at her. “I don’t mind sharing a bathroom but sometimes a woman just has to go. “ 

“Aye. Okay. It is a decent list.” They have spent the morning making out what they want in a house before meeting with the realtor in the afternoon. It includes:

Three bedrooms.  
Modern kitchen.  
Office space.  
Safe neighborhood.  
Close to both their jobs.

“We are ready.” She declares with bravado them she really feels. House hunting is huge. It feels like stepping off a cliff without a parachute. He sees her face and draws her to him.

“We have this. I ken it is scary but, we are neither one of us alone. It will be okay.” She offers him a wavering smile and he offers one of his own before sealing their smiles together.

Their realtor is a bubbly lass named Katherine, call me Kate, who assures them that she can find them the perfect home.

“You have picked the perfect time to buy a first home. Interest rates are very low and it is a buyers market.” She assures them as she drives towards the first house on her list. It is beautiful from the outside. One story on a large lot. A small garage off to the side.   
They step out and walk up the path to the front door. Jamie stops her before she opens it.

“What is it?” Claire and Kate ask together. He points to the broken window in the front. 

“We can get that fixed.”

“Aye but did the neighbors report it to the owner or realty company?

“No but.”

“It makes this neighborhood unsafe. My wife and future bairns will not be living in an unsafe neighborhood.”

“Understand. Well there is many others.”. They move on.

The second place gave Claire a bad feeling as soon as she walked in. 

“Every hair on the back of my neck raised.” She explains to Jamie and Kate.

The third has real possibility. It has all they require including something they hadn’t asked for, a swing set in the back yard. The kitchen has a dishwasher and garbage disposal. The master bedroom has it's own bathroom. It seems perfect then they meet their neighbors.

“You buying this place?” the man asks Jamie as he walks around and inspects the gutters. Claire is still inside with Kate.

“Thinking about it. Seems a good home to raise our future bairns in.”

“It is that. Your wife and you expecting?” 

“Future wife. Not yet.”

“Doing it right. Buying a house for the future not just the present.”

“That is the plan. How are the schools?”

“They are..”

“Jamie. Did you know there is a window seat in one of the children’s rooms?”

“Is there? It will be the lass' room then. Claire, meet our potential neighbor. Sorry, I didn’t catch yer name?” he turns back to find the friendly man he was just talking to gone. He was looking at Claire with disgust.

“Maybe this isn’t the right house for you, after all. You see, we have very good property values. We would hate to see them go down “ Jamie tenses up and steps in front of Claire.

“What are ye saying?” The bigot was going to say it plain, giving him an excuse to knock him out.

“Jamie, come on. We don't need his answer. Or this house.”

“Smart move girl. I am sure you can find a neighborhood more darker. We like to keep this one white.” Jamie goes to swing and Claire grabs his arm.

“He isn't worth it.” He turns away, takes her hand, and gently kisses her, in plain view of the arse hole. 

“Ye are right, my love. “ They find Kate and explain the problem.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“You couldn’t have. Let's just move on.” Claire worries Jamie will hit the man if they don't get away soon.

Finally, the fourth house. It is a bit smaller. Has no swing set but, it has a fenced back yard. The kitchen is a bit less modern, no garbage disposal but a dishwasher. The master bedroom still has a bath attached. No window seat but the children’s rooms are a bit bigger. The office has room for two desks and the bookshelves are built in. The living room flows into the dining room and kitchen and huge windows look out into the back yard. 

“We can watch them play. They and their mates.” Jamie says as he wraps his arms around her. “I will get a swing set and built a window seat.”

“We need to meet the neighbors.”

“Aye.” They walk out, with Kate and knock on the doors to either side. The left is opened by a elderly woman who is thrilled that a young couple may be moving in next door.

“It is the perfect house for a young family. The Simmons lived there until there youngest graduated. I wish they could have stayed so we could have got to know their grandchildren. But, Mr Simmons died, God rest his soul. It will be a blessing to hear the sound of children again.”

“Mrs?”

“Fritz lad. Gail Fritz.”

“Jamie Anderson and my fiance, Claire O’Leary. May we ask ye a delicate question?”

“Aye Jamie. I may not answer.”

“Understood. We need to know if Claire and our future children will be safe here.”

“Why because of her race?”

“Aye.” He explains what had happened at the last house.

“I am so sorry. It is a shame and a disgrace that such still occurs in this day and age. I have lived her all my married life, and that will be fifty next month, and ne' had those type of issues here. Aye Jamie. Claire and the weans will be safe here.”

“Thank you. And congrats on your coming 50th.”

“A commitment tae God and each other is what Gary and I swore tae. We have kept it. Ye do the same, and ye will reach this number tae.”

“Thank ye. I think it will be helpful tae have ye as a neighbor.”

“So, you are taking it?” Kate asks.

“We are.” They answer together. 

“Excellent. Come, lets sign the papers.” They do and, after the inspections and escrow, they will be home owners.


	34. One Final Question Father?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soon to be Anderson's complete their pre-marital counseling.

“Father O’Brien ahh, I have a---strange question?” Claire is blushes as she and Jamie sit in front of the priest. They are on their last pre-martial visit. The ninth in the last three months. All the other pre-wedding plans are well in hand. The final papers on their house will be signed next week. Her dad was almost finished with her dress and then it is off to Mid-Hope and the embroider. The flowers, cake, bridesmaid dresses, hen and stag parties( and you will have one and will hear naught about it, from Catalina) are scheduled. It is Nov. and they are so ready.

“I believe you will find, my daughter, that there is very little I haven’t been asked.”

“Right. Well, I am a virgin.”

“Good.”

“Aye, and plan to stay that way up until the night of Dec 27th. It is just that there is a procedure that I can have done that, well will make me not, technically. Snips the hymen. I would still be but..”

“But it would make for an easier wedding night, ehh?”  
“Aye,” Jamie answers. 

“My children, the days of a maid having to prove her maidhood with a bloody sheet are long past. If you two desire an easier wedding night it is no sin.”

“Thank you. We just wanted to make sure.”

“You will do fine. You are the most prepared of any I have counseled lately. Must just come for the one required meeting, have the bans read and that is it.”  
“Our religion is very important to us. I was raised in the church as was Jamie. Our children will be. Ah, we just have one final question about that.”

“Yes my daughter?” but she turns to Jamie. They had discussed it a head of time. She would ask one. He the other.

“Aye Father. It is about the timing of the children. We understand the church’s position on birth control. It is just, we wish to wait a year before starting to have children.”

“I see my son. Well, there are church approved methods. There is the rhythm method or withdrawal. I have pamphlets on both if you wish to use one or both.” Jamie took them as Claire giggles beside him. “Daughter?”

“I am sorry Father. I am a doctor, as you know,” He nods,” Do you know what we call couples that use those methods?” The good Father grins as Jamie looks back and forth between them. “Parents.”

“They dinna work?”

“Sometime but rarely,” In full teaching mode, she continues,” Rythmn requires the woman’s cycle to be pinpoint accurate. No variants. Daily temperature taking and charting. Rigid schedule for love making. Withdrawal requires extreme male control and doesn’t work if there is any pre-ejaculate and must of the time there is.” She comes back to herself and blushes,” Sorry Father.”

“It is okay my daughter. You are right. Look there is a reason our nurseries and schools aren't full. The prohibition against birth control is not strictly followed. Wr would prefer it but, in these modern times, it is a bit impractical. So officially I have given you the pamphlets. Unofficially, well we prefer barrier over hormones.”

“Thank ye Father.”

“Most don't bother to discuss it with me. They just do it. I appreciate your honest discussion. It has been a joy to counsel you and will be an honor to marry you.”

“Thank you Father. “

“The bans will be read starting this week. You will be present?”

“With our families aye Father.”

“Very good. I will see you then.” They walk out of his office one step closer to their wedding day.


	35. Stag and Hen Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their friends throw them parties and offer advise as the wedding day fast approaches.

“It really isn’t necessary.”

“It really is.” Catalina picks out her friends curls as they prepare for the joint hen party and bridal shower, Cully and her are hosting. Claire is still protesting even as she gets ready. “You have no sexy underwear, besides the practical things. Besides, you need a send-off. We are doing this.”

“Your house needs things too.” Cully adds.

“We have a bed.” Claire replies. They had decided to safe the honeymoon for a babymoon and just spend a week locked in their new house.

“Well, that is all important. It will be okay Claire. Fun with friends and great gifts, food, and advise.” Catalina says as she finishes her hair. “Come, lets go.”

At the same time

“No strippers.” Jamie reiterated what he had been telling his mate and brother-in-law for the last week.

“No strippers. We ken. Ye are.trully nae fun.” Harris complains as they head towards the pub where his stag party is to be held.

“It would dishonor our ladies.” 

“Do ye not think Catalina hasn’t amale stripper for Claire?” Fraser teases. Jamie stops on the way to the car and stares at him. “The look on yer face, brother. Dinna fash. She is just as straight laced as ye are.”

“We will have fun. Without all that.” Jamie declares. 

The great room at Mid-Hope is filled with balloons, wedding bells, and pink crepe paper. One table is full of gifts. Several others are full of food. Claire has a crown placed on her head that says' bride.’ And she is placed in a seat of honor. Her mum and Allina are here. Catalina and Cully are joined by her mates from work. 

“Gifts or food?” Catalina asks. 

“Gifts. Might as well get the embarrassing part over with.” The answer twitter that runs through her guests tell her the embarrassment will be great. “The mum's first.” She requests as they are likely not to be lingerie.

Her mum hands her a small box and watches anxiously as she opens it. She carefully removes the pretty gold paper and opens the hinged box inside.

“Oh mum!” she lifts up the pearls with reverence.

“My own mum received them from her mum on her wedding day. My mum passed them down to me on mine. Now it is my honor to pass them down to you.”   
She cries as she hugs her mum tight.

Allina hands her a box next. It is also wrapped with care. She carefully opens it and lifts the lid. 

“It is the Anderson colors. Made to go one your bed.” She explains.

“Made,” she whispers as she lifts the huge plaid out.” By who?”

“It goes a few generations back. My own grandmam had it on her bed.”

“Allina I..” 

“Ye are family.” She simply says.” 

“We have a few gifts for ye son. For yer wedding.” His father hands him a rectangular box. He opens it revealing..

“Da I have a kilt.”

“Aye ye do. But that one yer great great grandsir wore on his own wedding day.” Jamie lifts it out, awed. 

“Wow!” It is made of heavy wool with the Anderson colors of red and green( so appropriate for a Christmas wedding) still sharp. 

“Here, this goes with it.” Fraser hands him another box with a linen dress shirt, belt, and old brooch. He gasps when he sees it. 

“Was this?”

“Aye son. It is auld Brian's. We retrieved it from the safe. It will be returned after until ye or Cully's son wears it on his own wedding day.”

“Ye…da I've nae words.” 

“Ye will only have one wedding day. I ken ye wish tae honor yer name..”

“I will. Always.”

“Jamie, I don't have anything as old as all that but,” he hands him a small box,” I do have something I would be honored and will honor Claire if ye wear at the wedding.” Chris says.

He opens it and smiles. It is a ring with a shamrock on it. 

“A taste of the brides heritage. I wore it at my own wedding.”

“Thank ye. I will wear it with pride.”

After the gifts that made her cry came the gifts that made her blush. Tiny knickers that are more lace then anything else. Bra's that barely cover her. Teddys in red and black. 

“For yer wedding night.” Cully hands her a bag and she opens it with trepidation. 

“Wow!” she says as she lifts the gown out. White with lace along the top it is floor length.

“Wear a pair of sexy knickers under it, or nothing at all. The length will slow him down.”

“Goodness Cully.”

“Now Claire we ken yer status. Now is the time for any questions ye may have.”

“Any questions about the wedding night, son.” His da asks him. He looks to his future father-in-law and blushes.

'Da.”

“Look we are all adults here. All married or at least experienced.”

“Her own da is present.”

“I am taking off my father of the bride hat for tonight. I am just here as a married man.” 

“Oh lord. Okay. How do I make sure not tae hurt her?”

“How do I prevent it from being to painful?” Claire asks at the same time.

“Ye must go dlow and easy. Take yer time. Touch and kiss her everywhere.” Fraser says.

“Make sure she finds pleasure before entering her.” His da adds.

“With yer cock or fingers. As a virgin she will be very tight. A goid orgasm will loosen her up.” Chris adds to Jamie’s profound embarrassment.

“That is mainly up to him. He will know to go slow, to take his time. Will you be getting your hymen snipped?” her mum asks.

“Yes. It just makes sense.”

“Agree.” Allina says. 

“With that barrier gone, and with him getting ye to cum before, it may be uncomfortable at first. But shouldn’t hurt.”

“Cully is right. After the first time, there should be no pain or discomfort.” Catalina adds.

She hides the lingerie away, places the pearls in her jewelry box, the plaid she hides in the master closet of their new home, the bits of household items, she places wear they go. The advice she ponders as the wedding day and night get closer. 

Jamie hides the kilts and accessories away, places his father-in-laws ring in a safe place and thinks on all the advice he has received. He is both nervous and excited as he sits by Claire and their families as the final bans are read.

Claire goes to her GYN for the procedure. 

“I haven’t done one of these in years.” She tells her,” There is usually no need.” 

“I just wish to nake it as easy as possible.” She explains as she twist the ring around. A few minutes later, it is done.

“You will bleed a bit for a day or so. When is the wedding?”

“In a week.”

“You will be healed fully by thing. Should have an easy wedding nigjt. Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

Final fittings. Flowers and cake finalized. Place settings made up. Bridesmaids dresses adjusted. Wedding rings bought. They are ready.


	36. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally become Mr and Mrs

She wakes before the alarm. She lays still, in her childhood bed. Tonight she will be laying with her husband. Her heart starts to pound and she does what she has done since childhood when she wakes up nervous. She recloses her eyes and says a prayer.

“Please Lord, that we will be all we need to each other.” She whispers before rising and starting her wedding day. 

“Oh Lezy.” Her mum says as she watches her eat breakfast.

“What?”

“It will be the last time you eat at our table as an O’Leary.”

“Don't mum. I am already emotional.”

Jamie is pacing around his room at Lallybroch. He has been to the kirk this morning. He had been stopped dead at the beauty of it. The Christmas lights strung over the aisles, The large Christmas tree that still twinkles in the corner. The candles waiting to be lit up front. The poinsettias and evergreen branches. The soft green carpet laid out for his bride to walk on as she comes to him. 

Ever since, he has been unable to be still. Pacing from one end of Lallybroch to the other. He looks around the room. The only thing still here are his wedding clothes. Everything else has been moved to their home. Their Home! The thought feels him with nervous anticipation. He can see himself carrying her over the threshold and up the stairs. He drops the thought there. He is trying desperately to work this day one moment at a time. One step at a time. He walks back downstairs.

“Son, if you keep pacing like that, you won’t have energy for the wedding night.” His da says.

“Trust me, I will.” His da laughs.

“A few more hours.” Jamie nods and resumes pacing.

Hair is last. So, Cully, Catalina, and her mum, start on her make-up. She wants it to look very natural. That takes skill. She is thankful they have that skill. She sits still and tries to control her breathing as they brush blush over her cheeks, add gold flakes to her eyes, and sweep on water proof mascara. They do each others after. Her mum clasps the pearl necklace on and soft gold hoops to her ears. She still wears her normal jeans and sweater. 

“I recall doing this for ye before ye went tae school the first time.” His mam says as she brushes out his curls. He could have done it himself but, he knows it means a lot to her and to him also. 

“I ken mam.” His voice is thick.

“The next woman tae do it will be yer wife. I am sae glad ye found her but I will miss my little boy.”

“I will always be yer little boy.” His throat is full of tears. He kens he will cry several times today.

“Oh aye. But not completely. Ye will belong tae Claire and she tae ye. It is as it should be. As the Father intended. Ye will understand when ye hold yer own child in yer arms. I am verra proud of ye son.” They are both crying. 

“Time to head to Mid-Hope.” Cully announces and Claire's pulse jumps. Her mum takes her hand and they walk out together. She knows she won't see Jamie until she walks down the aisle but she will be close to him. They have made her future in-laws room the bride's room. It is where her dress waits. 

“They are on the way. “ Fraser announces. Jamie jumps and his mam's hand on his shoulder steadies him. “We have him now Allina.” She nods and heads to her room to await her daughter-in-law.

“How did ye get through the waiting?” he asks his brother-in-law. Fraser laughs.

“The way ye are brother. Recall how nervous I was?”

“Truly nae. I was more concerned with seeing Claire.”

“Ah. Weel, I was counting down the seconds. What helped was the knowledge that as soon as Cully's hand was placed in mine, we would have every second for the rest of our life.” He smiles at him as his da and Harris enters.

“Ready tae get dressed son?”

“Aye. Just been waiting an eternity.” They all laugh as Jamie lays the auld kilt on the floor and starts to pleat it.

They slip the dress over her head and her mam turns her around to do it up. She loses her breath when she sees herself in it. A bride! A grown woman. Her hair is pulled into a twist to hold the veil. The embroidered top and waist is perfect. She touches the bluebells and forget-me-nots, the shamrocks and thistles, with reverence. It is absolutely perfect. Then Catalina slips the veil on and the first tear falls.

“My baby!” My mum whispers. “Look at you. So beautiful.”

He rolls himself into the kilt the way his da had taught him when he was thirteen. The way he would teach his own son. The linen shirt is added. The belt. The plaid over his shoulder and the brooch to hold it up. Lastly the shamrock ring on his right hand. He is ready.

“He is at the kirk.” Her dad reports. “Claire, you are breathtaking.”

“She is all grown up Bruce.” Her mum says. 

“She is.” He gently kisses his wife. “You are breathtaking too.” 

“Come Mrs. O'Leary. Time to be seated.” Harris says.

“Wait.” Claire is suddenly five again, watching her mum leave her kindergarten.

“Claire Lexy O’Leary. I love you. It will be okay. Your dad will take you to your husband.”

“Jamie.” Just saying his name steadies her. Her mum kisses her forehead and leaves on Harris' arm. Allina looks at her son's bride through a sheen of tears.

“I love ye tae daughter.” She hugs her before being seated by Fraser. They then return for the bridesmaids. Cully and Catalina hug her tight before the gentle strands of The Wedding Song from Peter, Paul, and Mary starts. She had decided when she was 5 that she would walk down the aisle to it. It is just her and her dad.

“How am I to give you away?”

“One step at a time. I will still be your little girl you will just have a son and eventually grandchildren.”

“Aye. Are you ready?” She nods and tightens her hand on his arm. They had timed it so she steps in on his arm at the line” a man shall leave his mother and a woman leave her home.” She meets her groom's awed eyes as she walks towards him with the line,” and they shall travel on to where the two shall be as one.” She stands still but inside trembling with anticipation as the song ends, a step away from Jamie.

“Who gives this woman to be married to this man?” Father O’Brien asks.

“Her mum and I do.” Her dad answers as he places the hand her holds into Jamie’s. He holds it tight as they kneel and pray. They rise and the good Father explains the sanctuary of marriage, the convent they are making between themselves and God.

“If anyone has just cause that these two can't be married, speak now our forever hold your peace.” A beat later he continues. “Will you.. “

“I will!” They both answer. Their parents join them and each light a candle handing them to their children. They take them and light the unity candle.

“As the candles representing the O’Leary and Anderson family were lit separately and joined together by Jamie and Claire, so now are they joined. The O’Leary and Anderson family are now joined."

“Do you have the rings?” Catalina and Harris hand them over and they are placed on the bible. Father O’Brien blesses them with incense and prayers. 

“Place it on his finger and repeat after me..”

The rings are slipped on and Father O'Brien smiles at them before turning them around. “It is my honor to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. Jamie and Claire, you may kiss.”

“I love ye Claire Anderson.” He says as he lowers his lips to hers.

“I love you so much my husband.” She meets his lips and a cheer goes up.


	37. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie finally consummate their marriage.   
> Explicit obviously.

He lifts her up after he had unlocked door. He carries her over the threshold and, as planned, straight up the stairs. He ignores their mainly empty living room, he doesn’t detour to the kitchen, or take a side trip to the bathroom, no; his focus and her's is solely focused on their bedroom. It is the only room in the house fully furnished. 

“The only one that will matter for awhile.” Fraser had said. “You have plenty of time to put together the rest, and after your honeymoon, we will have a house warming party.” He was right. As he carries his wife up to their homemade honeymoon suite, he thinks only of the bed. Of slipping her out of the jeans and sweater she had put on for their casual reception. And is he ever thankful he didn’t have to fight with her back full of tiny pearl buttons. He still wears the kilt as his wife had insisted.

He crosses the threshold of their bedroom and lowers her to her feet but keeps her close. “Welcome home Dr. Anderson.” 

“No. I am Mrs. Anderson here.” 

“Oh aye. Ye are.” She turns into his arms and lifts herself up to meet his lips. It is all the church kiss couldn’t be. All the ones that followed at the reception in front of their family and friends also couldn’t be.   
He touches her in ways he hadn’t dared to before. Placing his hands on her bum, he pulls her flush against his erection. 

Her,” ohhh!” spurns him on and he moves against her. She pulls at the complicity of his plaid, shirt, and brooch.

“Hold on. It is a bit, complicated.” He steps just far enough away to work the brooch loose and work the plaid off. Her hands are immediately at his neck, opening the buttons of his linen shirt. He works it out of the kilt and she lifts it up  
.   
“You in the kilt, dressed like a highland warrior, it took all I had not to run down the aisle to you.” She confesses as she runs her hands up his bare chest..

“Ye were sae beautiful in yer gown. The embroidered top that showed just enough. The shamrock and thistle was sae perfect.”

“My dad made it.” She confesses as he works his hands under her sweater and caresses her back.”

“That is amazing.”

“All but the embroidery.”

“Aye. I recognized Mrs. Crook hand.”

“Take it off Jamie.” He had been playing with her hem. He lifts it off her. She wears a red lace bra that he bets is new. His hand traces the lace. “I have a gown for the night. I can change into it.”

“Aye. Would ye like me to take off the kilt?”

“Not yet.”

She pulls the bra off followed by her pants. She debates about the matching knickers before leaving them on and slipping the gown on. She pulls her twist down and finger combs her hair out. She then walks out.

“Ye are esquist.” He says. The gown is the perfect combination of innocence and sexy. The white and lace combined with the sheer material that allows her matching knickers to show through has him as hard as steel under his kilt. “Was ye wearing those knickers under yer wedding dress?”

“I was.”

“Sae glad I didn’t ken. Not sure I would have got through the service.”

“We are through it bow. I have waited long enough. Make love to me my husband.”

He sweeps her up and places her on her bed. He joins her and starts to kiss down her face before joining to her lips again. His hands roam down her body finding her gown is made of a satin like material. He must taste her nipples through it. She urges him down as he kisses her neck. He takes his time. She and they will only have one first time, once.

He skims across the top of her breasts before moving up and over. Her nipples are poking up and he can no longer resist them. He covers one with his mouth sucking her up into the roof of his mouth. His wife grips his hair and holds him tightly in place.

“Harder,” she groans. She had never—but they are married now. He sucks harder. Some time later, when the front of her gown is sopping wet, he eases it off her. 

“Come here Jamie. I want to see what Scots wear under their kilts.” He lays beside her and she lifts the kilt up. Her husband is very ready. She runs her hands down his length as she asks,” Were you commando at our wedding?”

“Nae,” he breathlessly says. “ I took them off after. God, your wee hand feels sae good. “

“Does it? Like that my husband?”

“Sae much. To much. Come here. Up to my face. I need tae get ye ready.” 

“You want me to take the knickers off?” 

“Nae. My job” She feels awkward and a bit embarrassed as she climb up his body. He lifts her up onto his lips and licks her though the red lace. She forgets her embarrassment. 

“Ohhh. Ahhhh Jamie!” She holds on to the headboard as he moves the knickers to the side and returned to licking her up and down. He has never tasted anything as sweet as his wife. He knows it will just take a deep suck to through her over the edge but, slow is the name of the game today. So he continues to just slowly lick her up and down until she plants her clit over his mouth. 

“Please!” He takes that needy bud as deep as he had her nipples and sucks. She screams and clamps her legs around him. She is shaking and he tightens his grip on her. He wasn’t quite done. He holds her in place through the aftershocks that have her body trying to curl up. 

When she starts to relax again, he slips a finger inside her and licks the bud he still holds in his mouth. She comes apart quieter but with the same intensity. No scream, just a soft exhale of breath as her body shakes and her muscle tighten around his finger. He wants again holds her through the aftershocks but this time with her body lowered and curled against his chest and legs.

“I didn’t. Wow. “ she says after regaining the power of speech. 

“I don’t know if I can bring you to orgasm with intercourse. Nae the first time anyway. I wanted tae make sure.”

“You did. Please. Come to me.” She slips her knickers off and lays on her back with her legs spread. He groans and pulls off the belt and kilt. 

“Ye will tell me if I hurt ye?”

“Aye. But there is nothing there.”

“Right but ye are still tight.” He slips a condom on and carefully moves into her. The tightness is amazing and he has to hold himself back from moving to fast. “Okay?”

“Very. Pressure but no pain.” He nods as sweat drips between them. He eases in another half of an inch. Her hands hold tight to his back. Another small move forward. Her nails start to dig into his back.

“Am I hurting you?” The look on her face says he isn’t.

“No. More Jamie. Please.” She moves under him. 

“You sure?”

“Yes. I need to feel you moving in me.”

He moves the last few inches and he is completely sheathed in her. They both lay still for a moment. She rubs his back. “Move love.”

He does slowly. Gently rocking in and out of her. “Okay?”

“Incredible. Feels good. Don't stop.” With renewed confidence, he speeds up a bit, keeping the same gentle in and out rhythm. “Good. So good.” She starts to move with him. 

“Oh Claire!” he is barely holding on but if she is close. He lowers his head and deeply kisses her before moving down and tasting her nipple again.

“Oh yes! Yes Jamie! Please!” He feels her tighten under him and suckles harder as he speeds up his rhythm. “There!” she cries as climaxes hard. Her pulling muscles pulls him along with him.

“Claire!” He screams as he cum's harder then he ever had.


	38. "Are Ye Okay?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet afterglow

She lays still feeling her heartbeat in the tips of ger fingers and toes. Her husband lays breathless beside her. 

“Are ye okay?” He asks half sitting up to look at her.  
Okay doesn’t cover it but she knows what he is asking. Is she okay physically? Did he hurt her? 

“I am very okay. There was no pain only pleasure.” The relief runs across his face. “I am glad I decided to have it snipped. That my only memories of this night will be pleasant ones.”

“Me too.” He lays back by her resting his head on her chest. “I have ne'---I mean I have had sex but ne' made love. I thought I had but nae. Just with ye, with my wife.”

“I am so glad I waited. God sure knows what He is doing by that particular command.”

“Aye, He does. That I would have listened.”

“As long as you do from know on.” He moves enough to place a kiss on her nipple. He feels her shudder all over.

“Aye Mrs. Anderson. Ye may nae be the first lass I laid with but ye shall be the last. That is a guarantee.”

“You will be my only. Can we do it again?”

“Oh aye.” His lips return to her nipples, sucking and licking until she was rubbing herself against his leg, needing more. He works his hand down, stroking and teasing until she arches into him and cries out.   
He eases a condom over himself and urges her on top.

“What?”

“It will give ye control.”

“But I don’t know what to do?” She protests as he eases her down on to him. “Oh!” 

“Aye love. Move in a way that gives ye pleasure.” She places her hands on his chest and starts to rock.

“And you? Does it---ahhh---does it feel good to you?”

“Verra! Don't stop Lexy baby.” She rocks steady, moving her clit against his penis and pelvic bone. 

“Ahhhh yesssss Jamie! Yessss!” He feels her squeeze him and pulls her down, finding her most sensitive nipple and drawing it deep into his mouth, increasing the power of her orgasm. She screams out his name. He tightens his grip on her and thrust up twice before he falls over the edge with her.

“How about some coffee?”

“What?” she is still dazed, laying on her side trying to get her breath back when he returns from getting the rid of the condom.

“Coffee? I had some delivered from the Coo. It is down on the front porch. I will be right back.”

“Oh okay. Good.” He chuckles at her dazed reaction. He bends down to kiss her before wrapping his kilt around his waist and taken off.

She finds the energy to sit up. She wraps the tarden around her and waits for her husband’s return. He walks in and whistles.

“Ye are a vision.” She reaches out to touch, what is sure her kinky hair. “a vision.” He repeats,” Dinna move.” He picks up his phone and snaps several pictures of her.

“Jamie my breasts and coochie is showing!”

“Oh I ken. They are for us. I want ye tae see how utterly amazing ye look.” He rejoins her and hands her the phone. She sees her expected kinky hair but, she also sees her shiny eyes, her love flushed skin, her lips swollen by their kisses, her erect nipples. 

“Wow. I guess you are right.”

“Aye.” He trades her the phone for one of the coffees. She sips it and sighs. 

“Marrying the owner of the Highland Coo will have advantages.” She teases.

“I think I got the better end. I married a doctor. I will provide the coffee and ye treat the burns.”

“Deal.” She sighs as she sips her coffee and rests against his shoulder. ”Do you think it will always be this strong between us? I mean, the intensity of it?”

“I think the boiling heat will turn into a low simmer. But, never die out. And that we can bring it back into a full flame anytime we wish.”

“That is what I wanted to hear. Jamie, I am hungry.” His hand had been skimming her chest and heading down.

“Me too but ye meant for food?”

“Yes but then..”

“Come my love. Let's see what we can make to eat.” 

They head downstairs in nothing but the kilt and tarden. Jamie was already thinking of the height of the counter and maybe a kitchen chair.

“Food first.” Says his mind reading wife. 

“Aye love.”


	39. Dinner and Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Anderson's eat and then have some fun sexual play.

“Let's see what we have?” Claire walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. “Hmmm, we have eggs, cheese, and vegetables. Can make omelets.”

“Perfect.” His focus isn't on food though. It is on his wife's bum as she bends over to pull the ingredients out. 

“Good. Quick and nutritious.”

“Quick is good.” She agrees with him. The want for him is stronger then it was before they had first made love. She hands him the tomato, peppers, and mushrooms. “Chop babe.”

“Aye.” He does as he watches her beat eggs. She heats the skillet and melts some butter in it. Pours the egg mixture in and trades the chopping board for a grinder and sets him to grinding cheese. A few minutes later, they are sitting down to dinner. 

“To the first of many dinners together as husband and wife.” He offers as he clinks the end of their wine cups together.

“Salute.” The sip and watch each other from across the small table. The food is good, the wine is perfect, but the small touches and longer glances of the newlyweds are the real draw. They finish and place their dishes in the dishwasher. 

“Claire, I've an idea..”

“Aye?” whatever it is her husband wants to do, she is up for it. He lifts her, still just wrapped in the tarden, onto one of the countertops. He then deeply kisses her. He tastes the hot sauce she had sprinkled on her omelet on her tongue. Hotter still were her hands, wrapped tight around his neck, holding him close and her legs, wrapped tighter around his waist.

He feels her, hot and wet, against him. Slipping into her would be simple. But not yet. He moves away and starts kissing down her neck. Her soft ‘oh's' slowly make him crazy as he travels lower. He parts the top on the tarden and finds her dusty nipples already erect, aching and needy. He runs his hands around them and pulls the most delicious groans from her. He kisses the mounts as he works his way down.

“Yes! Please Jamie!” her voice, thick with desire. Her hands urging him lower. Her body, arching up to meet him. They all make him as hungry for her as she is for him. He pulls her deep into her mouth, sucking harder then he ever has. “Awwwwwwwwwww!” she keens pressing him even closer. He sucks and fondles as she pushes closer against his groin. He understands but hates to move away from her tempting breasts. He stays for a few more minutes before dropping lower. He keeps his hands on her breasts, rolling and pinching her nipples as he kisses down her quaking belly. He recalls his plan and moves away long enough to grab a kitchen chair. He sits it before her. She lets the tarden fully fall.

He settles between her legs. He lifts her already shaking legs up and on to his shoulders. He opens her up and starts to lick up and down. Her keens and cries get louder and louder. He adds a finger inside of her. He is careful, moving it gently.

“Good Jamie! Please.” With a grin against her growing clit, he adds another finger and cautiously lifts them up. His tongue lands on her clit and settles in. His playing fingers rub against the inside of her vagina. 

“God yes! There! Please!” Okay then. He presses against her vaginal wall as he starts to suck on her clit. Her legs wrap tighter around his neck. His other hand holds her close as her body tries to run from the building pressure and pleasure. Her hands laid and pull in his hair. “Oh oh oh! Ahhhhhh Jamie! Yesssss babbbbbyyyyy!” He feels her climax everywhere. In his fingers as her vagina tightens, in his tongue as her clit grows and floods his mouth with her sweetness, and his cock, that thrubs and weeps, needing to be inside her more then his own next breath. He lifts up, kicks the chair out of the way, grabs the condom that he had placed on the counter beside her. He in covered and in her before her orgasm fades away. Her pulling vagina almost made him come right then. He uses all his self control to not cum, as he gently moves to pull her orgasm farther.

“Jamie. Oh Jamie!” she whispers into his neck. 

“Claire, oh my love!” He let's her ride it out and then holds her hips tight as he lets himself go. She wraps her legs around him and claws at his back as she cries out and comes again. A few minutes later he screams her name as he climaxes himself.


	40. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie return back to real life and Claire has a surprise patient.

The week goes fast as they make love in every room of their new home. They spent hours talking about their plans for the future. What they expect from each other, how they want to parent, all that type of stuff. It is, they both agree, the perfect honeymoon.

“Though, I will take ye somewhere tropical for a traditional honeymoon or babymoon.” He promises as they dress for work the morning they are returning.

“Why tropical?” She asks as she pulls on scrubs over the fancy knickers and bra she wears.

“It is traditional besides, I wish to see ye in a tiny bikini.” He growls as he pulls her close. His hand finds it's way under her scrub bottoms and over the scrap of lace.

“Ahh,” she moans as she leans her back against him,” We will be late.”

“We are newlywed. It is expected.” He leads her back to the bed. They are a bit late.

“Their she is! Doctor Anderson.” Catalina announces as she hurries into A&E. “Did you get a bit distracted this morning?” Said at a whisper only dhe can hear. Claire just nods and reaches for her first chart. Her morning is spent accepting congratulations and explaining to returning patients why she is no longer Dr O’Leary. She has no major cases, no dramas. It is mainly simple things, sprains, simple burns, earaches, and the like. A nice way to ease back in.

At lunch, she and Catalina walk down to the canteen and meet her mum. She gets lunch and waits on her husband. “How has been your first day back?” her mum asks.

“She was late.” Catalina offers with a grin.

“Don't tease. They are newlywed. Lexy, any interesting patients?”

“None yet. Simple things really. They are easing me back.”

“Good. It will get easier to balance both. Promise.” She smiles and takes her mum's hand. She squeszes it as Jamie walks.

“Sae sorry Dr. Anderson,” he sits the coffees down and lifts her up and into his lap. “We were suddenly slammed.”

“It is okay. You are hear now.” Disregarding the coffee, for now, she turns and deeply kisses her husband. Ge sighs, tangles his hands in her hair and kisses her back. Mary loudly clears her throat as Catalina giggles. Claire disengages with a deep sigh.

“Married or not, this is still a hospital and your place of employment Lexy.”

“Bur they are newlyweds.” Catalina says through her laughter. 

“I have to go, anyway. We really are slammed. Have a good day, my love. I love you.”

“And I you.” They kiss again, gentler after he places her back in her seat. She watches him go with a sigh. “It will get easier, you say?”

“It will. You should always be sad to see him go and, always want to jump his bones but, you will learn to temper it.”

“Thanks mum.” 

“Dr. Anderson, have a patient,” one of the nurses hands her a chart as she heads back in from lunch. 

“Thanks,” she takes it and skims it as she heads to the curtained off area. Nicky Heard, age 24,. Chief complaint, returning infections. “Miss Heard, I am Dr. Anderson.” She says as she walks in. She then looks up and stops dead. It could be Nicola that sits on the exam table. 

“I know,” her patient says at her shocked look. “Nicola is my twin. We aren't identical though we are aweful close.”

“Yes. You are. Sorry about that. It is just..”

“I know my sister's reputation here. I am sorry. “

“It is okay. Let's see what I can do to help you.” She starts with a full exam. She checks her ears, eyes, mouth, throat, lungs, and stomach. “Recurrent infections, where?”

“Everywhere. Started y months ago with a ear infection. That cleared. Then it came back with the addition of strep throat. After that was finally cleared, I got bronchitis. Then a bladder infection. Now, it is in my kidneys. They try stronger and stronger antibiotics but, it never goes completely away.”

Claire is examining her chart as she speaks. She is right. She has been on a pharmacy’s worth of antibiotics. She frowns. Her fear is of Nicky building resistance. 

“I don’t know what else to do.”

“Okay. We are going to start with a complete blood panel. See where your defense fighters, the white blood cells, are at. I want to get you off the strong antibiotics and start you on plain penicillin.”

“You worry about resistance too.”

“Very. Especially with you have a strep infection. We wont to avoid staph. I am also going to get a clean urine draw. It will involve a catheter. Sorry.”

“Whatever is necessary.”

“May I ask why you came to the hospital? You have a family practice doctor?”

“He was just pushing the antibiotics. He didn't try to get to the heart of the matter. What is causing the infections in the first place. Besides, Nicola says you are the best doctor here.”

“She did?” her eyes are round with surprise.

“She did. My sister has issues. I am well aware of them. But, she pays attention. She studies people. I trust her judgement on this.”

“Thank you. I will send people in to draw blood and urine. Let's see what is going on.” She is mumbling to herself as she exits the room. Catalina hears.

“What is it?” She pulls her to the side and fills her in.   
“Really? I wouldn’t expect praise from her.”

“Me either. I need to find out what is wrong with her sister. But fear I know.”

“Yah. I will be around.”

“Thank you.” She gets the test ordered and grabs another chart. She sees a couple patients while awaiting Nicky's results. She treats them well but, half her mind is on her fears about what is wrong with Nicola's sister.

“Dr. Anderson. The labs are back for curtain 4.” She takes them and does a quick scan.

“Dang!” she whispers. It is as she feared. Taken a deep breath, she goes in to tell Nicky the news.  
“Miss Heard.”

“Nicky please.”

“Okay. Nicky, I have your labs back. I am afraid it isn’t good news. Your white cell count is very low. Critically so. We need to admit you and give you meds to restore it.”

“Okay. But why is it so low?”

“One of the test I had ran was for HIV. I am sorry. It was positive.”

“I have AIDS!”

“No. You have HIV. The virus that causes AIDS. We will start you on antiviral meds. Strong ones. We call it the cocktail. It is a lot each day but, I know this is hard but, this is no longer a death sentence. People live for 20 and 30 years with it.”

“I am newly married. He is only my third lover. How do I tell him that I have exposed him to this?”

“He will need to be tested. But transmission from female to male, normal sex is very rare. We will also newt to test the other two men.”

“Oh God!” Claire drops her professional armour, for a moment, and places her arms around her. She sobs against her shoulder.

“We have a counselor who specializes in this situation. Would you like to speak with her?”

“Please. Don’t tell my sister. I will after Shawn. Oh God! Shawn. But..”

“I won't say a word. I am going to start to admit process and start you on the cocktail. As well as some specific antibiotics to target the kidney infection. Would you like a mild tranquilizer?”

“Yes please. Thank you Dr. Anderson. You are as good as my sister said.”

“You are welcome. I am so sorry about all this. I wish I had better news.”

“You have an answer. Even if it isn’t one I want to hear, it is an answer. Thank you. I am going to ring my husband now.”

“I will be around if he has any questions. I will send the counselor in. And a nurse to start the meds. We will get you upstairs soon.”

“Thank you.”

Claire leaves her room on shaky legs. She collapses onto a chair in the break room. She needs a few minutes before seeing her next patient.


	41. Everyday Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie adjust to married life. Catalina gets closer to Harris.

Time passes. Claire and Jamie adjust to married life. They get used to waking up and going to sleep beside each other. Eating together. Making love each night and sometime in the morning. 

She gets used to sharing bathroom counter space and he to putting the toilet seat down. They divide closets and dressers. She learns his favorite foods and he learns what to get her when she is PMS'ing and weepy.   
Catalina and Harris grow closer and Claire teases her friend about when to expect an engagement   
announcement. “We aren’t rushing into it like you guys did. I want to find out things about him that you didn't know before hand.”

“Such as?” They sit across from each other in Claire's kitchen. They have the dY off though Jamie has to work. Catalina blushes.

“What? You aren’t talking about sex are you?”

“Claire I love you but we are different people. I can't see waiting for marriage. I am sorry.”

“When are you going to?”

“Our next date. Are you horrible disappointed in me?”

“No. You are right. We are different people. I can’t judge you. Be careful. Do you love him?”

“I do.”

“Does he love you?”

“He does.” 

“Then that is good then. Making love it is..earthreal.”

“Well I needn't ask how your love life is going.” She says with a sparkle in her eye.

“No. We are truly one flesh. I never expected. Physically and emotionally, I never imagined being so close to someone.”

“I am very happy for you. So, when are you teo making me an aunt?”

“We have only been married three months. We want to wait a year before trying.”

“That is smart. Time to just be together.”

“Yes. That is the thought. You don't go and jump the gun on us.” She gets up to pure more tea. Catalina looks at her with raised eyes.

“What?”

“Don't get pregnant.”

“I don’t plan on it. No worries, I do know how to prevent it.” Claire smiles at her. “Change of subject, how is Nicola's sister doing?”

“Pretty well. Her husband is understanding. I think that is aided by the fact he is testing negative. She is keeping appointments at the HIV clinic.”

“Good. I can’t imagine. We don’t know if Nicola knows?”

“She does. Nicky told her before she was discharged. She asked me some questions about it.”

“She seems, calmer, since your marriage. I guess she knows it is over now.”

“Yes, whatever it was. Do you want to stay for dinner?”

“No but thank you. I am looking at some flats this evening.”

“You spring this on me as you are getting ready to leave?” she accuses as she gets up to start dinner for her and Jamie.

“Sorry. I love your parents but with me and Harris getting closer.. I just don't want to always go to his place.”

“Right. I get it. Good luck on your search.”

“You are okay with this, really?”

She turns from the stove and meets her eyes. “I widh you would wait but, I can’t live your life. You are my friend and U want you happy. So, in that way, I am okay with it.”

“Thank you darling.” They hug and she leaves. Jamie is home soon after. He comes in and wraps his arms around her. 

“Good evening Mrs. Anderson. I missed you.”

“I missed you too Jamie.” She turns in his arms and they deeply kiss. When they pull apart, he finds her eyes. He frowns.

“What is wrong love?”

“Nothing it is just..”

“Just.” She turns to stir the stew she is simmering and he takes the spoon from her and turns the stove off. “Dinner can wait. What is on your mind?,

“Catalina.” They head into the living room, now furnished with a couch and coffee table. They take a seat and she tells him all. “I know she is an adult capable of making her own decisions.”

“But, you don’t agree.”

“I know how it is with us Jamie. Why wouldn’t I want it to be the same for my best mate?”

“I ken love. Harris adores her. I have spoken to him. You say she loves him. They wilk be making love. Don't worry.”

She lays her head on his shoulder. “Thank you Jamie. That does help.”

“But ye still worry?”

“I can’t help it.”

“You are a good mate. You will be here for her. That is all that ye can do.”

“You are right. Let's eat.” He stands up and pulls her into his arms.

“Ye are here for them and I for ye. “ 

“I can't ask for more.”


	42. An Unexpected Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is pregnant. Who and how will the dad react?

“Claire!” Her mate looked horrible. Her eyes wide, face white, excerpt for the spots of red on her cheeks. Her hair is a mess, not brushed but just pulled back in a messing ponytail.

“Catalina. What is wrong?” She had showed up quite early on a morning where when Claire didn't have to work. She never did this knowing who much she treasured this early mornings with her husband. He still sleeps.

“I know. It is very early. I am sorry. I just.”

“Have a seat. Tell me what is wrong?” In answer, she hands her an EPT. Claire looks down at it and then up at Catalina. “You're pregnant?”

“Seems so. Oh God! We were so careful. I don't know how this happened.”

“Deep breath.”

“We have only been intimate three months. How do I tell him about this? How do I deal with it myself?” 

“First things first. We get it confirmed. I am sure my mum would be able to see you today. Let's make absolute sure.”

“Right.”

“What is going on?” Jamie, roused by their voices, comes out with his hair a sleep tussled mess and his eyes barely open. Claire looks to Catalina. Do I tell him? She asks with her eyes. Catalina nods. 

“Catalina may be pregnant.”

He stares at his wife before turning his shocked expression to her mate. “Wow! Does Harris ken?”

“We want to get it confirmed first. Have mum exam her.” He nods.

“Jamie, how do you think he will react?” 

“Weel Catalina, I am not sure. He loves bairns but I have ne' heard him express any interest in having his own.”

“Oh God!” She buries her head in her hands. 

“Let's call mum.”

“Lexy, what a surprise.” 

“I know it is early mum but, I have a favor to ask. Can you come by our house on the way in today and do a quick exam?"

Claire hears her pull ina quick breath. “Is it you? Are you pregnant Lexy?”

“No. It is Catalina. She has a positive EPT and want confirmation before talking with Harris.”

“I see. I will be right there.”

“Thanks mum.” She rings off. “She is coming.”

“I should have listened to you. If we were married.. I don't know what to do.”

“A child is a gift, no matter the circumstances. I told you I would be here. I meant it.” 

“We both will. Harris is a stand up lad. He isna the kind tae walk away from his own bairn."

“Thank you both.”

“I must go get ready for work. Hold on Catalina. It will be okay.” He squeezes her hand and kisses his wife before heading back in their room. “I will bring coffee back.” He declares before leaving.

“You got a good one.”

“He is the best. Harris is a good man. He will do the right thing.” There is a knock on the door. It is Mary. She hugs her daughter then moves over to Catalina.

“I know you are scared but you are not alone. What are your symptoms?”

“I have been queasy. My bra's are tight. Urination has increased. I am 8 days late. An EPT was positive.”

“Okay. I sounds like you are pregnant. Let's confirm. Lexy can we use your room.”

“Yes. I am going to make breakfast.” She has to be busy. 

Jamie's mind is on his wife and her mate. Poor lass. He ken's she is freaked. He wonders if they know yet. The bell rings and he looks up.

“Jamie lad. Good morning. I thought I would follow your example and take Cat a cup of coffee.” Harris says. Jamie just stares at him. “What is it?”

“She is at our house.” He knows it isn't his place to say more.

“Okay thanks for the heads up. I will take it there.”

“I will go with you. I promised to bring some back for Claire.”

“Cool.” Jamie makes up the order and they walk out. “Still enjoying married life?”

“Verra much.” He decides to probe a bit. “We love it. In fact, in six months we are going to start trying for a bairn. Have ye thought of being a father?”

“Good for you. It isn’t for me right now. I don’t wish to be that committed. Don't get me wrong. Cat and I have a good thing. I just am not ready for the whole family scene.”

“Well?” Claire turns and meets her mum's eye. 

“She is pregnant. About seven weeks.”

“Oh boy.” Her phone beeps. It is a message from Jamie.

“Heading there with Harris. He doesn’t ken. Felt him out. He isn’t ready for this. Any news?”

“She is.” She messages back as Catalina walks out. She has been crying. She sank down on the couch. 

“Jamie and Harris are on the way. He doesn’t know.” 

“I will tell him. Can I do here, now while I have your support?”

“Yes.”

“Catalina, I have to get to the hospital. Call my office and we will get you on a schedule for pre-natal appointments.”

“Thank you."

She walks out just as Jamie and Harris walk in. Jamie hands her a coffee. She smiles at him.

“Cat? You look like you can really use this today.” Harris hands her the coffee and takes a seat beside her. Jamie wraps his arm around Claire and they wait to see how she will handle it.

“I thank you but I am not sure it is good for the baby.”

“What baby?”

“I am pregnant.”


	43. Harris Reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How wil Harris react to the news?

“I am sorry. You are what?” Harris stands shaking beside Jamie and Claire as Catalina looks up at him from the couch.

“Pregnant. With child. In the family way. Have a bun in the oven.” She replies, her voice getting progressively louder. 

“But how? We were careful. How did this happen?”

“A tiny microscopic hole on the condom. A pill taken just a bit late. I don't know Harris. It did. Now, what do you want to do about it?” Her arms are crossed and face set. Claire pulls her husband into the kitchen so they can talk in private.

“I…are you sure?”

“Yes. A positive EPT and I had Claire's mum, the midwife, examine me.”

“Oh god.” He collapses beside her.

“About 7 weeks.”

“Oh god. I do care for you Cat. I just wasn't ready for this. We have only been dating 6 months.”

“I am aware. Do you think I was? I wanted to be at least 30, settled, married, before becoming a mum.”

“Well, there is always..”

“No!” her scream causes him to jump. His nerves on a tight edge,” No. I can’t do that. I know it isn’tjust a lump of cells. Our child grows inside me. I will not kill it.”

“Okay. I just thought since you told me how far along you are..”

“To give you an idea about when it happened not to..”

“Okay. That leaves birth and raising or adoption.”

“Could you give up your child?”

“I will not be the one carrying it. Can you?” He is a bit calmer but, his voice still shakes when he asks her.

“I don't know. With neither of us ready it would be the logical thing. I just don't know.”

He gets quiet. He looks down at his hands, moving nervously together, before looking back up at her.  
“I will be here. I will take care of my responsibility. You don't hace to worry about me taken off.”

“Thank you Harris. I will be making an appointment to see Mary, Claire's mum. Do you want to be there?”

“Yes. Let me know. Cat, I am.. I have to go. I hate it but I have to work. You will be okay?”

“I will. I do too. Thank you for sticking by me.”

“No problem.” Jamie comes out. He is his ride and has to get back to work himself. “Call me.” She nods and they are up and gone. And Catalina bursts into tears.

“Catalina!” Claire is there, pulling her into her arms. “Did he act like a jerk?”

“No. He said he would be there. Take care of his responsibility.”

“That is..”

“That he cares for me. I and our child are just a responsibility! I wanted… I love him and we are just a burden to him. Something he must handle.” 

“Oh hun.” She holds her mate close as she weeps bitter tears.

“All okay?” Jamie asks as they head back towards the Coo.

“I wouldn’t say okay. You knew. That is why you asked that.”

“Aye. My wife told me.”

“I am not ready man. Not ready to settle down with one woman. To be daddy. Christ!” He runs his hands through his hair. “I hope she gives it up.”

“You would give away yer own bairn?”

“Yes. We aren’t ready for this Jamie.”

“And if she doesn’t?”

Harris sighs. “I will do my duty. Pay maintenance. See the child."

“There is more to being a da then money and every other weekend."

“I will do what I can.” They have arrived back at the Coo and Harris climbs out. “ Thanks for the lift.”

“I promised her ye was a good man. Do more then try.”   
Harris nods and hurries to his car. Jamie watches him drive away before slowly getting out and walking in.


	44. Harris' Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harris has a secret he has been keeping from Catalina. Will it break her heart?

“Where were ye man?” Jamie greets Harris a five months later. “Ye missed Catalina's ultrasound.”

“That was today? Crips, I forgot all about it.”

“She was quite upset. Ye ken she found out the gender.”

“Right. Do you know?”

“Aye. Claire told me. But, Catalina wishes to tell ye.” He nods, biting on his lip, lost in thought. “ Ye haven't missed a single appointment since finding out yer bairn was coming, why today?”

“Christ, I am a fool!”

“Absentminded maybe but..”

“No. A fool. I should have told her long before now but..”

“Told her what? What is going on Harris?”

“I am seeing someone.”

“Ye are what now?”

“I know. It just happened. I was upset about Cat's news about the baby. She was upset due to a health issue with her sister. We where both at the pub..”

“Back up,” Jamie sits down beside his mate,” You were upset about Catalina’s news, about the coming bairn,” he nods,” How long have you been seeing her?”

He doesn’t want to answer. He knows it will rightly infuriate Jamie. He looks down and plucks at a stray thread from the couch. “ Five months.” It is said very softly.

“Five months! The entire time ye ken'd ye have a bairn on the way, the entire time Catalina was planning a future with ye! Christ man!” Jamie jumps off his couch and starts to pace.

“I admitted I was a fool.”

“Ye are worse. Does the other lass ken ye are an expectant father?”

“Yes.”

“Her ye are honest with.”

“She knows Cat. I had to be.”

“This keeps getting better and better. Who is she?”

“Nicola.” Jamie stops dead. 

“You have got tae be kidding me? Nicola, the lass that harassed both, nae, all of us. Myself, Claire, and Catalina?”

“She has changed. Her sister's illness has changed her.”

“You must tell Catalina.”

“I know. I was worried it would affect her pregnancy.”

“Lier! Ye were worried about her Irish temper. Ye have until this time tomorrow, or I will. And tae think I looked up tae ye. I was going tae..”

“What?” Harris stands, head down.

“Ne' mind. It matters not now. One day. I will be telling Claire. She needs tae ve prepared tae help her through this.”

“I am sorry.”

“Aye ye are.”

“Harris! Where were you? We waited as long as we could but Mary had other patients.”

“I am sorry Cat. I forgot.”

“You have been at every other appointment. This was a big one but. I know what we are having. Do you want to know?”

“Yes but first there is something I must tell you. I should have months ago. I was a coward.” She is frowning as her hand holds on to her child.

“What is it?”

“Please. Let's sit.” She does, perched on the edge of the seat, her body prepared to fight or flight. She can tell by his tone it is serious.

“Harris just tell me.”

“I forgot because I was out on a date. I have been seeing her for five months. It wasn't planned. It was after you told me about the babby. We both at the pub. Things just..”

“A date. A date! A bloody date! With someone you have been seeing for five months. I am carrying our child and you are carrying on an affair!”

“We aren’t married so technically..”

“Get out! Get the hell out of my sight!”

“Nicola and I never meet to hurt you. We are in love.”

“Nicola! You are seeing, in love with, her?”

“I am. We are. I am so sorry!”

“Out! Get out!”

“Cat, I am..”

“Don’t! Don't you dare call me that. Get the bloody hell out of my house!”

“The bairn?”

“I will be taken care of my child. Leaving you free to screw Nicola! Now get out!”

He goes to the door but turns around. “Boy or girl?” 

That is when she starts throwing things. He is lucky she starts with a throw pillow. He hurries out. She burst into tears and call Claire.


	45. Baby Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Catalina's pregnancy comes to a close, Claire and Jamie have baby news of their own.

“I am really ready to be done with this.” Catalina is 8 months pregnant and very uncomfortable. Claire gives her a smile. It is her last day before maternity leave starts. It has been a strained three months. She hasn’t spoken to Harris. Jamie has. He had a very strong talk with him encouraging him to be a man. To his create, he had tried. But, Catalina had cut off all contact and will not let him come to her midwife appointments. 

“After the baby comes, he will have rights. I will have to deal with him then, but not before.” She had said when Jamie had asks her about it.

Nicola still works at the hospital and had tried once, to talk to her. She had quickly shut her down. “You knew we were together and are having a baby. That makes you a home wrecking slut. Do not speak to me again.”   
Human Resources tried to keep them on separate shifts. When they overlap, Nicola stays out of her way.

“It won't be long. You will miss it.” Claire is envious. She and Jamie had been trying for the last few months. She knew it wasn't a lot of time but, she had baby fever and longs to be carrying her own.

“It won't be long for you either. I will. When the baby is born, I will have to share.”

“You really need to talk with him.”

“After the birth.” Claire understands that she is still hurt. She doesn’t push. She is ready to be her birth coach.

Two weeks later

“You can do this .” Claire encourages as they walk through the rooms of her house. It is early in her labor and she wants to get closer before going in. 

“Oh god! Why did I think I could---Help!”

“Come Catalina. You are a strong woman.”

“Ahhhh. Talk to me. Distract me.” They make another lap around. “Please!”

“I think I may be pregnant.” That did get her attention.

“Really?” She pants out as the contraction loosens.

“Aye. I am a week late. My breast are sore and I was sick this morning.”

“Congratulations. You will soon be doing this but at least Jamie will be here.”

“You want me to call him?”

“No. When I am pushing, Jamie can. But he is not to come back.”

Five hours later

“Okay Catalina. You can push.” Mary says. Claire holds her up as she squats. With a bone deep grunt, she starts to push. Claire sent a quick text to Jamie asking him to let Harris know. 

“Why didn’t you let me know as soon as she came in?” Harris rushes into the waiting room. 

“I wasn't allowed until now.” Harris is shaking his head.

“Where is she?” Now Jamie is shaking his head.

“I am sorry.”

“Come on. That is my kid!”

“Aye but until birth. “ he shrugs. Harris paces as on the other side of the double doors, Catalina is working hard.

“One more. So close. Almost there.” Mary places her hands as she guides the baby out. Her skilled hands slip the head, then the shoulders, and finally the whole body. She cleans the mouth and nose and a welcoming cry pierces the room.

Mary lifts the infant up and lays her on her mum's chest. Catalina is crying as she strokes her daughter from head to toe. “Is she okay?”

“She is perfect.” Claire leaves them to bound and goes to tell the father. Harris and Jamie look up as she enters. He with hope and Jamie, concern. She looks peaked. 

“Come sit Claire.” He guides her to a seat. Harris comes over and asks,

“How is Cat and the child?”

“Catalina is exhausted but very happy. Your daughter is perfectly healthy.”

“I've a daughter! And she is okay?”

“Yes. They are in room 4. Knock first as mum might be doing an examine on her.” He nods.

“Thank you Claire.” He hurries out.

“Are you okay? You look unwell.” She smiles at him, running her fatigued shaking hands through his hair. 

“I am well. Very well. I am just pregnant.” His ‘woop' of joy echoes through the room. “Ready to do this?”

“Oh aye÷”


	46. Mauve Claire O'Donald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harris has a strong reaction to his daughter's name.

When Claire and Jamie walk back into her room, they find Harris holding his daughter as Catalina sits filling out paperwork. Catalina keeps shooting nervous looks to Harris but he is doing fine.

“Claire, do you mind if I give Mauve your name as her middle?”

“That would be an honor.” She says taken a seat by her mate. “You doing okay?”

“Much better then I was an hour ago but she was worth it.”

“That she was.” Jamie has joined Harris and gets his first look at wee Mauve. 

“She is a beauty.” 

“Isn't she. I have never seen a prettier baby.”

“Spoken like a true father.”

“Harris, I need you to sign her birth certificate.” Catalina says.

“I can take her.” Jamie offers. He gingerly transfers her over. “Hello Mauve Claire. I am yer Uncle Jamie.”

The sweetness of the scene is broken when Harris sees her last name. “Mauve Claire O'Donald! Are you serious? I agreed to the very Irish first name and I love you honored Claire by her middle name. It is well and proper. But, giving her your last name!”

“Yes, my daughter will carry my name. If you had seen fit to give me your's then she would carry it too.”

“You want me to marry you?”

“No, I did but not now. Harris, you choice to start dating someone else aa soon as you found out she was on the way. You choice this. By signing her birth certificate, you are acknowledging you are her father. You will have a father's rights but, no, she will not have your last name. You haven’t earned that.” He signed the form and throws it on the bedside table. He then stumps out.

“Well, that went as expected.” She sadly says as she reaches for her daughter. Jamie hands her over.

“Do you want me to go after him?” he offers.

“Thank you but no. I have something to ask you guys?” They give her their full attention. “Will you stand up for her and be her Godparents?”

“Wow! We,” she looks at her husband and he nods,” would be honored to.”

They were released the next day. Claire and Jamie took them home as Harris was MIA.


	47. Babymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Andersons have a sweet sexy babymoon.

Claire is 3 months pregnant when they take their babymoon. He wanted to take her to someplace exotic, someplace neither has every been before, but she is unable to travel far due to the intensity of her morning sickness. So, they head to the Isle of Skye and a sweet little beach front house. 

He carries her over the threshold and straight into the bedroom. Her sickness had made lovemaking difficult. With it finally starting to go away, they were both a bit desperate for each other. She wears one of his button down flannel shirts. It fits better then her own over her growing breasts. Coupled with a pair of jeans that are unbuttoned due to her growing pregnancy, she is breathtaking in her husband’s eyes.

He lays her on the bed and she kicks her shoes off. He takes his off and joins her. “Ye are sae lovely Claire.”

“You don't find me fat?” He shakes his head. 

“Nae, ye are nae fat but blossoming with new life.”

She giggles. “How corny.”

“Corny or nae, it is true. Shall I show ye what ye do to me.” 

“Please.” She aches for him. It was been three weeks, a lifetime. He unzips her jeans and slips a hand inside. He strokes her over her knickers. “Ahhh.” 

“Like that baby?” Her whimper was her answer as her knickers dampened under his hand. His other hand starts to undo the buttons of her shirt. He teases them open, taking his time as she squirmed under him. He unbuttoned down to her breast bone before slipping his hand inside and cupping her breast. Her erect nipple meet his palm. His hand moved faster as she starts to move under him. 

“Please. Yes! Jamie!” She climaxes hard and they are both still fully dressed.

“That is one. I plan to count how many times I bring ye pleasure this weekend.” She smiles as he kisses her. Their hands work to undo the rest of their clothes as their lips follow. She kisses his shoulder as she bears it. He the curve of her breast. They pull their pants and underwear off then socks. Fully nude they come back together. Their need to great for tenderness( that will come later) they come together with a crash. Her legs come up around him as he moves within her. 

“Oh Jamie baby!”

“Claire. Yes! Oh yes!” 

It is quick but her brings her to climax once more. After, they lay breathless together. He, idly strokes her stomach. She his hair.

“I just love how this pregnancy has enhanced yer curves. The soft sweel of yer belly. The round fullness of yer breasts,” He reaches up to caress them and is rewarded with a soft, ‘ahhh'. He knows she loves having them touched, sae sensitive in pregnancy. “The roundness of yer bum.” His other hand leaves her bump and grabs ahold of her bum. She sighs as her massages it. Her sighs turn to a groan as he moves his mouth over to her breast and draws a nipple in. He suckles for a bit before starting to lick her hypersensitive tip.

“Oh lord! Right there Jamie! Please baby! Oh god! Don't stop!” He moves his hand up and places two fingers inside her. He thrust gently as he licks her, only stopping to move to the other breast. She is breathless as the orgasm builds back up. The only sounds in the room are her heavy breathing, his lapping tongue, and his thrusting fingers. She stays silent, only letting a little squeak out as she tightens around his fingers. She is sae wet. 

He carefully removes his fingers and lifts up. He has to see her face. Her eyes blown wide, her mouth open as her breath rushes in and out. Her cheeks flushed. She is never more beautiful then she is in the midst of passion. 

She rolls over and pushes him down before mounting him. He groans as he feels her orgasm triggered vagina around him. She places her hands on his chest and starts to move. His hands come up to play with her breast. She moves faster and he takes one hand and places it on her awesome bum, squeezing and fondling as she drives them both close.

“Jamie close!” she pants out. He moves his hand from her bum to her clit and presses his thumb against as she rides him. “Eeeehhhhhhhh!” She collapses against him under the force of it and he holds her close as he picks up the rhythm and finds his own pleasure.

“I've a name if the baby is a lad.” They are sitting in the bed, leaning against the headboard and he is stroking her belly.

“Aye?”

“Joseph Christopher.”

“Oh Jamie that is lovely. My father he will be overjoyed.”

“Well Allie Maria honors our mam's. I figure the next lad can be named after mine.”

“The next? How many children are you imagining us having?”

“Three or four. Two lads and a lass or two of each.”

“Well Jamie, I will let you know if that is possible after giving birth to this one.”

“Fair enough.” He slips down and gently kisses across her bump. She relaxes under his attention. 

“Will you be as attentive every time?” She runs her hands through his curls and down his back.

“Oh aye.” He is drawn a bit farther south and kisses his way there.

“Oh. Oh my love.” She sighs as he parts her lips and sets in to feast. Here to the pregnancy is evident. She is more swollen, more sensitive. It is a pleasure to pleasure her. His tongue makes figure eights across her clit. Her nails dig into his back as she gets close. “Ahhh yes! Oh right there! Yes!” 

It is a very nice babymoon even if he loses track of her orgasm total. They head home to a coming ultrasound and news that changes everything.


	48. The Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's pregnancy and a surprise.

When they come home, they start preparing for the coming birth. The spare room is painted a light green, gender neutral as they weren’t planning on finding out the gender. It is slowly filled with all the things a newborn needs. They fill the drawers with tiny bodysuits, socks, onsies, and gowns. The nappie holder and bag are filled with tiny cloth nappies and their outer covers. A bassinet and a crib, baby carriage, changing table, and rocker complete the big furniture. Stuffies, books, and an empy frame for baby's first picture cover the top of the dresser. They are ready. Then they have an ultrasound where everything changes.

Her mum gets very quiet as she runs the probe over her abdomen. She is six months pregnant and having her first ultrasound. She had wanted minimal medical involvement in what she knows is a natural state. But, she is very big and she and Jamie had decided that this was needed.

“Mum? Is everything okay?”

“Ah yes. As long as you are okay with two.” 

“What?” from Jamie as he exams the screen that she has turned around. “Twins?”

“Without a doubt. See, baby a is here. Baby b right under.”

“Oh wow!” Claire stares at her children in awe.

“Do you wish to know the genders now? We can still keep it a surprise.”

“Jamie, we are preparing for two now. Do you think?”

“We best know, right? I mean if it is two lads or lasses we will need more names.”

“Lexy?” her mam looks to her for the final decision.”

“Yes. Tell us.” 

“Baby a here on top is a girl. Baby b a boy. Both are measuring where they need to be with no signs of any issues.”

“Both! Will the lad be born first?”

“If they stay as they are, yes. “

“Good. I made a promise tae yer daughter.”

“My son and daughter. Our children,” tears roll down her face. “Thank you Jamie.”

“Thank ye Claire for the perfect start to our family.”

“Okay you guys.” They sit in her mum's office after the ultrasound. “Twins make the last three months of this pregnancy a bit more challenging. Lexy, as you know, you are already at higher risk for preeclampsia because of your genetics. That risk has now went up. It is more important to report things like, headaches, dizziness, swelling. Jamie, I want you to keep a close eye too. Her feet may swell and she might not be able to tell. I know, you know this Lexy. But you are not the doctor now. No heavy lifting. More rest. I will be seeing you here, twice a week. Now to take of my midwife and put on my grandma one, twins! And one of each! Your dad and I are going shopping today. He is going to be over the moon.” They all three squeal some together.

Their parents, Catalina, Cully and Fraser( who had just found out they are also expecting) are all excited for them.

“The lass can have all the clothes Mauve has outgrown. Auntie Catalina will buy some for the lad.” Harris has seen his daughter six times since her birth, once a month. It isn’t optimal but better then Catalina expected.

At 7 and a half months pregnant, she is placed in the hospital. Her blood pressure had spiked. “ We can control it with medications, probably. But Lexy, you know if we can’t get it down..”

“What!” Jamie demands. “What if you can’t get it down?”

“The cure for preeclampsia is delivery.”

“But, there is 6 weeks to go.”

“Right which is why we are praying to get it down.” They do and two days later she is discharged. Placed on bedrest, she nests through Jamie.

“Make sure the crib sheets are tight. Did you have the car seats checked by the police to make sure they are in correctly? The nursing pillow should be here today. Recall the outer cover needs washed in deft before it can be used.” And so on. He smiled and does as she asks knowing she feels helpless that she can’t do it herself.

She sees her mum once a week. On the second visit, when she is 8 months and three days, they discover that her blood pressure is back up.

“We cannot wait. They must be born today.”


	49. The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies arrive!

Can we do a trial of labor,” she asked her mum already knowing the answer.

“I am sorry love. I will assist Dr.McCarthy.”

“What is going on?” Jamie asks, looking between them.

“They have to be delivered today, by c-section.” Claire explains. “ hospital bag in the car?”

“Yes, of course but..”

“Don't worry Jamie. Everything is under control.” His mother-in-law says. But worry he does as he escorts Claire out to the car and they race to the hospital. She is eerily calm, messaging Catalina and Cully, as well as his parents to tell them what is going on.

“Claire I..” She takes his hand across the seat. 

“Our children are coming today Jamie. We will soon be holding Joseph and Allie in our arms.”

“Aye, there is that. Ye will be okay?”

“I will be fine.” She is taken straight back to be prepped. Jamie is also prepped. He is shown how to surgically scrub his hands and arms before being placed in blue scrubs, a blue cap covers his curls, and blue botties over his shoes. That had went over c-sections in the child birth class. He just never thought it would actually happen. They were both so committed to doing this natural. 

When he tells Mary this when they meet outside the double doors that lead to the surgical suit, she smiles behind the mask “Men plans. God laughs. It will be alright. They are in excellent hands. Pull your mask up. Claire awaits you.”

“Aye,” he pulls it up. Now only his blue eyes show as he asks,” what do I do Mary?”

“You hold her hand. Talk to her. Get ready to meet your children.” They walk in together. 

Claire lays on her back, her enormous belly blocked by a drape. IV's run. Her vitals and the babies heartrates on display. “Hi love.” He walks up, takes her hand and a seat beside her.

“You look funny.” 

“Aye. Ye think our bairns will know me in this get up?”

“They will recognize your voice.”

“Ready? We are making the first incision.” Dr McCarthy asks.

“Ready.” Her voice is steady but her hand tightens in his.

“I've ye love. Breath with me.” They do first stage lamaze breathing as the doctor and her mum opens her up to receive the children.

“A bit of pressure.” Her mum says. She fills it. The sudden absence as her first child is lifted out of her. It is a queer nauseous feeling. “As promised, the boy is first.” Joseph Christopher is lifted up and over the drape for his parents to see.

“Oh, look at you!” his mam coos. His eyes are tightly shut. His dark curly hair stands up everywhere. He is very white.

“A max! Ye are sae white.”

“He will darken. It takes a few days.” Mary says as she moves him over to the waiting warming table to be weighted and measured.

“A bit more pressure. The lass is pretty far up.” She returns to focusing on the next birth. A pull, almost a jerk, and Allie Maria is freed. She is screaming at the injustice of being moved from her nice comfy home as she is lifted up to meet her parents.

“Ah lass. Dinna fret. It isn’t all that bad.” Her hair has a hint of red amidst the black and is just as curly as her brothers.

“Oh my darling daughter.” Claire is freely crying as she is moved to join her brother. They are soon weighed, measured and cleaned up. Jamie holds one in each arm as Claire is stitched up. They have quieted under his touch and their voices. 

“Ye are brawly bairns. And sae beautiful.” Their eyes have opened and to their parents delight, they both have blue eyes.

“That isn't likely to change.” Mary explains. “They will have some of both of you.”

She is moved to a room where she is finally able to hold her children. She can't get over how soft their hair and skin are, how tiny their fingers and toes are. That they are theirs. She holds them close and whispers all her hopes for their future. 

“Would you like to nurse them before we bring the rest of the family in?” Mary asks. “And you formally introduce them?”

“Yes.” She positions them like foot balls, on either side of her and her mum helps her guide their mouths to her nipples. “Ah. That feels weird.” She looks down on them as they eagerly take their first meal. Their daddy also watches them. 

“It doesn’t hurt?” he asks.

“No. It actually feels good.”

“That is the hormone that causes the milk to let down. It relaxes the mum.”

“That is amazing.” After they are feed, Mary goes to fetch her husband and the others. They come in. Catalina minus Mauve( who is with her dad) Alana and Bruce, Cully and Fraser, and Christopher. Jamie holds Allie, Claire Joseph. 

“Guys, may I introduce ye to our bairns, Joseph Christopher and Allie Maria. Children, yer family.”

“Christopher?” Her dad says, as tears fill his eyes.

“Yes dad. Jamie insisted.”

“Aye. He will have me and my da's last name. He should have part of ye too.”

“Son, thank you.”

“Da, the next son will be after ye.”

“If, Claire says as she adjusts her daughter, “ I do this again.”

“And the lass, for Mary and I?” Allina asks.

“There is no two women I want my daughter to take after.” Tears and hugs are followed by everyone having a turn holding the babies.

“I don't recall Mauve ever being this little.” Catalina says as she holds her niece in her arms.

“She wasn't. She was a regular heavy weight compared to Allie.” Claire says with a laugh.

“I am holding my son's son.” Bruce whispers as he rocks Joseph.”

“Aye. Isna he the must brawl lad ye have ever seen.”

“Aye son. He is.”

“This will be us soon.” Cully says to Fraser as they have their turn.”

“Aye, I canna wait. “

Allina simply weeps as she holds her grandchildren in her arms. The Anderson’s head home the next day, where the real adventure begins.


	50. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later.

Five years later  
“Allie Maria hold still. I need to braid your hair.”

“Mam, why don't you have to braid Joseph’s?” She protests as she sits crossed legged in front of her.

“Remember, your daddy cut it for school.” She huffs. Claire feels her. Cutting her sons curls off, killed her but, Jamie and she agreed he needed to look sharp for school. School, the thought amazes her. That her babies are heading of to school! How did they grow up so fast?

“Is Auntie Catalina bringing Mauve by to come with us?”

“Yes luv.”

“Mauve is coming?” Joseph enters the room, in his brand new uniform. He looks sharp. They both do and way to grown up.

“Aye, Mauve is walking with ye to yer classroom.” His son smiles and Jamie and Claire smile at each other. Mauve is growing into a real beauty with her blond hair and green eyes, she has held their sons heart for the last few years.

“Come children. Grab your knapsacks and we will meet your Auntie and Mauve.” They walk out into the crisp morning. It is a beautiful day for the first day of school. Catalina and a skipping Mauve meets up with them.

“Hey Allie and Joe.”

“Hi Mauve.”

“Hey Mauve.” 

“Come,” She takes their hands and they move ahead of the adults. 

“Sae, will Harris be here?”

“No Jamie. He had her over the weekend. You know he is getting better.”

“Yes, it is a good thing.”

“Aye. Good for her.”

“Brother!” They stop as Cully approaches with 4 year old Jeremy, by the hand and the newborn, Carolina, in a front carrier on her chest. “We wished to see the twins on their first day. 

“Mam, can I join my cousins?”

“Aye, hold their hands.” He hurries towards them and takes Allies's hand.

“What a picture they make. Hard to believe that Jeremy will be joining them next year.”

“They are growing way to fast.” Catalina agrees.

They reach the school and the parents take tons of pictures. Cully heads off with her children and a breakfast date with her son. Catalina heads off to work. Jamie and Claire head to the Highland Coo.  
She joins her husband for a cup of coffee and an announcement.

“It is nice to have some alone time.” Jamie says. 

“It is. The next nine months will be nice.”

“Aye, then they will be home for the summer. We will be missing them by that time.

“Aye. Jamie I've something to tell you,” he frowns at her serious talk. “I am pregnant. By the summer, we will have a newborn.”

“Truly!” He lifts her up and kisses her through their tears.

A year later, she carries James Bruce, on her chest as her nephew Jeremy starts his first day.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading our little tale. We appreciate every like, kudo, and comment.


End file.
